Forbidden Love
by Minagi Ito
Summary: . “Ara, ara… Mikoto-han, it’s already late and you should get going. The principle can be very scary if you come late,” a sweet Kyoto-ben accent filled the bedroom. “Oh snap!” the young girl in bed sitting straight up and thrown the cover off...
1. Chapter 1

**Mai HiME**

_Forbidden Love_

_**I don't own anything whatsoever…**_

_Warning:__ The contents within this story will be from foul language to violence to nudity to morbid things and probably some male-bashing. You have been warned, so if you disagree with any of the warnings stop reading and leave. Thank you._

_Ep. I_

The curtains suddenly got pulled aside, letting the morning sunlight flushed into the dark room causing the sleeping figure on bed to cringe and pulled the cover over her head. "Five more minutes…" comes a muffled murmured under the cover. "Ara, ara… Mikoto-han, it's already late and you should get going. The principle can be very scary if you come late," a sweet Kyoto-ben accent filled the bedroom. "Oh snap!" the young girl in bed sitting straight up and thrown the cover off with her eyes wide. "Natsuki and I are heading off to our honeymoon, and we're thankful that Mikoto-han was kind enough to sub her class in her absent." Fujino Shizuru said clapping her hands together smiling her oh so charming smile.

Minagi Mikoto, twenty-two years old and a graduate student from Tokyo U with a master degree in IT and a bachelor degree Physical Education. She was supposed to start working for her family's business but with the wedding of her cousin, Mikoto was left with little choice but to sub so that her cousin could go on a honeymoon with her _wife_. Scrambling out of bed, Mikoto quickly washed her face and got ready for work fairly fast. Grabbing the keys and the helmet, Mikoto downed her breakfast and rushed out the door.

"I think Natsuki is giving my dear cousin her habits," Shizuru said as she took a sip of her tea while the latter just blushed. "That's it, forget the honeymoon." Kuga Natsuki said grumpily at her wife. "Kuga Natsuki, say that again…" Shizuru said as something very disturbing flashed in her crimson eyes. "N-nothing, honeymoon… I can't wait…" Natsuki replied quickly sweating already.

Weaving in and out of traffic on her Suzuki GSX-R600 motorcycle, Mikoto managed to make it to Fuuka Gakuen ten minutes before class started. "Minagi-san, I expected for you to be here ten minutes ago with a plan for today's class." Suzushiro Haruka Gauken-cho shouted or rather said in her usual booming voice. Mikoto stuck her fingers in her ears to keep them from bleeding, while the principle went on about how reckless is it to drive to school on a two-wheel hunk of metal.

"Suzushiro-san, she will be late if you keep on lecturing her." Kikukawa Yukino, the Vice Principle said meekly trying to calm the woman with tousle blonde hair down. "Okay, but you show her where she's supposed to be. I don't trust her since she's related to that babazuke," Haruka murmured grumpily. "Excuse us then," Yukino give a slight bow at the blonde and headed out. "Later Haruka-chan," Mikoto said waving at the principle who was fuming red cursing at her.

"Don't mind her, Mikoto-chan. Haruka-chan is always like that and will never admitted to anyone that deep down she's really happy about their wedding," Yukino said softly as they walked down the hall drawing some attention on them. "I'll have to tolerate her since I love you too much," Mikoto joked and got a nice blush from Yukino in return. "I wish I'd meet you sooner, I would definitely ask you to marry me by now." Mikoto said with a serious face all of a sudden. "You're such a tease…" Yukino blushed a shade darker as they stopped in front of a classroom. She took in a deep breath to recompose herself before sliding the door open to the rowdy students within. "They're all yours," Yukino said as she avoid from entering the classroom. She knew too well there are enough delinquents in this class that only Natsuki could handle them. "Um, thanks?" Mikoto said stepping inside.

Just as soon as she stepped in, someone throw a football right at her. It seemed that they heard their teacher was on leave due to personal reason, so they decided to terrorize the substitute teacher as much as possible. With natural reflex, Mikoto caught the ball and flatten it without so much an effort causing all noises to cease completely. Tossing the deflated football into the trash bin, Mikoto casually strolled over to the board behind the desk and wrote her name down on it.

"Good morning class, my name is Minagi Mikoto. I will be your teacher for the next two weeks, and if you behave you won't suffer so much as when you don't. Let's start with roll call," Mikoto said as she pulled out the roster book in a drawer. Grabbing a handful of chalks, as she started the roll call while flicking chalks at a few students that replied rudely to her or sitting with their feet on their table.

Tohkiha Mai, a first year student and happened to in the classroom. She sat by the window and looked outside, thinking that the substitute teacher would probably be terrorized by the boys in the class and quit within five minutes of being in here. She didn't expect a young woman in her twenties dressing in slacks, shirt, and loose tie with a black motorcycle helmet in hand with god-given reflexes. A similar resemblance between her psycho teacher and the substitute, they both ride motorcycle and have nerves of steel. Mai was now having her attention focused completely on Minagi-sensei as soon as she started talking, her voice sounded like angels singing to Mai's ears.

"Sensei, do you have a boyfriend yet?" one of the male students asked right after Mikoto finished roll call. "Amatsu-kun, perhaps you would like to tell me the name of all of the character in Shakespeare's play: Hamlet." Mikoto said as she started putting an exercise list on the board. "Tch," the student murmured under his breath. "Since this is homeroom class, you should be studying for your next class," Mikoto said as she sits down at her desk and pulled out a thick book from her backpack.

Mai could read the title and the author clearly from her seat, and she was giddy because it was from the author she loved: Kiyohime. Mikoto was seen scratching her cheek from time to time while focusing on the book. Mai kept on staring at her substitute teacher while her mind started to fantasize about the two of them on a date.

The bell finally rung and pulled her out of her dream world, Mikoto closed the book erased the board and headed out leaving the students there for the next teacher (in Japan, it is not the students that moved around but the teacher). She headed down the hall and onto the first floor, sliding the door to another classroom open and announced that everyone to be in the gym in five minutes ready for class.

By lunch, Mai saw Mikoto talking to her English teacher: Munakata Shiho, and her Biology teacher: Yuuki Nao at the teacher's table. It seemed that Mikoto and Shiho were having a good laugh while Nao glared at them with her emerald cat eyes. Mai couldn't help but look their way and let out a sigh, causing her close friend to poked at her side.

"Ack!" Mai jumped. "Mai-chan got a crush on a teacher now?" the teen with shoulder length raven hair and glasses asked her friend with a sly smile on her face. "Chie, I'm not telling you anything. You will start a rumor about it and all hell would break loose," Mai said glaring at her best friend. "Come on, you can tell me. I promise," Chie probed her friend. "No means no Chie-chan," Mai said sternly narrowing her amethyst eyes at Chie. "Chie, stop teasing Mai-chan," a girl with brown hair said with a cheeky smile on her face. "Aoi, you got a plan don't you?" Chie leaned over and whispered to the other girl who just nodded her head lightly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Forbidden Love_

_Ep. II_

Unfortunately for everyone, they had her class at the end of the day and Mikoto made everyone did a ten laps run around the track field before playing soccer. Most of them collapsed, complaining how the sub was even worst than their teacher. By the time the bell rung, everyone was glad that their time in hell was over and now they could crawl back to their dorm.

"Yo, how's first day?" Yuuki Nao asked as she headed out. It was a good thing that she's a Biology teacher, her way of talking doesn't seemed to make a lot of sense and her students got confused about it sometimes. "Good I guess," Mikoto shrugged as they walked on the same pace. "So how is it like to have to share your beloved cousin with that crazy dog?" Nao asked, obviously she doesn't like Natsuki. For good reasons too, as the gym teacher nearly ran her over quite a few times since their days in Fuuka Gakuen. "I don't know, but I'll have to get my own place when they come back from their _honeymoon_," Mikoto replied. "Hahaha... I can already imagine the dog pissing kaicho off by now," Nao snickered at the thought.

"I know that you don't like Kuga-sensei, Nao-chan but there's no need to be so hostile about her all the time." Munakata Shiho said as she joined them from her classroom. "I told you not to call me that in front of other people," Nao hissed at Shiho who just giggled. "You two make it sounds like I'm a stranger," Mikoto said shaking her head in disbelief. "We've known each other when we were so young that we would run out into the rain buttnaked." Mikoto added and that brought a blush to the other two teachers. "Anyway," Nao said after a moment of dead silence. "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? Mom would love it if you come," Nao finished glancing at Mikoto as they finally made it to the parking lot. "Maybe some other day, I promised Yukino-chan to have dinner at her place tonight at Shi-chan's wedding." Mikoto said with an apologetic look on her face. "Just make sure you get some earplugs," Shiho chimed in reminding her friend about a certain blonde's boom voice. "Thanks for reminding me, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mikoto waved as she rushed over to her bike and got on.

Meanwhile somewhere in the school's building, Senoh Aoi was grinning while her fingers tapped on the keys on the keyboard fluidly. "Minagi Mikoto, twenty-two years old and a Tokyo U grad." Chie read off the screen as Aoi somehow pulled up from the school's staff record. "What else can we dig up about her my sweet Aoi-chan?" Chie's words send chills down Aoi's spine. "You're going to owe me big time, Chie." Aoi replied as she continued typing and soon pulled up some more interesting information about their subsitute teacher. "She's cousin to Fuuka's famous idol: Fujino Shizuru kaicho, and a distance relative to Kuga-sensei. Well, that explains her icy demeanor," Chie said thoughtfully. "But look, it says here that she also attended Oxford for a semester on her last year of high school. Just exactly what is she?" Aoi murmured puzzled by the last bit of information. "That's odd, there's nothing special about her grades that would allowed her to attend either universities." Chie added rubbing her chin like a detective would be doing. "It seems that there's more dirt about Minagi-sensei than we thought it to be," Aoi said looking very much psyched up for some reason. "We should study her and find out about her hobbies and things if we want to help Mai-chan," Chie started. "Then again, how could you fall for someone that fast?" she asked no one in particular. "Maybe it's just a crush, I'm sure she'll get over it soon." Aoi shrugged though she wouldn't mind helping her friend out and get over the little crush on the teacher in the process.

Yet somewhere else, Mikoto took in a deep breather before ringing the doorbell to a decent size house in front of her. _"I'm coming dammit!_"was all that Mikoto heard before someone forcefully and nearly ripped the front door open, revealing a grumpy looking Haruka with a five finger print on her left cheek. _Wow, lover's quarrel maybe I should come back to other times..._ Mikoto's mind went into that line of thinking, but before she could run off Yukino already appeared and pulled her inside leaving Haruka to slammed the door shut and probably loosen the hinges in the process.

"I give her a list and she ended up buying only chicken, and she was cursing the whole time because I made her help me with cooking something chicken." Yukino sounded terribly upset. "And I guess Haruka-chan hated chicken," Mikoto interrupted and Yukino just nodded her head. "So what did she do to deserve that slap?" Mikoto whispered. "Dumping all the chicken dishes we made into the trash, and now we have no dinner." Yukino started tearing up. "Ouch," Mikoto cringed but was glad that she took the liberty to bought extra foods in case and it was also for herself tomorrow. So they all had take-out dinner instead, and it was a heavily silence dinner as Haruka grumbled under her breathe while Yukino wouldn't even look at the gakuencho or talk to Mikoto.

At Fuuka Girl's Dormitory, Tohkiha Mai was enjoying dinner by herself as she didn't have a roommate. She was feeling so tired from all the running in gym class that she fell asleep before she could even finished her dinner. _I will get you back for this, Minagi-sensei..._ She vowed to get back at Mikoto tomorrow but her eyes and mind had already shut down on her. Her phone ring stubbornly jolting her out of her sleep, grumpily Mai feels around in the dark for her phone and finally found it under a pillow on the extra bed.

"...'lo?" Mai said groggily. _"Mai-chan, you would never belief this."_ Chie said over the line. _"Wait, are you sleeping?"_ the girl asked. "Yeah, you guys were goal keepers didn't have to run all over in the field after a ten laps run." Mai replied yawning into the phone. _"Nevermind that, it seemed that our sub-teacher likes to read novels from Kiyohime-sensei and takes walk in the park."_ Aoi said taking the phone away from Chie. "Please tell me you guys didn't hack into the school's database," Mai said sounding a bit irritated even though she's happy to know a bit more about her crush (and she's not the only one with a crush on her substitute teacher). _"Do you really want us to answer that?" _Chie asked chuckling on the other end. "Uh... no, good night you two." Mai said and hung up the phone without waiting for anything else from the other line.

As expected, the next morning, the teacher's desk were filled with flowers and boxes of candies, something Mikoto found to be repulsive. "Ahem..." she cleared her throat and everyone's attention is on her. "For those of you that actually did some snooping around about me, let me clear something up for you guys." Mikoto paused eyeing most of the male students in class and rested her golden eyes on Aoi and then Chie. She had been warned about those two, and knew of the reasons for all these flowers and candies. "Though I appreciate the gesture, I have to say that flowers should be left to bloom to its fullest instead of for one day. I do not have a sweet-tooth, so all of these sweet things are just a waste." Mikoto finished just as the door to the room slammed open and a certain red head poked her head in.

"Did I hear flowers and candies?" Nao asked her eyes glued to the pile of candies on Mikoto's desk. "Yuuki-sensei, I'm sure these would be a good test for your little experience." Mikoto said to Nao. At the mention of it, a strange yet devilish smile crept onto the young Biology teacher, and with one sweep all the flowers and candies somehow managed to moved onto the small bag that Nao seemed to always carried around with her. "I'll see you guys in a bit," Nao grinned at the students sending chills down their spine as she strolled out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Forbidden Love_

_Ep. III_

_"Shit! I guess it's a bad idea to use sweet foods as bait for demons then," _Nao said over the line as the sound of windows shattering could be heard. "How many are there?" Mikoto said raving her Suzuki GSX650F and sped down the empty road_. "A giant crab, an ogre, and a demon fox…At least I think it's a fox,"_ Nao laughed before she let out a grunt of pain. "I'm on my way," Mikoto said over the line.

At night the school seemed eerily quiet, save for a few flashing light here and there due to Nao shooting her spiritual energy at the enemies. During daytime, the school looked nothing but normal but at night, it is a portal liking to the other side as demons, monsters, and ghost all jumped at the chance at roaming the human realm. There are plenty of areas with such effect as Fuuka Gakuen all over the world, and so there were selected people who possessed innate ability beyond human were trained and chosen amongst the elites to become guardian to protect mankind. But they are mainly known as _Portal Keepers; _Yuuki Nao was one of the few that were selected to protect Fuuka Gakuen as this one is the main portal that connected directly to Hell.

As soon as she made it there, something or someone fell from the sky right down at her just as she set foot inside the compound. Nao was sure that she was gonna die, but somehow it didn't come but rather someone caught her. Slowly opened her eyes, she peeked and saw a pair of amber orbs staring back down at her.

"O my knight in shinning black armor have come to save me at last," Nao said dramatically as Mikoto let her down. "Maybe I should leave you be to eaten by that ogre then," Mikoto said pointing to an enormous ogre shaking the ground with each step it took. "Whatever got my gloves? I forgot to grab it when I headed out of the house this morning," Nao said holding her hand out at Mikoto. Thanks to her short sleeves shirt, the ancient text on her right arm glowed in a teal glow. All Portal Keepers had some kind of marks on them, Nao just lucky to attaint the ancient text of the mark of the Hunter.

Mikoto said nothing as she handed Nao a pair of moss green gloves, the young teacher put it on and the text on her arm quickly disappeared and was replaced by a moss green gauntlet complete with extremely sharp claws acting as fingers. "I gotta get Shiho something for this sweet upgrade," Nao said while examining her right hand as her left hand quickly changed itself and looked exactly like her right hand.

"Nano-machine, activate the Dark Gauntlets." Mikoto said in a monotone voice and her motorcycle gloves morphed into two huge shinny black metallic gauntlets. "Man, how did you do that?" Nao asked bewildered by her friend's ability. "Save it for later, right now we got to vanquish these." Mikoto said as she pushed Nao out of the way as the ogre was about to stepped onto them. "You can now use that puppet technique of yours to slice your enemies up," Mikoto said as she leaped again as a pincher from the enormous crab aimed to crush her from behind. "Sweet, I'll take the crab then." Nao said shooting invisible strings at the crab just as Mikoto landed safely away from it. "I'll take the giant," the feral girl nodded as she pulled her right fist back and punched hard on the ogre's leg sending it tumbling down like a domino.

The sharp strings tied the crab up as Nao grabbed onto the amazingly thin metallic thread and cornered her enemy, with a tug the thing came tumbling down like a boulder. Pulling it harder, Nao caused her threads to cut through the thick armored shell of the demon slicing it up as dark green blood splattered all over. Extending her fingers, the strings retreated as fast as it appeared and Nao couldn't help but smiled gleefully at her new and improved weapons.

At the same time, Mikoto was having a bit of a tough time dealing with such a big demon with as many eyes as a spider. _Got to take out the eyes…_ Mikoto grunted as the ogre smashed his tail on her. The thing have a head of an ox, eyes of spider, teeth of wolf, body of human, tail of lizard, and talons of a hawk. With good reflex, Mikoto used her hands to block the impact from the tail though it still sent her sliding back at least three yards.

"Activate Claws of Demon," Mikoto said as she raised her fists in front of her, and claws popping out from the knuckles of her gauntlets shimmering in a red aura. Leaning forward a bit to get some momentum, Mikoto leaped and disappeared even all those eyes from the ogre couldn't caught onto her moving speed. Before it saw a blur shadow of her, its tail was severed cleanly and she was gone again. Like a ninja, Mikoto moved quickly and silently determined to take all those eyes out so that she didn't have to use such a technique as it drain up her stamina very quickly. Marvelously, she done it and destroyed all the eyes while creating a lot of cuts on the ogre's face. Using her speed and incredibly sharp claws, Mikoto disposed of her opponent quickly and brutally by cutting and ripping it to pieces.

"Oh damn…" Nao said as her eyes looked over at the feral girl's way. Mikoto's was covered in purple stain (ogre's blood is purple) up past her elbows, drops of it dripping silently at the tip of her claws and her fingers. "You're so brutal," Nao whistled. "Like you should be saying that," Mikoto glared at her friend and comrade. "Oh shit! I forgot about the demon fox thingy…" she paused when as saw a glimpse of the nine-tails fox leaping by bound over the school's compound heading straight for the girl's dormitory. "After it," Mikoto said as she took off. "Hey! Wait for me you crazy cat," Nao called chasing after the other girl.

At the girl's dormitory, Mai was still up finishing her homework and do a little meditating. Unlike her friends, Mai got a secret that can't be revealed and each night (if she's not worn out) she had to do her meditation time to keep her power hidden. But tonight, her left eye had been twitching since morning, and the busty student wondered if it's an omen of some kind though she shrugged it off and meditated.

Then the sound of the windows shattered pulled her out of her meditation state immediately, someone or something invaded her room but it's hard to tell since she had the lights off. The light growling sound doesn't comfort her much, she had never faced something with such a strong stench of death before. Grabbing the nearest thing possible, Mai ended up with a night lamp in her hand to defend herself from the intruder. But the thing suddenly let out a painful cry, and its body got yanked back out of the windows. Mai quickly got out of bed and still in her pajamas putting on her sneakers run out of the dormitory chasing after the intruder with nothing but a flashlight (not something you should do).

"Damn fox…" Nao cursed yet again as she leaped out of the way when the fox shot needles at her with its tails and one of them grazed her left cheek drawing blood. Of course, who could blame the thing for trying to kill Nao when she was the one that used one of her nifty strings to yank it out from the room by its tail and severing the tail in the process. Shooting phantasm at Mikoto while aiming its tails at Nao, the fox demon was quite efficient with its aim but Mikoto managed to dodge it without much difficulty.

"You idiot!" Nao shouted just as Mai shone the flashlight right at the beastly looking fox demon with glowing red eyes. The light got its attention, opening its mouth and letting a beam of light shot out at Mai. The girl was in more shock than she had ever been, since she had never seen a demon of this caliber before that it immobilized her. She was snapped out of it when a familiar figure leaped in front of her to shield her from her death.


	4. Chapter 4

_Forbidden Love_

_Ep. VI_

"Activate armor," Mikoto said in a calming tone, knowing full well that was going beyond her limit but she can't just let an innocent person get killed. At her command, a piece of onyx breastplate materialized itself on her torso, but it was yet in a complete state (or will ever be) when the beam made contact piercing the armor causing it to disappeared as quickly as it materialized and hit into the flesh creating unbelievable pain to its target. Blood quickly spread and stained the front of Mikoto's shirt as she leaned forward to balance herself while spitting out fresh blood, Mikoto was slowly losing her senses as well as her vision.

"Damn fox," Nao cursed at the creature yet again as extended her fingers outward shooting her thin and undetectably fine wires from her fingers. Focusing all of her energy, she carefully manipulated all the strings to make sure that each of them was placed tightly around a part of the demon. Grabbing her hands into fists, she took a leap into the night sky pulling the demon up in the air with her. Nao then releasing her energy as she once again extended her fingers outward, she twirled in the air faster as faster like a small tornado picking up its pace to become a bigger tornado ripping the thing from limp to limp.

Simultaneously, Mikoto swayed and fell backward to the unexpected and yet still freaked out Tohkiha Mai. "Ahh… sensei…" Mai panicked as she caught her teacher. She felt something warm in her hands, being that she knew the basic of magic Mai isn't good enough to use it to create a emanate light to see what's wrong with her teacher. At wit's end and desperate to help out her teacher, Mai focused what she had learned and miraculously she somehow created a glowing orb the emanate light bright like the full moon letting her see the state of her savior (which isn't so good mind-you).

"Yuuki-sensei, you're getting a bit sloppy…" a calming yet familiar voice rung out and got everyone's attention, though Mikoto was having a hard time paying attention. All of the body parts from the demons were absorbed into a bell in Yukino's hand; the young Vice Principle dresses in casual clothing consist of slacks, shirt and vest. Her movements were one with grace as she landed in front of Mai along with Nao beside her. Together they took Mikoto back to Mai's room since it would be the nearest place to move the wounded teacher without causing anymore lost of blood.

Delicately, Yukino cut her finger with a glass shard, and magically all the broken glass on the floor float upward and patched itself up making it looked like nothing happened to the room. Once the windows were fixed, Yukino turned her attention to a shallow breathing Mikoto on the floor. She had instructed the other two to leave the feral girl on the floor instead of moving her to bed, since she's technically still bleeding and that would stained the bed badly.

The shy woman reached out and about to unbutton Mikoto's shirt when one of her hands was caught by a half-dead Mikoto. "D-don't… touch me…" her voice was shallow and hoarse but there's something in it that made Yukino shuddered involuntarily. It might be the claws on her gauntlets or it might be the gauntlets itself, "Alright, but expect to hear Haruka lecturing you two tomorrow for your carelessness." Yukino finally turned her attention to Mai as Nao wiped the blood from Mikoto's mouth.

"Tohkiha-kun, you are still a novice in magi but I'm surprise that you can manage to call forth such incredible light orb. Coming from a long line of Magnus, you are naturally to become the next one to inherit such title in your family. Though being a half-bake will not get you there, I suggest that you should seriously train yourself. Of course, we will have to set you up with someone that will suit to be your teacher." Yukino said as she took a sip of the tea that Mai prepared right after they got back to her room, luckily the rest of the others somehow weren't stirred by all that commotion a while ago. "Don't worry, when demons appear the sleeping spell takes affect and everyone would experience nothing but a peaceful sleep. Only those with magic power within them to withstand such spell," Yukino explained seeming to know exactly what Mai was thinking.

Mikoto stayed at Mai's room, but before she teen got up for school the teacher was already gone without a trace. Mikoto bandaged her own wound up, washed herself and put on new clothes and readied for the shouting that she was doomed to hear from Haruka today. Even with the amount of nanonite in her body, it couldn't heal her up completely. After all, the beam did pierced her heart, Mikoto was lucky that it didn't went through her heart otherwise she would be dead for real. Thanks to the advancement in technologies that she's able to walk around right now, the nanonite temporarily restored the muscles of the heart and repair it rather quickly but it still took time to be completely healed with the help of nanonite (a few years without it).

"Yuuki Nao, do not think that just because of your title that you won't get fire from your job as a teacher!" Mikoto could already hear Haruka's voice even though she was still nearly a dozen of yards from the gauken-cho's office. _Time to face the music, _Mikoto sighed raising her hand up to knock on the door.

"Sensei, I didn't noticed that you left so early," Mai said jolting Mikoto right out of her blank thoughts. "What are you doing here?" Mikoto asked narrowing at eyes at the ever smiling student. "Kikukawa-sensei sent for me, didn't you remember her words from last night?" Mai asked smiling still because she's thrilled to be able to talk to her crush this early in the morning and there's no one around but them. "…" Mikoto just shrugged in reply and knocked the door lightly. Once again, she thought the door to the office would be ripped off when she saw Haruka was the one that opened the door, the blonde woman glared at Mikoto but soften her gaze just a tiny bit when she looked at Mai.

"Well, I'm please to say that Kuga came back from her trip a bit early, which means that she will be back to work today." Haruka said after everyone settled down. Mikoto was inwardly happy as she really doesn't felt suit to teach, the lab suit her way better. But this also meant that Natsuki really done something stupid enough that Shizuru would call off the honeymoon after being there just for one day, Mikoto shuddered at the thought of coming home to an unpleasant atmosphere.

"Tohkiha-kun, now that things have gone back to normal. We will now also take this opportunity to assign you to your new teacher, who will train you in becoming an upright Magnus of course." Yukino said after Haruka's announcement. "Eh?" Mai wasn't prepared for such a quick decision this early. "It's only natural that one Magnus should teach another in the art of magic," Nao interrupted. "Unfortunately, the only Magnus around here is you, Yukino." Nao finished pointing at the shy woman behind the red oak desk. "True, but I am not suit to have a pupil you see," Yukino said while adjusting her glasses. "And to be clear, only Seer can take on pupil and I am still but far from achieving such grand title." Yukino explained. "From this day on, Minagi-sensei will be the one to teach you about the principle of magic." Yukino announced.

Silence reign the office, Haruka got no saying in this matter because she herself isn't a Magnus but a very normal human and so is Shiho. Nao herself isn't any better, since she's just a Portal Keeper, and one such as herself doesn't know anything about magic. Mikoto was neither a Magnus nor a Portal Keeper, since she bare neither title it was kind of strange when Yukino appointed her as Mai's teacher. Mai was stunned, upset because her crush will not be teaching anymore and happy when told that she will be her student again, completely confused about everyone's identity in this office.

"I object," Mikoto finally said. "Overruled," Yukino replied flatly and calmly. "Give me a good reason why then?" Mikoto asked crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Even though you're neither a Magnus nor a Portal Keeper, but your knowledge about both classes was beyond even the Grand Seer. You are the granddaughter of the great…" "Enough," Mikoto cut Yukino off suddenly. "Tohkiha, we will start class this Friday after school so be prepare," Mikoto said with a stern gaze before turning her heels and left the office without saying anything more. "Yes sensei!" Mai called after the feral girl with high enthuse.


	5. Chapter 5

_Forbidden Love_

_Ep. V_

"You poor thing," Shizuru whispered placing a kiss on the bandages over Mikoto's heart. "Shi-chan, stop it." Mikoto said feeling a sudden chill washed over her. "Stop what Mikoto? I know that you still love me after all these years, and you can stop me if you really wanted me to stop." Shizuru said feeling the soft flat stomach under her hand. "Easy for you to say," Mikoto murmured. "You're using magic to pin me down as soon as I got home, so it's not like I can just break free from your spell." Mikoto said loudly this time. Her words broke Shizuru out of her daze, and she quickly removed the spell over her cousin while feeling a bit guilty with what she had been doing to the girl.

"I'm sorry," the older woman said. "So what did Natsuki did that cut the honeymoon short?" Mikoto brushed things aside as she sat up feeling pain in her heart. "Natsuki seemed more interest in killing a demon than spending some times off with me," Shizuru looked sad. "I'm sorry to hear that," Mikoto soften her voice as she reached out and pulled the older woman toward her for a hug. "But I'm sure that you can tolerate her, after all you two did fall in love and got married." Mikoto said with a forced smile on her face even though there's a hint of old pain within those words of hers.

"Do you still hate Jiji for our breakup?" Shizuru asked pulling away so that crimson orbs meet amber orbs. "Shi-chan, what's done is done. I wouldn't change it if given the chance," Mikoto said brushing a few unruly strand of hair out of the latter's eyes. "I'm going to sleep now," Mikoto suddenly changed the subject and let out a yawn. "Oh, your books are good, but you're such a hopeless romantic person in your writing." Mikoto said before leaving Shizuru's room and went back to her own. "Ara, so Mikoto-chan enjoys reading it too huh?" Shizuru called out to the younger one playfully but she knew that the other girl probably collapsed on her bed and was deep in her sleep by now.

Mikoto was pulled out from her sleep when something smashed into the door of her bedroom, and it was a mistake when she decided to open the door to see what was going on. Natsuki was the object that hit the door, and her life would've ended if Mikoto didn't open the door causing her to fall backward. Unfortunately, weapons have no eyes as the few kitchen knives hit Mikoto's legs, Mikoto hissed at the pain as she bent over and pulled them out causing blood to spurt out even more than it already is.

"Mikoto, I'm so sorry are you alright?" Shizuru asked as she rushed up to examine the girl. "Kuga-sensei, what did you do to my cousin?" Mikoto ignored Shizuru entirely as she looked down at the woman with pale face covered in sweat lying on the floor at her feet. Mikoto had never really addressed Natsuki by her last name in ever, and she liked the woman with long midnight tresses but only to some degree. One thing she can't tolerate about that same woman was the way she treated Shizuru, but Shizuru seemed to tolerate her and so Mikoto let it be. Now things doesn't looked so good in Natsuki's favor as there are two women in the house ready to kill her, and this only pissed her off even more.

"Just look at her!" Natsuki shouted pointing to a worry-looking Shizuru. "All she ever worried and think about is you, and I'm sick of being compare to you." Natsuki said as she crawled out from between them and got up on her feet. "You make me laugh, Kuga-sensei." Mikoto said coldly as her golden eyes looked anything but friendly as she moved to the war zone looking living room. "I, who have not seen my beloved cousin in more than five years, am being compared to you?" Mikoto asked laughing dryly. "I belief in fate Kuga, do you?" the feral girl asked Natsuki turning around so their eyes met. "It was fate that Shi-chan becomes my cousin, and it was fate that she fell for you and gives you all of her heart. But you, a coward as you are always suspicious of her love for you. The only thing you ever done right were marrying her, yet you still find a reason to ruin your honeymoon. I belief that you would be the one to give Shi-chan happiness, but I guess I was wrong." Mikoto said as a katana materialized in her right hand.

She was able to force her nanonite in her body to create a sword with her even saying it, it was quite a feat but also a lot of strain on her body as well. "Mikoto, that is quite enough!" Shizuru said in a commanding voice decided to end things quickly as she doesn't have to heart to see either one of them hurt because of her. "Despite all the unhappiness she caused you, you still stand by her side? Then so be it," Mikoto said in a sadistic tone. Shizuru immediately felt a demonic wave of energy brushed by her causing her to shiver involuntarily.

A sure sign of trouble, Natsuki quickly whipped out her weapon and put it on. At first glance, no one would belief it is a weapon, how could it be when it looked more like a pair of sunglasses but look can be deceiving. "Kiyohime!" Natsuki call forth her very own part magic and part nanonite weapon: a naginata (one that Shizuru use). Unlike other Portal Keepers around the world, Natsuki was known as the Guardian of Fuuka the main gate. It is the highest title any Portal Keepers could ever hope to achieve, and Natsuki got it from hard work and determination just two years ago.

"ENOUGH!" Shizuru shouted and hell freeze over, literally. Everything froze over; even the two women in the room are frozen like artic ice. The title of a Grand Seer isn't a joke; Shizuru had mastered magic at an early age and earned the title early on because of her infinite magic power. Talking about power, if Shizuru ranked second no one dares to rank first. This would be the first time she would ever used so much power to stop a fight, and fear set into the heart of the proud and arrogant Guardian while it calmed the sadistic Mikoto.

"Mikoto-chan, you need to calm down and I'm very sorry for hurting you over our squabbling." Shizuru started but didn't release the others from the frozen state though they could still hear her just fine. "Natsuki, as proud and arrogant as you may be and sometimes utterly dense about other people's feelings you will not win against her. My love for Natsuki is true, and I am willing to die and kill for Natsuki. But Natsuki also must learn that there's no one else in my heart but Natsuki and stop being so childishly jealous with Mikoto as she is just my cousin. What we had in the past is in the past, neither of us wanted to dig it up and so we would like it if Natsuki would stop digging her own grave by digging up about our past relationship. I question not of Natsuki's past, so I only asked for Natsuki to do the same in return." Shizuru said and snapped her fingers and everything went back to the way it is.

"God, you're so hot when you're like that!" Natsuki exclaimed as she pulled Shizuru in for a passionate kiss before removing her weapon causing her naginata to disappear. "Although I don't think it's a wise idea to piss her off everyday," Mikoto interrupted the couple and they realized there's another person in this house. "Yeah, look sorry about being you know?" Natsuki said looking down at her feet instead of at Mikoto. "Don't worries about it, at least I now understand why Shi-chan loves you so much." Mikoto nodded heading for the basement where a lot of machines and an empty tank stood silently waiting for her.

Stripping her clothes and bandages off, Mikoto stepped into the tank and put a mask over her face for breathing purpose as the glass moved up to the cap above activating green fluid to be released from the valves under her feet. The computers were switched on to auto to monitor Mikoto's recovery rate in the tank filled with regenerative fluid and a bit of nanonite within it. Just as the fluid filled all the way up the tank, Mikoto slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep once more.


	6. Chapter 6

_Forbidden Love_

_Ep. VI_

Friday finally rolled around and Mai couldn't help it but feel giddy all day long, her giddiness caused Chie and Aoi to be to be very suspicious of their friend since Minagi-sensei stopped teaching after Kuga-sensei comes back. Everyone was so happy to see Natsuki again that they cheered at the sight of her; of course after having Mikoto for a teacher they were glad to have their old teacher back. Everyone but Mai that is, but it doesn't matter since she doesn't have to share _her_ Minagi-sensei with anyone from today onward.

"Tohkiha," Natsuki called the busty student over just as class ended. "Yes sensei?" Mai calmly strolled over the ever tough looking gym teacher. "There's a door on the back of the Principle building, go there for your training." Natsuki said. "Thank you sensei," Mai beamed the teacher her preppy smile and was about to bounced off. "A word of warning, do not get too close to your teacher it is best that you keep a certain distance from that girl." Natsuki said sternly before she turned and head back into her classroom. Her words left one of her best students confused, who wouldn't with such a vague warning as that and to boot her voice doesn't seemed even remotely friendly when talking about Minagi-sensei.

Mai made her way over to the back of the Principle building; already she saw her crush lounging under the tree shade along with a lot of cats curling up against her. It truly was a wholesome sight to behold, Mai decided to tip-toe and come up quietly to Mikoto and drink in the sleeping form of her teacher. "Staring at me won't get you anywhere, go inside and get ready for today's lesson." Mikoto spoke causing Mai to let out a surprised yelp and that got all the cats on alert hissing at her. "Naptime is over, go home." Mikoto said in a very commanding tone and all the cats quickly run off. The feral girl got up and dusts herself off, leading her student inside the spacious room within and only a shelf full of books stood silently near the door.

"First off, what kind of magic you learned already? I assume that your parents taught you the basic," Mikoto said upon entering the spacious room. "Um… fire magic," Mai got nervous all of a sudden. "Good, hit me with all that you got. I will not be able to teach you correctly without evaluating your ability," Mikoto said as she was already at the other end of the vase room. "Eh?" Mai was surprised. "But… but…" the busty student started to protest. "Rule number one: Never disobey a direct order from your teacher. Do it Tohkiha Mai," Mikoto said sternly as she narrowed her golden eyes on the teen sending chills down her spine. "Y-yes sensei," Mai said shakily seeing how scary her teacher could be kind of turned her on somewhat (talk about teenager's hormones).

Raising her right hand up with her index and middle fingers pointing straight to heaven, Mai closed her eyes and focused her energy recalling what she had learned from her mother who is a Magnus. "Flame of Heaven, burning brightly in the morning sky lent me your power and burns our foe!" Mai recited as a small flame appeared just a bit above her fingers; slowly the small flame burst out and become as big as a beach ball. With a quick motion, she moved her hand and pointed her finger directly at Mikoto, sending the huge fireball at her teacher with amazing speed.

_Oh god…_ Mai's mind went into overdrive as she watched the enormous fireball ready to devour her teacher. But Mikoto doesn't look scared at the sight of the thing, she looked rather calm for someone who's about to be burn alive. A devilish smirk suddenly appeared on her lips as she put one foot back a little bit to get a feel of a certain amount momentum that would help her stop the fireball. It was good that she didn't underestimate the thing, otherwise the feral girl with be a crispy body if she does. Using her bare hands, Mikoto stopped the burning heap of flame and miraculously absorbed it into her hands. Mai was shocked at the sight; no one had ever been able to do what her teacher just did. Even her mother told her that her fireball was one that surpassed even her mother's skill.

Smoke seep out of her hands as she waved it in the air to cool down the heat in her hands, it might be a nice change of pace for her as she just moved out of the place she shared with the other two just yesterday to a house just on the other side of the street (right across from the girl's dormitory). "Good, this mean I don't have to teach you about this type of magic or the basic of magic." Mikoto said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a heavy looking little box with the word 'Cubic' on all sides and placed it on the floor. "This one practice on your focus and mentality, I want you to create a force-field around this box and it can only be about one to two centimeters bigger than this box. Do not take this task easily, even people with Seer status struggle with this daily practice." Mikoto said as she headed over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book, flopping down next to it and start reading.

Taking in her teacher's words, Mai walked up to the object on the floor and studied it. She picked it up to get the feel of the weight of it, and the thing weight only about ten ounces. Mai sit down and concentrated hard, after what seemed like forever she managed to get one side of the force-field up but only for just a few seconds before it zapped itself out. Annoyed, she wiped the sweat away and started the whole process all over again, and this time she got it to stayed for about two minutes before the thing short-circuit itself yet again causing the girl to let out a disgruntle groan.

"Go home kid, we'll do it again tomorrow." Mikoto said as she put the book away without even looking at her student. "But still," Mai protested, but she stopped when Mikoto turned around to look at her with gentle amber eyes. "You've done quite well; most people couldn't even do what you did within just a few hours. So be proud of your effort," Mikoto smiled a rare smile as she only smiled with her friends and never with her students. Her smile made all the effort the teen been putting into practice seemed worth it, though Natsuki's words still kept on nagging at her in the back of her mind.

"Uhh… I'm so tired," Mai said a she made her way back to her dorm room. "So Mai-chan, where did you go off to after class? Did Kuga-sensei reprimanded for not paying attention?" Chie asked popping up out of nowhere. "No, I just have extra-curricular session from now on." Mai replied letting out an unsuppressed yawn. "Oh? You seem tired, is it some kind of _private lesson_ that we don't know about?" Aoi teased (where did they come from?!). "Ecchi!" Mai said loudly, thank goodness that it's already late otherwise there would be a lot of people staring at them as they're outside of Mai's room. "It is private lesson, because the gakuen-cho said so. So it's not what you think," Mai clarified it out but didn't say what the lesson was about. "Okay Mai-chan, we won't snoop since it involves with our scary gakuen-cho," Chie said dramatically while Aoi nodded her head. They both know that it would be extremely bed for their health to snoop about this one case, though they had their suspicion but they'll have to leave it be.

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, went to doctor yesterday, and krugern-han's comments made me giddy, thank you. Of course this is a Mai/Mikoto piece with a little of everyone else in it, but the focus will be mainly on Mai and Mikoto. Sorry to disappoint those that wanted to see more of Shizuru and Natsuki's moments or Chie and Aoi's moments or Yukino and Haruka's moments, or Nao and Shiho's moments or… or… I don't think there's any other pair's moments anymore. Thank you for reading and supporting this twisted story along with my other twisted stories._


	7. Chapter 7

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. VII_

"You did what?!" Yukino nearly flipped when she heard what Mikoto did during the first training session with Mai. "Mikoto, you can't go and make the girl did such an advance task without thoroughly explaining to her how it works first." "Ara, Yukino-chan, do you have second thought about leaving Tohkiha-han in Mikoto-chan's hands now?" Shizuru chimed in as they all come over to her place for dinner. "O-of course not, though I do find her method to be a bit strange," Yukino replied as she finally calmed down somewhat. "Although my cousin's teaching method might be strange, I have to say it is quite a good method since Tohkiha-han managed to created one-side of it even for just a few minutes. I think that would be a great accomplishment, right Natsuki?" Shizuru asked looking over at her pup who silently chew on her food without mayo.

"Huh? Yeah," Natsuki nodded though she didn't hear anything except for when Shizuru talked to her. "Pff… You weren't even listening to a damn word anyone else said until she asked you," Haruka said in her usual booming voice while pointing at Shizuru. "You got a problem with that?" Natsuki glared at Haruka, who seemed to be immune to her Death Glare. "As a matter of fact, I do! Stop sulking over the fact that those fattening mayonnaise of yours are banned from home and work. Seriously, there are only so many dishes that should have mayonnaise on them and you put mayo on every damn dish that you ate, it's disgusting." Haruka said starting to rub her temple feeling a headache coming just from talking to Natsuki.

And so the shouting match between the two started, it is like the force of two hurricanes battling against each other. Each time one yelled at the other, everyone leaned the other way and it's just back and forth they leaned. Mikoto was sure that she would be deaf soon if she don't stop this, the other two might be immune to all this noises but Mikoto isn't and this is starting to piss her off.

"Would you two shut up already?" Mikoto lowered her voice to a dangerous level causing all sounds to cease immediately. "You are civilized women, act like one." Mikoto said looking from Haruka over to Natsuki sending charged electricity their ways as a way of warning them off. "Hmph!" Haruka pouted as she finally sit back down by Yukino's side. "Whatever," Natsuki murmured as she went back on poking at her foods.

"Either way, I have to give her credit for doing what she did. If she managed to master that technique, I think it's time to move on to the next step once she got that one." Mikoto said calmly while chewing on her food. "What do you mean?" Yukino asked curiously. "She isn't just a half-bake magi Yukino, that girl specialized in one type of magic only and it's pyro-magic. If it wasn't for my ability to absorb magic, I would be nothing but ashes by now. Her power could be rank as a Magnus, but using other types of magic such as creating objects and force-field was out of her element. If she could master those two, she could pass as a Seer and start her journey on maintaining the order of the world like most of the other Seers. But that would be her own decision," Mikoto explained.

"You truly have high hopes for her, that's very admirable of you. But what about her family, will they be okay with it?" Natsuki asked still stabbing at her foods. "That is something for the High Council to deal with," Mikoto shrugged uncaringly. "But wouldn't your family be upset that you teach her about the force-field technique? After all, it is passed down to the Kanzaki bloodline," Yukino recalled. "Never mention that name in front of me ever again," Mikoto said narrowing her eyes at Yukino giving off a very malice look. "S-sorry…" Yukino writhed under Mikoto's intense gaze.

Another day of training, Mikoto was reading while Mai broken sweats concentrating on creating a force-field to please her teacher. "Take a break," Mikoto called as she put the book away. Her voice drawn Mai out of her concentration as well as she looked up over at her crush, she was sweating and exhausted but managed a smile after all. "You're doing pretty well, so as a reward I'll take you out for dinner. Go get ready and come back here in thirty minutes," Mikoto smiled as she extended her hand to help Mai get up. All the hours spending on concentrating her energy to form just one-side and maintained it for over five minutes worn her out, she slipped just as Mikoto helped her up.

"Whoa, be careful kiddo…" Mikoto said as she quickly wrapped her arm around Mai's waist to keep her from slipping down. "T-thank you sensei," Mai said blushing beautifully. "Mmm… strawberry shampoo," Mikoto said as she took in the scent on Mai's hair. "I like it," Mikoto said absentmindedly as she let go of her student. "Thank you; I'll be right back sensei!" Mai said as she grabbed her backpack and rushed out. "Uh…" Mikoto was left stunned as she completely forgot what she had just said to make the girl run off like that.

Humming to herself in the bathroom, Mai lathered her body with strawberry soap and washed her hair with strawberry shampoo. She couldn't help but feel oh so giddy inside; this would be the first time her teacher decided to take her out for dinner. It might as well be the happiest moment in her life, it's like a date and yet it isn't really a date because it's more of a reward she got for being diligent with her practicing in creating a force-field.

"Put this on," Mikoto said tossing her helmet to Mai. The girl dressed in her casual clothing consisting of a short skirt, light shade of red top, and a pale orange vest. Mikoto stood there in her signature outfit, smiling warmly at the sight in front of her. It was quite cute, and she hasn't seen someone this cute since her broke up with Shizuru years ago due to their grandparents' marriage. Mai didn't wait for further instruction as she fasten the helmet on, Mikoto helped her get on the white Suzuki Hayabusa before she herself got on and drove off.

They drove a few miles away from school, to a fancy restaurant that reserve for maybe middle-class to high-class or just the latter part Mai isn't sure. "Ah, Minagi-sama…" the host greeted her as soon as she stepped inside with Mai right behind her. "Private room, two portions of the usual," Mikoto said. "Right this way," the man in his mid-fifties said with great respect as he led the way down the hall and away from prying eyes. "Thank you," Mikoto said politely as the man bowed and left.

"Wow…" Mai marveled at the decoration in the small room as she sat down across from Mikoto. "Mikoto-chan!" someone called out causing the two people in the room to turn their attention to the voice. A woman in her late forties smiled warmly at the girls as she brought a tray filled with foods in and placed it on the table. "Sakiko-san, there's no need for you to personally bring it here…" "Nonsense! If it wasn't for you, that no good daughter of mine would be in jail by now," Yuuki Sakiko said cutting Mikoto off. "But I have to wonder when will she settle down like Natsuki-chan," Sakiko let out a sigh. "Oh, who might this young lady be? What's your name dear?" the woman doesn't stay sad for long. "Tohkiha Mai," Mai said meekly. "My, you're a cute one…" Sakiko studied Mai intently before turning her attention back on Mikoto again. "She's going to be a fine Grand Master someday Mikoto-chan," just with that the woman giggled lightly and left the room.

"Um… sensei, what's a Grand Master?" Mai asked trying to break the silence the filled the room after Sakiko left. "Grand Master is a highest title any magi novice could ever dream of; very few were named Grand Master. They were originally named Grand Magister until men started to obtain the title and changed it to Grand Master." Mikoto said in a nonchalant tone. "Magi are technically magic novice, Magnus is a full-fledge magic user, Seer would be those who surpass at least two magic trials, Grand Seer are ones that traveled the world at least once, Master are those who held positions in the High Council, and finally Grand Master could be a member of the High Council or select a companion to travel the world to vanquish inhabitants that aren't from this world." Mikoto decided to go into a more detail explanation for her student to better understand about the world they're in.

"What about that title that Yuuki-sensei was referred to?" Mai asked nodding her head trying to absorb as much information about all these things as she could since her mother didn't really talked much about this side of the world they're living in. "Portal Keeper are people with ability to summon weapons to keep guard of the portals that linked from this world to other worlds. Guardian is a higher rank compared to Portal Keeper, but they did the same job as Portal Keeper though they're allowed to be selected by Seer and Grand Seer as companion. Then there's Champion, who usually seen accompanying Grand Seer acting as companion. Grand Champion, like Master held position in the High Council and acted as exam proctors to all those wanting to become Guardian or Champion, Hero are the highest position compares to Grand Master. Then there's Epic Hero, there are very few who made it to that title as they have the power to overrule even those of Grand Master and Hero. Epic Hero was considered a myth until recent years when someone managed to obtain such title, it rumored that Epic Hero could pick his or her own companion without ever being able to use magic." Mikoto finished and took a sip of her tea.

"Wow, you're very informed sensei," Mai said with awe listening to Mikoto's words. "Yeah, I guess…" Mikoto looked down all of a sudden. "Come on, eat up otherwise you won't be having enough energy for tomorrow. It would be a whole day of training," Mikoto changed the subject abruptly as she doesn't want to talk about her personal life with her student. After all, it's supposed to be a celebration for a job well-done for the busty teen. And so the two enjoyed a nice dinner together, though Mai was at awe at how much her teacher could eat which is something she found to be endearing as she herself loves to cook.

Suddenly the street seemed crowded when the left the restaurant, Mikoto and Mai shared a laugh together when Sakiko came in complaining about her no-good daughter some more before letting the two go. Someone bumped into Mikoto nearly knocking her off her balance, but Mai was right by her side and kept her from falling. Mikoto immediately noticed something missing right away, but she didn't act like it.

"Hey kid, looks like your money got stolen," a man said walking pass by them. "How far do you think he'll be able to run with needles stick to his vital points?" Mikoto asked as she raised her left hand up and tiny needles flying out of the palm of her hand hitting its target causing the man to fell flat down on his face. Money and some small jewels spilled out on the ground, Mikoto come up to him and looking down at the man with dangerous gaze.

"Um… um… I was just borrowing it…" he said nervously picking up the money and jewels and was about to hand it over to Mikoto. "I could care less about those, but this is mine." Mikoto said as she leaned over and picked up a ruby crystal, and within it there seemed to be a woman trapped inside it. "Next time, you might not be so lucky…" she murmured getting up and left with Mai trailing right behind her.

"Sensei is it okay to let him have all those?" Mai asked feeling a bit scared at Mikoto's action earlier. "Those were just trinkets I got from my trip in South America, doesn't worth that much." Mikoto replied and shoved the crystal into her pocket. "Let's go for a walk, the park is just this way." Mikoto suggested and headed off leaving the student to chase after her.

_A/N: Uh... it's something for Natsuki to be jealous about? I don't think there's anyone jealous of Mikoto, I'm so lost... Besides, it's a bit enticing with putting Mikoto and Shizuru together, like the sinner and the innocent... just interesting. Though I am not going at it as a permanently pairing, it prolly be too angsty in the end. Besides, this is just adding a little drama into the boring life of our preferred fav. pairing(s). Who am I to judge when I'm a Mai/Mikoto addict._


	8. Chapter 8

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. VIII_

"Um… sensei, are you mad?" Mai asked as they walked quietly in the park. "Hm? What is there to be mad at?" Mikoto chuckled as she couldn't understand why her student would think she's mad. "I'm just wondering if there would be some kind of demons roaming around the school campus tonight," the feral girl mused. "Shouldn't we hurry back to check up on that?" Mai felt almost like she's losing her mind at the mention of demons attacking the school. "Nah, we got a Portal Keeper and a Guardian to fend off any kind of demons that appear. I can't really help since I'm under no obligation to do so, and I don't bare any of those titles either." Mikoto said waving her hand dismissing Mai's question rather calmly.

All the while, back at school something terrible really did managed to squeeze through the portal in the track field. It was earlier than usual, and Natsuki was not happy with the unannounced timing of its appearance as she was in the middle of cuddling with Shizuru. Nao wasn't particularly doing anything to be annoyed, since both her and Shiho were just finishing up grading papers anyway. This would just mean that dinner will be put on hold, and it's as good a time for her to stretch her muscles as she usually put it.

By the time Nao arrived, Natsuki was seen flying smashed into a side of the freshman building. There isn't just one giant demon, but multiple of them. A flying head on a spiky wheel, a giant praying mantis looking thingy, an enormous octopus or squid (hard to tell), a bat demon, and one mutated looking fish of some kind, Nao stared at the monsters in front of her for a while and decided to call in for some backup as the whole water creature thing will not be easy to vanquish. She should know, since she once was nearly drowned by one a few years back during her training days and the thought of it made her shuddered involuntarily.

Back at the park, the teacher and student decided to sit down on a bench and watch the night sky above and enjoy a peaceful moment together. "Um… sensei, do you uh… have a boyfriend?" Mai asked meekly looking down at the ground. "I hate men," Mikoto said with malice within her answer. Though her answer relieved Mai's mind a bit, but the venom within that answer made her curious as to why such a fine person as her teacher would have such a hatred for men. This is something she's determined to find out, but the first thing she wanted to do was probably trying to woo her teacher's heart. _I'm going to go for it!_ Mai's resolved was just that, the girl was determined to be with her teacher no matter what.

Their quiet moment was disrupted when Mikoto's phone went off; irritated the feral girl picked up and answered it. _"Hey, is the little spit fire still with you? We're in a bit of a jam, and it would be great if you two can give us a hand or two. The crazy dog is getting her fur ruffled up by the flying head and evil bat,"_ Nao said over the line before Mikoto could even say anything. "Only if you're going to ask Shiho to marry you," Mikoto said flatly and Mai could hear someone cursing on the other line. _"Hell no! I'll never ask her to marry me,"_ Nao shouted over the line and Mikoto put the phone at a distance from her ear. "Well, have funs with the demons then…" Mikoto trailed off as she's about the hung up. _"Fine! You win, you foul devil's spawn!" _Nao shouted over the line. "I'll tell your mother of the good news, and we'll be there in a bit." Mikoto said and quickly hung up without letting Nao cursing at her some more about conspiring with that devil of a woman that is her mother.

"I guess our little walk just got cut short," Mikoto smiled at her student and it made Mai blushed lightly under those amber eyes. "Come on," Mikoto said again as she took Mai's hand in hers and moved away from the park in a hurry toward her bike by the restaurant. The ride back was shorter than the ride there; Mikoto let Mai wore her helmet as she drove without one.

"Remember; use your fire to heat up the fish and squid. It is the most efficient way to destroy them," Mikoto said one last time as they run up to the closed gates. "Its lock, how do we get in?" Mai asked looking at the iron gates in front of them. "Hang on," Mikoto said as she picked the teen up and with one leap, they're already on the inside of the school and the booming sound could be heard. Mikoto didn't let go of the teen, instead she rushed quickly to the scene of all that chaos that's going on.

"Come on mutt, you can't seriously be drained already!" Nao shouted to a nearly flattened Natsuki on the ground. "Oh, like you're any better off ugly spider!" Natsuki shouted back to the red head with glass shards on her back from getting smashed into the windows on the second floor. They're both badly beaten; blood was soaking up Natsuki's midnight tresses and dripping down her face. The praying mantis thing was the only one that they managed to vanquish and wounded the bat, but the other three proven to be more difficult than they looked.

"Kekeke… struggle all you want… you can't defeat us…" the flying head on the wheel laughed. "Now you will pay for killing our comrade," the bat shrieked as its left wing regenerated. "It really pays to know someone from higher up, that's for sure. Hahaha…" the squid demon added as its tentacles about to squeeze the life out of both Nao and Natsuki.

A loud whistle caught the demons' attention, Mikoto stood on the roof top of the freshman building leaving Mai on the ground behind a tree for cover. Like a lightning flash, Mikoto moved quickly and severed the tentacles that got her friends freeing them from death's grip. Putting the enemies in a state of chaos, this giving her enough times to device a plan with the two fighters.

"I'll take the flying head, Nao take out the bat with your claws. Natsuki, shred that squid up and make sushi out of that fish, it will give the kid enough time to summon a strong fireball to evaporate that water fish." Mikoto said in a commanding voice. "Sure, be careful of that damn head, neither of us could get close to it without bleeding." Nao said nodding her head and showing the cut on her arm. "Thanks," Mikoto said. "Alright, let's end this!" Natsuki said with burning fire in her emerald eyes. "You got it mutt," Nao agreed as they both leaped into the air and attacked their perspective enemies leaving the flying head to Mikoto.

Her claws changed into her gauntlets, Mikoto took a leap of fate and aimed to punch the spikes out but unfortunately the spikes were moving at such a speed that it shredded through her gauntlets and into her flesh. "Dammit!" Mikoto hissed as her blood spilled and her right hand about to go numb. "You can't stop me… I'll cut you to shreds… Kekekeke…" the flying head laugh it up spinning in midair.

_"Mikoto, do you know how to stop a fan without getting hurt?" _a gentle voice echoed in Mikoto's head, a voice she hadn't heard since she was seven. "Heh, the core of course…" Mikoto smirked forcing all the nanonite from her body into her right hand forming one incredibly thick gauntlet, one that looked too big for her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. IX_

After cutting up the bat, Nao helped out Natsuki despite that fact that she doesn't even remotely like the gym teacher. Struggling, they really did sliced up the octopus, but the fish just won't stay sliced up as it kept on turning into water and pulled itself together over and over again. It is good for Mai as the thing's attention was focused on Nao and Natsuki, leaving her with plenty of time to conjure up her strongest fireball she could ever handle.

"Move it dog!" Nao shouted when she finally noticed an enormous ball of flame heading her way. Natsuki quickly pulled her weapon back and twirled causing a nice rotation moving away from the demon as Nao reached her hand out and shoot her claws to the nearest tree possible. The demon let out a screeching cry as the fire simmering it up causing the water in its body to evaporate quickly and nicely.

Going back to Mikoto, she bent her knees down slightly and leaped so high into the air that the flying head couldn't even seen her. When she came down, her fist come in contact with its face causing a bone crushing sound almost sickening if the thing wasn't a demon and Mikoto was a more sensitive person. She maintained the same force pushing it to a halt and down onto the ground, creating a nice crater as her feet landed safely on its spikes. Materializing a sword on her left hand, Mikoto drove it down into its mouth as she lifted her right fist off of it. She was purely driven by instincts and nothing else, breathing heavily her eyes glowed burning into the demon's mind to search for an answer and found it she did.

Along come Yukino to clean up the mess, unlike many Magnus Yukino doesn't know any kind of offense magic. Her magic ability dealt directly with mending things, and making everything looked like it had never been broken gods know how many times already. Everyone was helping out and no one noticed the deep gnash on Mikoto's right arm whatsoever.

The only time anyone noticed of the feral girl was when she collapsed from blood lost; Mai was the first to be by her side followed by Nao and the other two. "Oh crap, now what?" Nao asked rolling Mikoto on her back and checked her pulse. "I can only fix inanimate objects, flesh and blood are beyond me." Yukino said looking at the gnash on the arm. "I think Shizuru could do something about it," Natsuki said as she whipped her phone out only to be stopped by Mikoto. "D-don't… Just let me rest for a couple of days…" Mikoto said breathing heavily. "…and I'll be fine…" she finished and losing consciousness.

Natsuki was about to picked Mikoto up and took her back to the girl's place that is until Nao slapped her hands away from the unconscious girl. "Don't touch her," Nao said flatly while receiving a glare from the other woman. Nao scoop the feral girl up and left with Mai tagging along behind her, and she didn't seemed bother with that enough to shooed the teen away instead she sort of enjoyed the company.

"That girl is becoming too much like that brat," Natsuki said shaking her head watching Nao leaving with Mikoto in her arms with Mai behind her. "That's because Mikoto can easily related to what Yuuki-san had gone through; after all they're both in very similar situation for a while. It is only natural that they formed a certain kind of bond between them," Yukino said quietly. "Yeah, but I fear that that child become drawn into the battle between the girl and her family. You've meet her family, you know how crazy they are…" Natsuki murmured. "I just hope things would be better for them, the road in front of them would be full of spikes and thorns for sure." Yukino nodded her head in agreement with Natsuki.

Back at Nao and Mai, heading out of the campus and crossing the quiet street over to a house that seemed to be hidden behind layers of trees. "Hey kid, I know you got a crush on her and all. But don't you think you're a little young for that?" Nao asked without looking over at the teen walking beside her. "I'm sixteen, sensei." Mai started feeling a bit dislike toward her biology teacher as usual. "I find her to be a very interesting person," Mai proceed to explain her point of view about Mikoto. "Belief me kid, she is more than just an interesting person. This girl been through more hardship than an orphan," Nao laughed. "I'm sure Kuga-sensei warned you about being too close to her, right?" Nao asked. "Mm," Mai nodded without saying much. "If you're going to take her advice, best stay away from me too. We're just a bunch of lousy people, you know?" Nao laughed yet again.

They stopped in front of a small quiet house; Nao reached out and opened the door with her spare key. The two attended the cut and bandaged it up, leaving Mikoto to rest up in her room for the time being as they went into the kitchen and make some tea. Of course, Shiho was called over to keep an eye on the unconscious girl, but that doesn't mean they can't have a little chat before shooing the teen home.

"I bet you want to know more about her right?" Nao asked winking suggestively at Mai's way causing the poor girl to blush a nice shade. "Nao-chan, please be nice to her." Shiho warned her roommate. "Anywho, where to start?" Nao tried to sound thoughtful and mature for maybe a few moments. "You can start with how you met her," Shiho suggested as she poured the tea into three cups and handed one to each. "Yeah, I bet my crazy mother told you about me almost going to jail and stuff right? That woman is a psycho," Nao chuckled and the other two just stared at her silently.

"It was a couple of years back, back when I was still a novice in training to become a Portal Keeper like my dead old man." Nao started and referred to her deceased father in an unkind tone of voice. "I mean, I wasn't thrilled about it, and caused a lot of havoc because why should I care about humanity right? Well, I still don't but meeting her changed my mind about becoming a Portal Keeper." Nao's emerald eyes danced as she took a sip of her tea. "We fought together through many battles, but in the end I was chosen to be a Portal Keeper. She was really cool about brushing it off though, seeing her fight just really set my blood on fire and I feel like if I don't be at least as good as her or outdo her I just couldn't live with myself. She doesn't fight for humanity and all that bullshit, that girl fight her own battle and she fight because she wanted to. I guess that was what drawn me to her," Nao nodded again at her own affirmation.

"I guess it's my turn to tell you about how I met her now," Shiho started once Nao finished and Mai said nothing but listen. "As you can see, I'm but a normal person so all those magic and stuff was out of my league, though it doesn't mean that I don't believe in those and think it's garbage. I met Minagi-sensei during my study in Tokyo U, and she was also there and volunteered as a test subject to our project on nano-tech. I'm impressed with the amount of nanonite that's inside of her body, and what's even more amazing was how she got it to transform into object she desired for by her will alone. The nanonite really helped her heal faster than your average person, but there's just something else about her that neither of us was able to find out. Maybe, just maybe you'll be the one to unlock that mystery." Shiho added her two cents of a story.

"Pshh… I doubt it, a relationship between master and pupil are forbidden in the world of magic and demons." Nao interjected. "R-really?" Mai was shocked of the news. "Why did you think Kuga warned you for?" Nao asked with a raised brow at the teen. "But if I become a Grand Master, then it won't be a problem is it?" Mai asked as the theory of that hit her. "Nope, still forbidden…" Nao really stretched her words out. "Well…" Mai started debating with herself about her feelings for her teacher. "I don't care; screw them if they're against it. I love her and that's all I care about," Mai said with a determination look on her face that the other two found it to be rather amusing yet very interesting at the same time.

"How long have you known her to be so determined about your feelings for her anyway?" Nao picked on the teen suddenly. "Um… about a week?" Mai asked looking a bit flustered. "Do you believe its fate that you met her?" the red head pushed on and the busty teen nodded her head. "I'm sure you'll get over your crush on her soon," Nao said suddenly ruffling the teen's hair up. "Almost everyone who met her ended up having a crush for her at one point or another, it's like a charming effect thing. But they soon get over it and you will too," Shiho said with a warm smile on her lips. "No dammit! I said I love her and I mean it!" Mai was getting really agitated by her teachers at this point. Her angry outburst surprised the other two women; this led them to re-evaluate the seriousness of teen's feelings for her teacher.


	10. Chapter 10

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. X_

Mai went back to her room, took a shower and went to bed. It seemed that the more she heard about her teacher from the others, the more confusing she becomes about everything around her. If she had known that becoming Mikoto's pupil will hindered her love for the young teacher, she wouldn't be accepting it and stay as a half-baked magi instead. What's done is done, and there's no turning back even with all the magic in the world there's just no time turning spell to change anything.

After that night, things suddenly become quieter and Mai somehow managed to convince Mikoto that she should be there preparing breakfast and dinner for the still recovering girl. Of course, it doesn't mean that Mikoto eased up on forcing her to create a force-field around the object, but Mai didn't mind because she enjoyed every moments she spent with her teacher so much that she forgotten about everyone else.

"Good morning sensei," Mai practically chirped seeing Mikoto coming out of her bedroom looking as well-groomed as usual. "Mornin'," Mikoto replied letting a yawn slipped her lips. "Mm… something smells good," the feral girl said walking into the small kitchen where Mai was just about done, cooking the morning meal. "Curry," Mai replied smiling her thousand watts smile. "Sounds good," Mikoto nodded as she took out two small bowls setting it on the dinning table along with the rice cooker.

"So Mai-chan, where have you been lately? Leaving your room early and coming back late, is there something you're hiding from us?" Chie asked as soon as the teen got into her class after bidding her teacher goodbye. "I have nothing to hide from you guys, but this is just personal matter so butt off." Mai said as she's being stubborn about her friends' antics about invading her privacy. "Come on Mai-chan, don't be so cruel to us." Chie said trying to be dramatic. "We know that you've been seeing Minagi-sensei, so what's the gist between you two now?" Aoi leaned in and whispered into Mai's ears. "Whoa, you're fast Aoi-chan," Chie was taken aback a bit. "It's good to know some hacking skills, you know?" Aoi grinned at her two friends. "I-I don't think that's something to boast about…" Mai said looking somewhat disinterested.

"Anyway, school's going to be over soon. Do you have any plan for the summer Mai-chan?" Chie changed the subject since she figured that there's no way to pry anything interesting out of her stubborn friend's mouth. "My parents said they would be on a trip with my brother oversea, so I'm staying here since there's some training I still needed to finish." Mai murmured her reply. "Training?" Aoi looked at the busty teen with a questioning look while Chie give a practically blank stare. "Flower arrangement and tea ceremony training and maybe kendo training," Mai quickly covered up her slipup. "Wow, Mai-chan is working hard on becoming a perfect housewife. Aoi-chan, maybe you should do that too…" Chie teased the other girl and deserved a pinched on the side causing her to wince a bit loudly that everyone was staring her way.

Meanwhile, at a Tea House a few miles away from Fuuka Gakuen, Mikoto sit quietly dressing in a black suit looking at the woman with short pinkish hair sitting across from her. She wasn't planning for this, and it was a bit of a sudden when she was called out of the blue to come here because her parents wanted to talk to her. Mikoto was definitely not amused about this situation, and the men sitting next to her doesn't help either.

"Mikoto-chan, don't you think Himeno-chan a lovely young woman?" a woman in her forties said to Mikoto, her long raven hair and pale skin made her looked somewhat sickly while sitting to Mikoto's left side. "I know that Fumi-san is a nice and lovely person, but what does it have anything to do with me?" Mikoto asked at pointblank. "Mikoto, do not use that tone of voice to your mother!" a man to her right said glaring at her but she just ignored him completely. "With all respect tou-san," Mikoto started turning around to face him and looking into his amber eyes. "I rather you not speak of that word ever again, and for whatever reason that you couldn't come straight out and say it. I'm leaving," Mikoto said sternly as her gaze turned into boiling anger.

"You win," an older man next to her father spoke up. "We called you here to meet Himeno Fumi-chan here; we will be setting a date for your wedding. She is the daughter of the High Council Himeno Shin-sama," the old man said as he took a sip of his tea. "Of course, she herself is already a Seer…" Mikoto's father boasted while Fumi could only blushed. "It is still none of my concern," Mikoto said flatly carrying practically no emotions of any kind in her voice. "You will not disobey grandfather, will you Mikoto?" a older of the two man said as his eyes turned slit for a moment before it turned back into that gentle look once more. "You're thinking too highly of yourself ouji-san," the feral girl mocked crossing her arms in front of her defiantly.

"Fumi-san, this will be a family affair, so if you don't mind please stay out of it." Mikoto said looking at the woman in front of her. Fumi saw a glimpse of something utterly scary within those golden eyes that practically petrified her, so the only thing she could do was nodding her head as her tongue seemed to be caught in her throat. "Thank you," Mikoto said as her gaze mellowed a bit.

"Now, I think that Fumi-san would be best suit to marry Reito ani-ue," Mikoto started a new topic. "That's preposterous! One Seer cannot just marry to another Seer," her grandfather interrupted her immediately of her idea. "It seemed that you've forgotten something important ouji-san," Mikoto said calmly. "Shall I refresh your memories then?" she started narrowing her gaze upon him immediately. "If I recall correctly, you married to Shizuru's grandmother: Fujino Shizuka, a well-known Grand Master. Do you deny that since you, yourself is also a Grand Master who just married another one?" she went right to the point and hit the heart. "If you done it, I don't see the reason why she can't be married to Reito ani-ue," Mikoto closed it without letting anyone interrupting her again. "And I don't think you should be deciding on whom they should married, Fumi-san here and Reito ani-ue had known each since childhood and they had been seeing each other for quite a while now. So what give you the idea that it's okay to arranged a marriage for your children in this day and age?" she finished and got up.

"If you excuse me, I have other things to deal with." Mikoto straighten her tie a bit and left them in shock. The usually obedient kid was replaced by a strong and determined young woman, and with power that could post as a threat to the High Council. Their leash on her seemed to be broken, and now they were unable to put a new leash on her and could only watched her walking out on them with confident.

"She is right," Fumi finally found her voice. "And I agree with her," a handsome young man said as he opened the sliding door to the room. "Reito-kun," Fumi was surprised by the young man's sudden appearance. "Fumi, marry me." Reito said and got down on one knee beside her. "Yes," was all she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck shocking his family even more. "Well then, if you excuse us, I'm taking her shopping for a wedding ring." Reito grinned at the rest of his family and left with Fumi, who give a slight bow.

_One day, I will crush you all. Every single one of you that got a hand in killing my mother,_ Mikoto looked back at the Tea House from the parking lot standing there with her hands in her pockets. A light breeze picked up around her causing her braided sideburns to sway slightly, and a light dark aura enveloped around her. _You will be the first to die, Kanzaki Kentaro. The man who lies and cheats, the man who made my mother suffered so much. I will pay you back for all the pain you caused her, _Mikoto was seeping with hatred as she mounted her bike and sped off.


	11. Chapter 11

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. XI_

"Good job," Mikoto praised the teen when she finally was able to create a force-field around the box and maintained it without difficulty. "Now try to create it from underneath the box to lift the box up," Mikoto continued. Mai nodded her head and went back on her training, school had been out yesterday and all students had gone home except for Mai.

The door to the place suddenly flew opened; Natsuki flew in and pointed her weapon at Mikoto's throat causing Mai to break her concentration. "You really are a demon," Natsuki said venomously at Mikoto as her blade drawn blood from the feral girl's neck. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Mikoto said calmly. "Grand Seer Touno Yuie, you killed her didn't you?" Natsuki asked. "Why would I want to kill that vile woman for?" Mikoto asked with a raised brow. "Admit it, she has been a thorn in your side for a while now opposing you from becoming a Portal Keeper," Natsuki hissed.

"I killed her," a man's voice filled the air coming from behind Natsuki. Natsuki whirled around and pointed her weapon at him, only to quickly drawn it back to her side and saluted the man that seemed to be his in sixties dressing in a white crisp suit. "Jiji, how many time did I told you not to try and solve my problems?" Mikoto asked the man narrowing her eyes on him. "I will not stand for anyone to talk lowly of my daughter and granddaughter," the man replied firmly. The two looked identical, except for the fact that he had white hair and no braided sideburns.

"Minagi-sama," Natsuki said with a lot of respect for the old man. "Natsuki-chan," the old man smiled at Natsuki. "I don't care if you're the legendary Epic Hero Jiji, I will kill you if you keep interfering with my plan." Mikoto said calmly but her words were one full of threats. "You are but a fledgling my child, the possibility of you ever being able to beat is still very low." Minagi Jijirou chuckled at his granddaughter's threat. "Be it so, once I've found what I'm looking for, I will kill you if you interfere." Mikoto said coldly. "You are too confident child," Jijirou said and as quick as lightning, he had already sent her flying smash into the other side of the wall.

"Sensei!" Mai cried at seeing her beloved teacher being pushed around like a toy. "How can you ever hope of taking down the High Council with this kind of power, Mikoto?" the old man roared kicking Mikoto hard enough that the wall behind her give way sending her rolling a few feet away. "Argh…" Mikoto spit out a mouthful of fresh blood. Anger was seeping out of her body; Mikoto got up and brushed off the dust before wiping a trail of blood from the corner of her mouth off. "You hit like a girl," Mikoto grinned popping her knuckles.

She suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of her grandfather, just like the night when she fought along side with Nao. A dark aura enveloped around her just as her punch connected with the old man's abdomen, Jijirou was caught off-guarded feeling incredible pain upon the impact. Her power exploded and sent him flying, breathing heavily as the aura become more and more visible even to the naked eyes.

They fought a hand-to-hand combat; Mikoto maintained her prowess but her grandfather proven to be one tough cookie for someone his age. Fists collided, and kicks were dodged, blood spilled and bones cracked but neither would stop. Mai couldn't stand it, but she doesn't know how to stop the drawn out battle either. Suddenly an idea hit her, recalling that her beloved teacher could absorb her magic, she figured that throwing a strong enough fireball at them would get them to stop their mindless fight. It turned out that her idea was indeed a good one, as it did the trick but both people collapsed right after that. Natsuki took Minagi Jijirou away as Nao was called to help Mai bring the unconscious Mikoto back to her place.

"Why is it every time she's with you, she always ended up passed out?" Nao asked the teen after laying the deadweight onto the couch. "Anyway, I don't think I really care to know the reason, but look after her please. See ya," Nao waved heading back out in a rather hurry manner. "Thank you Yuuki-sensei," Mai called to the red head. "Sure, whatever…" Nao's voice echoed as she was already far away from the house.

"Sensei…" Mai whispered while dragging her teacher into the bedroom. Dressing the wounds up nicely, Mai couldn't help but placed a kiss on Mikoto's cheek before heading out to prepare dinner for two though she's not sure if her teacher would be up by then. _I wonder what the High Council did to sensei that got her holding such a grudge against them. I doubt that my parents would tell me about it,_ Mai sighed while preparing for dinner.

"Mm… something smells good," Mikoto said dragging her feet into the kitchen. "Sensei, you need to go back to bed or those wounds of yours will never heal." Mai jumped upon hearing Mikoto's voice. "I'm fine," Mikoto smiled at the teen. "Though I'm starting to wonder what would I do when you finished your training and get married," Mikoto chuckled at her own words. Her words got Mai turned a nice shade of pink, and the girl accidentally cut her finger because she was cutting some vegetables to prepare a salad for two. "Ow…" Mai said looking down at her finger now oozing blood. "Ah, you cut yourself, let me see that." Mikoto was already right next to the teen and took her hand and sucked on the bleeding finger. Mai couldn't help but felt something warm spreading throughout her entire body, though she had to wonder what it feel like to kiss those lips that was wrapped around her finger.


	12. Chapter 12

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. XII_

"How is she?" a man behind the paper thin door asked Jijirou. "She is definitely showing signs of a Demon Slayer," Jijirou replied grabbing his neck and ripped off the mask showing a young and handsome face. "Did she know that it is you, Nagi-kun?" the man behind the door asked. "If she knew, she certainly didn't show it in front of the others. Though I don't think she likes it for us to give her a hand in her quest for vengeance," Minagi Nagi answered politely. "I see, what about that child she's teaching?" the man asked changing the subject easily. "Tou-san, what are you getting at here?" Nagi raised a brow at the man behind the door. "Let's say that the child might change Mikoto's heart about seeking revenge, what will you do then?" the man asked his son. "I say it's her choice," Nagi shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring manner. "Though I will avenge my sister's death if her daughter become unable to fulfill it, Mikoto-chin and I swore it on Mira-chan's grave. Well, not really a grave but what's left of her…" Nagi said thoughtfully.

"I guess it was wrong of me to have created that relic in the first place," Nagi's father let out a heavy sighed. "Men had really become overly greedy with power, and they're willing to kill each other over it. Such a pity," the real Minagi Jijirou said. "Well, not all men are like that, because some fought to keep it hidden." Nagi suddenly defended the human race. Someone who never cared much for the lives he had taken, suddenly become defensive over such ancient trivial matter. Though the mention of the relic didn't bring back good memories, it was the thing that had cost Minagi Mira's life and planted the seed of hatred in a child's heart. A mysterious relic that rumored to increase a magician's power if one obtained it, or it could make a demon invincible. Either way, the rumored is that it lied somewhere around the main portal, it was why there are more and more demons jumping out of that portal than anywhere else in the world.

"Aren't you a least bit curious to see what it look like Nagi?" his father asked him. "Tou-san, I'm an Epic Hero myself, and not to mention a demi. I'm confident in my power that I do not need something else to make me stronger," Nagi said proudly. "Don't overestimate yourself boy, she sure done a numbers on your ribs haven't she? Unlike us, she's too human but the nanonite in her body let her recovers faster than even you Nagi, don't take things to lightly as everything will only get worst from now on since we killed that vile woman. Get yourself some well-deserved rest my son," Jijirou said from behind the door dismissing his son. "Okay, wake me up when it start raining cats and dogs then," Nagi said waving his hand while yawning heading back to his room on the other end of old Japanese style home.

"Sensei, where are we going?" Mai asked as Mikoto stuffed another duffel bag into the back of the car. "Camping," Mikoto replied shutting the hatchback and got in the driver's seat. "Eh?! But it's too hot for camping," Mai complained. "That's the whole point, once you become a Seer or Grand Seer you will have to pass a trial of constantly being on the road with no money. Enough of that, let's go!" Mikoto said shifting the car into gear and sped off nearly giving the poor girl next to her a heart attack. "S-sensei… maybe we should invite Munataka-sensei and Yuuki-sensei along…" Mai said, though the main reason was for someone else to be behind the wheel and not Mikoto. "Nonsense, they're helping out at the restaurant." Mikoto said taking her eyes off the road to look at her student. "Ahhh… sensei!!!" Mai screamed as the car moved into the other lane and a truck was coming right at them. "Hm?" Mikoto turned back to the road and her eyes bugged out, she quickly turned the wheel and avoided the accident while Mai kept her eyes tightly shut waiting for the light at the end of the tunnel to come for her.

_Sensei, I did not know how bad you are behind the wheel of a car._ Mai was ever glad to feel the ground under her feet again, the ride with Mikoto might as well scarred her for life as least until she's able to drive. But for now, she preferred that her sensei doesn't drive anything that isn't two wheels, Mai doesn't want another near death experience ever again and she prayed that someone picked them up when the camping trip was over otherwise she might die for real with the way Mikoto was driving. For someone who can took down demons and drive a motorcycle with ease, Mikoto was a horrible driver driving the Honda Fit by nearly crashing into cars coming opposite lanes about half a dozen times on her way to the camping site.

They set up camp, Mikoto went to a nearby river and caught some fishes and Mai prepared dinner with it while her teacher went gathering in the woods for some wild berries or perhaps mushrooms. The feral girl come back with some more dry woods and a shirt full of wild plums. They had early dinner, and went to sleep early after they washed themselves by the river. Being that there's only one tent, Mai was happy to be able to shared the same sleeping space with her beloved teacher though Mikoto seemed a bit oblivious to the teen's feelings.

"Sensei…" Mai whispered wondering if her teacher had fallen asleep yet. "Hm?" Mikoto sounded sleepy. "Sensei, um…" Mai paused trying to gather up some courage since they are alone after all. "Are… are you seeing someone right now?" Mai finally said it. "Mm… what spark this question?" Mikoto asked reaching out and pulled Mai's sleeping bag closer to hers. "N-no, I was just wondering, that's all…" Mai replied feeling flustered as she hide her head under the cover. "No, I'm not seeing anyone right now." Mikoto decided to answer the teen. "Sensei?" Mai called again peeping out from under the cover only to realized how close she was to her teacher. "Yes?" Mikoto opened her eyes and stared at the teen intently. "There's uh… something I've been meaning to tell you, and um… I l…" Mikoto quickly covered the teen's mouth before she could even finish her declaration. "Shh… the trees have ears…" Mikoto whispered pulling the teen into her sleeping bag.

Mai boldly climbed on top of her teacher, snuggling up to Mikoto since the sleeping bag isn't really made for two people. "I love you, Minagi-sensei," Mai whispered into Mikoto's ears before she quickly moved down and hid her face into Mikoto's neck fearing rejection. Mikoto tensed up upon hearing those words as her golden eyes dilated for a moment before returning to its normal state, a smile formed on her lips as she closed her eyes while snaking her arms around the teen's waist embracing the inevitable that will come at them when the High Council found out about her student's feelings for her. "Mm… you smells good," Mikoto commented. There were many people whom confessed to her throughout her years in high school and college, but none had been as honest and sincere as the busty teen laying in her arms right now. None had moved her icy heart, but Tohkiha Mai managed to melted her heart and cared for her like no one else had ever done. Shizuru did care for her, but that caring feelings are completely different that this one and it made Mikoto's smile grew even bigger and wider as the two drift off to sleep ignoring the spies outside their tent watching them from the trees.


	13. Chapter 13

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. XIII_

"I know that you dislike Minagi, so tell me the truth between her and Tohkiha and you will be able to rid her." "Zeo-san, I might not like her but that's strictly a family affair. I would appreciate it if you do not try to get in the middle of it," Natsuki interrupted the man while giving him her famous Death Glare causing the man to cringed lightly from it. "Ma… Kuga-kun, there's no need to be so hostile, I'm just offering to help you getting her out of your hair here." Neritz Zeo said with a nervous smile on his face. "As a Guardian and a person, I advise you to stay out of other people's business. Good day Zeo-san," Natsuki said in a dangerous tone as she stood up and left the coffee shop, stopping to pay for her drinks only.

"Hmph… this girl is more stubborn than we believed her to be, but no matter there are plenty of staff at the school that would surely got something against the brat." Zeo murmured plotting something in his brain. He pulled out a few pictures, each with a head shot of someone. There's a picture of Natsuki, another of Shizuru, and Yukino, Haruka, Shiho, and finally Nao. "One of them would have a bone to pick on her," he murmured again and shoved the pictures back into his pocket.

"So what's so urgent that you can't wait until we close the restaurant?" Nao asked looking agitated. "Remember old man Zeo?" Natsuki asked ignoring Nao completely since this isn't the time to argue with the spider. "That bastard?" Nao raised a brow at the mention of the man's name. "Yeah, guess this he was out here earlier and wanted me to say something bad about Mikoto." Natsuki said grumpily. "Ara, I hope that my Natsuki didn't saw it as an opportunity to get back at my cousin," Shizuru chimed in every so cheerfully that it's creeping the others out sometimes. "D-don't be stupid! Of course I didn't," Natsuki stammered looking a bit flustered. "That's my Natsuki, I'm so proud of you honey…" Shizuru said planting a quick kiss on Natsuki's lips in front of everyone.

"Ahem!" Haruka cleared her throat and everyone's attention went back to the issue at hand instead of gawking at the kissing couple. "With that being said, I'm sure he will be looking for one of us soon. I personally do not know of Minagi long enough to judge her, and I'm sure Yukino here doesn't have anything bad to say about her either. What about you three?" Haruka said in a calming manner looking from Nao to Shiho and finally Shizuru. "I prefer not to deal with such vile people," Shiho said deadpan. "Ara, I belief that Zeo-san will not approach me unless he thinks that he would be able to go back to the High Council in one piece." Shizuru replied with her usual smile. "Heh, he still owed me a few knuckle sandwiches and I think it's time to collect it with interest." Nao smirked while popping her knuckles. "Yuuki-han, don't be rash. His main magic focus is wind, and it's not something you should take lightly. That man is very cunning," Shizuru warned the red head.

Elsewhere, Mai was starting her morning practice by forcing her energy into the ground to detect a small parameter around her. Mikoto was doing pull ups on a branch of a tree nearby, in her short and sleeveless t-shirt breaking sweat in the morning light. Maintaining her calming breathing, Mikoto pulled herself up, surveying the surrounding area before leaping onto another branch on another tree. She was acting normal in front of her student, but her natural alertness got her searching for whoever that was spying outside the tent last night.

"Ack! S-sensei!" Mai called out when someone or rather something came out of nowhere and grabbed onto her. Sharp claws sliced its arms up freeing Mai from its grip immediately, Mikoto appeared in a blink of an eye and caught her student with her left arm wrapping around the busty teen protectively. The cutting hands quickly re-grow itself, the thing was made out of nothing but dirt clay a golem with glowing red eyes acting as surveillance source to the summoner. "Tch… golem, should've known they would use a cheap trick like this," Mikoto murmured flexing her finger and the claws withdrawn itself.

"Mai, watch carefully because I will only show you just this once. Pushing a certain amount of your energy into the ground and focus your thought, visualize what you wanted to come out of the ground and at your enemies." Mikoto said briefly letting go of Mai as she knelt down and placed her right hand flat on the ground. "Hm!" Mikoto grunted lightly pressing her palm into the ground creating a small impact around it. Just like that, Mai couldn't believe her eyes at what her teacher could do. But that would have to wait for later as a dark crystal emerged from the ground and pushed through the golem itself impaling it up high in the air, Mikoto stood up pulling her left hand back forming it into a fist as a huge black gauntlet appeared. Leaping up in the air, the feral girl smashed the golem into dust with just a single swipe of her fist.

A red crystal orb was all that's left of the golem, Mikoto picked it up and look at it. "Hmph, spying on other people is a bad thing don't you know?" Mikoto said to the orb before she crushed it with her bare hand letting the shards of it cut into her hand. "Sensei, you're bleeding…" Mai panicked as she grabbed into her teacher's bloody hand. Mikoto said nothing as she pulled out a ruby crystal and put it under her bleeding hand watching her blood dripped onto it. Her hand glowed and the shards of the orb melted into her palm patching up her cuts immediately.

"My mother, was killed by the Kanzaki men because she was half-demon." Mikoto spoke softly looking at the ruby crystal in her hand glowing brightly as it absorbed her blood. "My grandfather, Minagi Jijirou used whatever fragments that was left of my mother and created this crystal for me to keep it to remind me of who killed her. Everyone in the High Council was involved in her death one way or another, and I'm determined to kill them all for the crime they committed." Mikoto said as her jaw muscles tightened. "When that day came, maybe we will be enemy. Do not hesitate in the battle field if you wanted to stay alive, remember that well." Mikoto spoke smiling her usual warm smile at Mai.

"Sensei, you're an idiot!" Mai said flatly and surprised Mikoto at the teen's bold words. "Of course I will not hesitate to destroy my enemies, but how could I hurt the one person I love so much. Can you do it sensei?" Mai asked tears brimming her amethyst eyes. "For revenge, I will harden my heart and do what I must do." Mikoto answered honestly. "I've been living with my enemies since I was seven, after witnessing them murdered my mother. Tell me Mai, can you forgive someone who is your father yet killed your mother in cold-blood?" Mikoto asked back and Mai really didn't have an answer as she never went through such situation before. "Of course, they didn't raised me as their own child, but as a tool for the High Council. You have no idea how many people I've killed for them, these hands will always carry the scent of blood and death. To them, I am nothing but a monster and I truly am. Mai, do you understand how dangerous I am?" Mikoto asked the teen calmly putting the crystal away. Mai didn't hesitant about what she's feeling, because she wrapped her arms around the older girl and hugged her tightly. "I don't care how dangerous you are, I love you and I will say it over and over until I draw my last breath if I have to just to show you how much I love you, sensei." Mai whispered. "Mm," Mikoto nodded hugging the teen back feeling a sudden warmness spread throughout her entire being as a single tear escaped her right eye.


	14. Chapter 14

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. XIV_

After spending two days camping, the two packed up and go home since the whole golem spy thing spoiled Mikoto's mood in training Mai. "Mai, you know that there's a rule against a relationship between teacher and student from High Council right? I'm sure Kuga and Yuuki-sensei warned you about it already," Mikoto smiled as she kept her eyes on the road and driving rather normally (something Mai was secretly happy as hell). "Yes," Mai answered in a hush tone as it isn't something she wanted to hear from the woman she loved.

"There's a reason why it is forbidden, it started in ancient times…" Mikoto paused for a moment to make sure she got Mai's attention completely. "During those times, teachers are like parents as they guided you through many years of learning the way of the warrior or a scholar, thus it become the norm that you should respected and honored your teachers as though they were your parents. So in light, you wouldn't be marrying your own mother or father right? And if teachers are like parents, then it's immoral to love your teacher romantically. So when the High Council was developed, they enforce that one rule in place fearing of such immoral feelings like that might happened." Mikoto explained to Mai.

"True, but in a sense, you're not my master." Mai said after a long moment of silence between them. "First, you're too young to be my master, second you are not a Magnus so I cannot be your student. Of course, you're my sensei because you were subbing for Kuga-sensei when she was away, otherwise I would much rather called you by your first name." Mai said as she turned a light shade of pink. "Mm! I would like that," Mikoto nodded her head smiling brightly at the teen, causing her heart to skip a beat or two or maybe a lot. "Mi-Mikoto-san…" Mai said turning beet red from embarrassment. "Just Mikoto," the teacher said with a satisfying smile on her face glancing over at the strawberry orange top. "Mi-mi-Mikoto…" one could clearly saw a puff of smoke escaping from the teen's head as she was turning red from head to toes. "Mm!" Mikoto nodded once more savoring the feeling of how her name rolled off Mai's tongue sounded so warm and sweet to her.

"Tsk… tsk… you're still as rash and as violence as ever Nao-chan," Zeo said haughtily at a battered looking Yuuki Nao. "That's rich coming from a slime ball such as you," Nao said wiping away the blood from the corner of her mouth. "Nao-chan, Nao-chan, Nao-chan… If you had listened to me instead, you wouldn't be in this situation." Zeo said waving his index finger from side-to-side at Nao. Behind him, Shiho was unconscious and chained up against the wall, they were in an abandon building just outside of the city. "It's best if you give up now, or her face will bare a lot of scars…" he said licking his lips looking rather gleeful at Nao.

Nao was an easy target, as Zeo had tried to persuade Yukino but the tousle blonde that was with her thrown him out of the house. For a normal human, the woman was as strong as a Guardian or maybe stronger when she picked him up with ease and sent him flying. But Nao, oh Nao and him gone back during the days she was in training and wrecking all kind of chaos. She once partnered with him on a training session, but half-way she disappeared leaving him to deal with an ogre and the scar on his back was the reminder of that. Now was his chance of getting back at her, and what's more useful than knowing that there's someone she cared about that he could use as a shield against her. This was turning out to be for more better than he had expected it to be, once he got his revenge on her Mikoto will be next as she took his kill many times throughout the years of her time being the High Council's dog.

"Why are you here and not with Shi-chan?" Mikoto asked as she got back with Mai right behind her. "I can't find that damn spider anywhere, and Shiho is missing too. Shizuru was called away by the High Council along with Yukino, and I can't find them because I can't leave this place since the spider isn't around here. I can't even sense her at all," Natsuki said with a grim look on her tough face. "Here, go get yourself a bottle of mayo and go home. I'll look for them," Mikoto said as she handed Natsuki some money and shooed the girl away.

Mikoto went and retrieved her blue Suzuki GSX-605F and mounted it, "Get on." Mai took the helmet from her teacher and put it on before she climbed onto the bike and wrapping her arms around Mikoto's waist. "Let's go," Mikoto said as she flipped the visor down and sped off. Pressing a hidden button on her helmet, Mikoto's visor turned into a screen showing her the layout of a building and a blinking red dot somewhere on the top floor. The drive only took a few minutes, since Mikoto drove at a neck-breaking speed that Mai couldn't help but tighten her grip on Mikoto's waist.

Back at Natsuki, being Natsuki of course she wanted very much to grab a bottle of mayo to ease her addiction since Shizuru isn't around, but there's something more important at hands and that's to follow the cat-girl to see where she's heading. Then again, there's just something strange going on between those two that she can't quite put her fingers on just yet, and she had a feeling that there will be turbulence ahead for those two if her hunches are right.

"Argh…" Nao grunted as she hit the wall causing a nice impression of herself onto it. _Dammit Mikoto, hurry up and save Shiho because I don't think I can hold on for much longer. _Nao winced feeling something pierced her right arm, unlike Mikoto she doesn't even have an ounce of nanonite within her body to help her heal faster. Nao nearly fainted when something that's not visible to the naked eyes pierced her left arm, but she suck it in and not screamed out in pain. There's one thing she knew was that never give your enemy the pleasure in knowing the pain you're in, and that's exactly what Zeo was trying to get her to do and there's no way in hell she would let him win.

"Stay here," Mikoto said as soon as they got near the abandon building and parked her bike behind a bush. "No, I'm coming with you." Mai said with determination. "It will be too dangerous for you in there; I can't do my job if I'm constantly worrying about you." Mikoto explained. "I could say the same for you, how could I stand out here while knowing you're in there facing danger all alone?" Mai asked looking up to her teacher lovingly. "Fine, but hide if things get too dangerous," Mikoto said caving into the teen. "Hai!" Mai smiled beautifully hugging her beloved person.

Picking the teen up with ease, Mikoto took a leap and they're high up in the air. Mai marveled at the scene below, though she's more amazed at how could her love managed to leap so high up without using magic. They landed safely on the rooftop, letting Mai down the two made their way down quietly while Mikoto held onto the teen's hand. Mai couldn't help it but felt so giddy inside, like she's on a date with her teacher though it's actually a rescue mission.

"…" Mikoto suddenly stopped causing Mai to walked smack into her. "Ow…" the teen murmured rubbing her nose. "Shh… the wind is howling just ahead," Mikoto shushed the teen behind her. She closed her eyes and sniffed the air before her, taking in the scent like a hunting dog. "Natsuki, I can smell you so quit hiding." Mikoto said just loud enough for Natsuki to hear.

"S-shut up! I'm not following you, I'm just following my hunches, okay?!" Natsuki said climbing through a broken window in the hallway. "Shush! He's here…" Mikoto growled making her way forward. "Tohkiha, do not use you fire spells on him, he's wind base so your spell will be backfire for sure." Natsuki warned Mai as she followed right behind the teen and Mikoto.

"Eheheheheheh…" Zeo laughed as another invisible weapon pierced Nao's right leg. He had already unbuttoned a few buttons on Shiho's shirt, exposing the white creamy flesh and the pale pink bra underneath. Shiho was heavily drugged that she was still out cold, even when Zeo ran his tongue down her face onto her collarbone and stopped by her cleavage. "We'll see how long you can hold out Nao-chan, will you hold out long enough to watch me deflower this lovely thing of yours?" Zeo said letting out a cynical laughter as he sent another invisible weapon and pierced her other leg watching Nao winced at the pain while her eyes burned with hatred towards him.

"You… You disgusting coward!" Natsuki shouted as she rushed by the other two aiming her naginata right at Zeo's skull. "Acha… there goes the rampaging Guardian," Mikoto sighed smacking her forehead. "Mai, find a way to get Munakata-sensei down while I help Yuuki-sensei. Be careful," she warned her student before walking off to the other wall where Nao was pinned to. Mai watched for a moment before she snuck her way around the two locked in a battle, studying the chains for sometimes before she saw the locks and attempted her lock picking skill.

"S-shit… what took you so long?" Nao could barely hold onto her life-force yet she still managed to be cool. "Stop talking, you're losing too much blood already." Mikoto said as leaped up and moved Nao out of the wall and down onto the ground. "H-hey, I'm just trying to save my girl…" Nao grinned weakly. "You're a fool," Mikoto said softly holding Nao's right hand with her left as her right hand wrapped around the latter's waist. "L-love turn people… into… mmph…" Mikoto cut her off by kissing her unexpectedly, causing her forest eyes to widen and dilated. Mikoto was forcing her life-force into Nao's body, as well as forcing the nanonite that was acting as her weapons onto Nao, it was the only way to save her friend's life at the expense of her own of course.

Mai was shocked, she couldn't believe what she was seeing; the woman she loves is kissing someone else. Her jaw went slack at the sight, but it was even more disturbing when both started to glow in golden light. Yuuki Nao was glowing brightly, feeling a surge of energy run through her entire body the pain she felt was gone, she now felt anew again. The gauntlets transferred successfully from Mikoto's hands over to Nao's body, transforming her and healing her wounds. Once the glowing effect died down, it was visible that Nao was now clad in dark green metallic armors from her neck to her toes (like iron man without the helmet).

"Oh shit!" Nao marveled at her new armors but realized that Mikoto was going limp on her. "G-go takes him down," Mikoto murmured. "S-show him what Guardians are really made of…" she feral coughed up a mouthful of fresh blood. What she did was just simply taking on Nao's wounds; it is the most effective way to heal a person by taking their injuries. "No, dammit! Why the hell did you do that for?" Nao shouted holding onto her friend. "Because I can't stand seeing you lose to him," Mikoto smiled smugly. "Besides, these wounds can't kill me so just go and do what you must do…" Mikoto smiled her usual warm and bright smile. "I'll never forgive you if you die here, so you better not die on me. You hear me?" Nao said and Mikoto just nodded her head.

"Sensei!" Mai shouted as she literally dragged Shiho with her to Mikoto's side. Mikoto was sitting, resting against the wall smiling watching Mai approaching her. The battle started some times ago, but they're like in their own world even with debris flying around them. "A-are you mad…?" Mikoto asked weakly smiling still. "Stop talking already, you're bleeding all over…" Mai cried trying to stop the bleeding on Mikoto's arms and legs. Mikoto suddenly grabbed onto Mai's hand and pulled her in, the teen yelped in surprised as Mikoto wrapped her arms around the teen while resting head against the girl's bosom. "Mm… you smell really good…" Mikoto murmured. "Just… just let me be selfish and stay like this with me just a little longer…" she mumbled as her grips loosen and slowly going limp once more.

"Mikoto-sensei…" Mai cried as she was practically straddling the feral girl while hugging her head. "Please wake up… I love you, so please wake up…" Mai kept on repeating them like a mantra. It's hard to tell if she's traumatized by the event or maybe perhaps she lost her mind because her beloved teacher just might have left this world. Either way, her sobbing had made her words so incoherent that it made no sense whatsoever, but she remained in the same position holding tightly onto Mikoto still.


	15. Chapter 15

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. XV_

"Shit! She's not responding," Nao panicked. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Natsuki was cursing nonstop. "Ugh… would you two stop it already?" Shiho raised her voice now that she's finally awake. Crawling over, she took out a syringe with multiple needles and stabbed it onto Mikoto's neck injecting precisely one hundred cc of nano-liquid into the girl's body. They managed to battered up Zeo badly, but didn't killed him since they're more worry about Mikoto's well-being right now.

"Move aside," Nagi said appearing out of nowhere. "Hold her still," he said to Mai, whom lap acted as the pillow for Mikoto's head at this point. He knelt down and took the ruby crystal out of Mikoto's pocket, aiming it for her heart he raised his hand and in a blink of an eye stabbed the thing into the girl's heart. Pushing the crystal all the way in, causing the body to flail slightly because of the sudden force while everyone screamed in shock. "Mira, give your daughter the power to pull through this…" Nagi murmured as he picked Mikoto up just as a pool of crimson light glowed around her lifeless body. Like a cocoon, Mikoto was wrapped up in what looked like black leather. "Hm… so you've finally awaken," Nagi smirked as he turned away and vanished just as he came.

The leather slowly unwind itself, revealing a dashing Mikoto in black leather suit (think x-men movies). Landed lightly onto the ground, yet causing a huge impact around her as puff of smoke escaped her lips. Suddenly, something hidden in the wall shoot out a beam of golden light right at Mikoto, as it turned out a gold earring latched itself onto the feral girl's left ear glowing still. "Grr…" Mikoto breathed out as her eyes trained on a battered Zeo. Pulling him up on his knees, a katana materialized in her right hand bringing the weapon up over her head Mikoto decapitated the man with a single action. Picking up the head be its hair, Mikoto turned around to face the others with cold amber eyes tossing the head at Natsuki. "Have it express delivery to the High Council," Mikoto spoke at last.

"You monster…" Natsuki hissed pointing her weapon at Mikoto. "Hm!" Mikoto raised her hand and a naginata formed in front of her, grabbing onto it she pointed the thing touching Natsuki's forehead. "Does a Guardian like you wanted to go against the descendent of the Epic Hero?" Mikoto asked in a dangerous tone. "Go home, Shi-chan should be back soon." Mikoto said as her eyes mellowed somewhat. "You two, go home and rest up as well…" the feral girl turned to face both Nao and Shiho smiling warmly at them. "Let's go," she extended her hand to Mai smiling gently at the shocked teen. Fear reigned over her, but Mai slowly reached her hand out and took Mikoto's hand; Mikoto pulled the teen into an embrace as the others leave the building by leaping out of the broken window.

"Let's go home," Mikoto whispered as she picked Mai up easily and leaped out of the window as well. Landing gracefully, the two made their way over to the hidden motorcycle and mounted it, Mai held onto Mikoto tightly as the latter sped off leaving a headless body behind as the building suddenly collapsed itself. The ride back was as intense as the ride there, and so they got back within just a few minutes.

Mikoto acted like nothing happened, and Mai played along as she went to prepare dinner while Mikoto went to take a shower. Washing away all the dried blood on her body, Mikoto went and discarded her bloody clothes knowing something within her had changed because all of her sensory seemed to be heightened. She got Mai to took a shower as she set the table, and the girl obliged and took her shower still shaken from the sight of her beloved teacher cutting a man's head off. Together, they had a quiet dinner, and Mai really doesn't know how to start a conversation after all that had happened between them over the last couple of days.

"You're afraid of me now aren't you?" Mikoto asked as she brought the dishes over to the sink. "No, what make you think that, sensei?" Mai replied nervously. "I can smell it from you," the other one replied nonchalantly. "Maybe a little bit, but I'm glad that you're alive and well." Mai said smiling a bright smile just as Mikoto finished cleaning the dishes. Mikoto just nodded her head in agreeing and the two headed to the living room, where they enjoyed a TV show together in total silence and darkness because Mikoto preferred to watch that particular show without lights on.

"Sensei," Mai called but no answer came from Mikoto, who seemed to be resting her hand on her left hand absorbed into the show in front of her. "Sensei?" Mai turned away from the show and focused her attention on her teacher, who seemed to have fallen asleep sometimes ago already. "Mou… and it was right at the romantic moment too…" Mai pouted looking at her teacher still. "Sensei, please go to bed if you're going to sleep like that." Mai said nudging on Mikoto's right sleeve trying to wake her up. But it seemed that the girl was dead asleep, so Mai decided to moved her teacher into the bedroom (more like dragging than helping).

Oddly, somehow Mai ended up under Mikoto when she tried to lay her teacher onto the bed, even though Mikoto was at least a head taller than Mai the feral girl managed to have her head resting on the teen's busty chest. "S-sensei…" Mai blushed in the dark feeling Mikoto moved slightly rubbing her face against the teen's busty bosoms. "Mmm… so soft and firm…" Mikoto murmured in her sleep. "Ahh… s-sensei…" Mai was feeling very hot at her teacher's unconscious actions. She just couldn't take it anymore, grabbing onto Mikoto's head Mai quickly rolled over and got on top of her teacher. Breathing heavily, she got up and was about to walked out when something inside her stopped her, Mai crawled back onto the bed and kissed Mikoto's soft lips. She just wanted to steal a kiss from her teacher, and this was the perfect moment as she gave into her desire.

As it turned out, Mikoto suddenly woke up and surprised the teen by kissing her back lightly. "S-s-sensei!" Mai blushed as she was caught in the act. Mikoto shushed the teen up by kissing her again, full force and passionately taking Mai by surprised. When they pulled away, there was a silver string of saliva between them causing Mai to blushed even harder as Mikoto used her finger and tasted every drop of it. "Oishii…" Mikoto said licking her lips smiling her cat-like smile at the teen. She pushed Mai down and started kissing the teen gently as her right hand reached out and gently caress the bosoms under the shirt. "Hahhh… s-sensei…" Mai was starting to lose her senses as her body temperature started climbing as Mikoto kissed down her neck. Mustering all the will-power she had left, Mai stopped Mikoto's hand and actions altogether at once. "Sensei, I know I told you that I love you, but…" she paused as Mikoto gave her a quizzical look. "…but I'm just not ready for it just yet…" she trailed off feeling like she had just disappointed her beloved teacher. "I'm sorry," Mikoto said after a long moment of silence between them. "I shouldn't have force myself on you, but you're just so tempting…" Mikoto said looking away. "W-well, we can kisses and cuddles if you're okay with it…" Mai said nervously trying to coax her teacher out of feeling ashamed of herself. "Mm!" Mikoto nodded and she lay down next to Mai pulling the teen into her arms.

"Oyasumi," Mikoto said kissing Mai's head. "I love you sensei," Mai said in a muffled voice as she snuggled up to Mikoto and slowly drift off to a much needed sleep. "I love you too, Mai." Mikoto murmured resting her hand on the teen's waist wondering how long will this small amount of happiness will last. Although, Mikoto wanted to laughed at herself of the current situation, it seemed almost like she's robbing the cradle or maybe into jailbait as Mai is still sixteen years old. She just can't believed herself for falling for someone younger than she was and her student at that, but then again there's always a first for everything and with that she finally drift off to sleep as well.


	16. Chapter 16

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. XVI_

After they ferried from the Fuuka to mainland, the pair catch a train all the way down to Kobe to visit Mai's parents. As much as Mikoto didn't wanted to come with the teen, Shizuru had to threaten the feral girl about permanently putting her in a frozen state did she reluctantly agreed to go with the teen. As Nao worked hard at the restaurant while Shiho rest up from the crazy event, Yukino did a follow up on the incident as Natsuki shipped the head out express to the High Council as Mikoto asked of her.

Wearing a strawberry bandana, Mikoto heaved another sigh as she stared out at the sceneries that rushed by outside the window of the moving train. Even though it's a bullet train, it would take them about a whole day traveling from Fuuka to Kobe. With her left hand holding onto Mai's hand as their fingers interlaced, the teen was grinning from ear to ear just having her beloved held her hand. Mai leaned over, resting her head on Mikoto shoulder grinning still feeling butterflies in her stomach wishing the train would just kept on going forever.

"S-sensei, let's play a game since you look bored." Mai suggested even though she didn't have to look up at Mikoto. "Go on," Mikoto perked up her ears and listened to what the teen will suggested. "Truth or Dare," Mai said happily since there's something she wanted to know and this might be a good chance for her to find out more about the woman she loved. "Okay, you get the first question then." Mikoto mused resting her chin on her right hand that is resting on the train's windowsill. "Truth or Dare?" Mai started. "Truth," Mikoto replied without thinking. "Why did your father had to kill your mother?" Mai asked carefully knowing it's a very touchy subject to the feral girl. "Because he didn't want his wife to know that he's cheating on her with a half-demon," Mikoto murmured absentmindedly. "Okay, my turn… Truth or Dare?" Mikoto asked without looking over at Mai. "Dare," Mai fidgeted and suddenly regretted her choice when she felt Mikoto chuckled. "I dare you to call Natsuki to Shizuru that you love her," Mikoto said holding her mirth as she felt the teen stiffen.

"…" Mai seriously doesn't think that's such a good idea as she witnessed how jealous (possessive) her gym teacher could be over Shizuru. In fact, there's a band-aid on Mikoto's right cheek to reminded her of that, just two days ago that Mikoto came over with Mai and kissed Shizuru on the lips and Natsuki went nuts. Mai had to say that it was like a near death experience with an overly jealous Kuga Natsuki, and Mai in a moment of panicked nearly fried Natsuki with her fireball if Mikoto wasn't there to absorbed the thing with her hands.

"Looks like you owe me one then," Mikoto said finally looking over at Mai who wore a twisted expression on her face making her looked quite adorable. "Fine, truth or dare?" Mai asked pouting a little. "Truth," Mikoto smirked. "Do you really plan on taking on the entire High Council by yourself?" Mai lowered her voice. "Mm!" Mikoto nodded confirming her answer. "Truth or Dare?" Mikoto asked. "Um… truth," Mai said steering away from the daring as her teacher seemed to enjoy putting her in hot water. "Will you stand against me when that day come?" Mikoto asked tighten her hold on Mai's hand just a tiny bit. "I will stand by your side to the bitter end," Mai replied honestly, knowing full well that she might be facing against her parents and even younger brother who had already granted the title of a Magnus. "Mm, and you still owe me one." Mikoto teased causing the teen to blush nicely. "And I'm going to take it soon whether you like it or not," Mikoto leaned over and whispered into Mai's ears sending a tingling sensation throughout her entire body. They stopped their game after a few questions and decided just to took a nap instead, and Mai really doesn't want to dig herself a grave since Mikoto could make it really hard on her no matter which choice she picked.

By nightfall, they arrived at Kobe and the two went ahead and find a hotel and ordered room service. By now, Mai had really used to sharing a bed with the feral girl that when Mikoto said two rooms, Mai quickly jumped in and said one and so they settled with one room. Mikoto didn't ate much, though she enjoyed watching Mai ate all the foods. They watched TV for a bit and finally turned in, laying on their sides Mai with her back against Mikoto while resting her head on Mikoto's arm like it's a pillow. Mikoto placed her free arm on Mai's waist and gently pulled the teen ever closer to her, then she just playfully traced her fingers from the teen's hair down to her thigh causing her to shivered.

"S-sensei…" Mai heaved her breath feeling her body getting warmer by the seconds (no thanks to Mikoto's hand). Mikoto remained silence as she continued on with her teasing, and Mai squirmed for a bit before rolling herself over to face her teacher. "S-sensei, please stop…" Mai pleaded as she grabbed Mikoto's hand to stop the unbearable teasing. "You love me don't you?" Mikoto asked suddenly as she gently stroked Mai's hair instead. "Y-yes…" the teen blushed bright red. "Then address me correctly or you won't be sleeping at all tonight," the feral girl said sternly, as her hot breath heated Mai's face up even more. "Mi-Mikoto…" Mai stuttered as she couldn't help but grabbed onto Mikoto's shirt and tried to hid her face. "Good, now I'm taking what you owe me on the train. Mai-hime…" Mikoto whispered sitting up suddenly smiling down at the startled teen.

Grinning, Mikoto pulled the teen up and started dancing, Mai was a bit shocked at first but caught on and moved in sync with Mikoto's steps so that she wouldn't be stepping on the feral girl's feet. It might be a fleeting moment, but it's a precious memory to Mikoto as the day of extracting her vengeance drawn near since she had found the relic or rather it had came to her on its own. Wrapping her arms around Mai's waist as the teen had her hands encircled her beloved's neck, the two leaned in and let their forehead touched as they continued on dancing to no music whatsoever.

"Say my name again," Mikoto whispered pulling Mai closer. "M-Mikoto…" Mai stuttered still feeling a bit embarrassed to be calling her teacher on the first name bases. "I love how it come out of that beautiful mouth of yours making it sound so sweet," Mikoto sighed contently. "Mikoto, Mikoto, Mikoto… I'll say it as many times as you want me to, because I love you Mikoto…" Mai said blushing from head to toes this time around as she stared at their moving feet instead. "I never get tire of hearing you say my name," Mikoto said kissing Mai's cheek lightly startling the girl again causing her to looked up at her beloved. "I would love it even more when you scream my name," Mikoto murmured before capturing those luscious lips in front of her just begging to be kissed and kissed it she did.


	17. Chapter 17

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. XVII_

Mikoto let out a cat-like yawn as they checked out of the hotel rather early, she managed to got the teen all hot and bothered only to told the girl to get some rest. Mai being unable to sleep got grouchy and ended up waking Mikoto up early to arrived to her parents' home earlier than she had planned (it's all Mikoto's fault). Wondering the quiet street, Mikoto spotted what she was looking for and increased her pace leaving Mai behind a little bit. Pushing through the doorway, she talked to a man behind the counter and handed over her card to be charged before he handed her a set of keys pointing to something outside. Mai couldn't hear as she was still a little away from the shop, but she definitely saw Mikoto nodded and went back outside.

Hopped on a slick red Honda ST1300 Sport Touring, Mai wrapped her arms tightly around Mikoto's waist just as the feral girl shifted gear and sped off. They stopped at a small bakery and grabbed something to eat as breakfast, and as time slowly drifted by the two got back on the road and soon come to the closed wooden gates in front of a moderately large home that seemed to have been built at the beginning of the last century or maybe two. Mai got off and went to opened the doors while Mikoto raved the engine waiting for the doors to open up giving enough room for her to get the bike inside. She parked the thing and killed the engine, slowly making her way up to the teen she easily pushed the doors shut as the teen breathed heavily (for wooden doors, they're really heavy).

Standing in her rolled up sleeves, loose tie, and a pair of khaki pants, Mikoto yawned yet again taking in the quiet surrounding. "You really should tidy up that tie of yours," Mai said softly trying to fix Mikoto's loose tie. "I like it as it is," Mikoto noted in a firm and commanding tone. Her hand fasten onto Mai's hands, stopping the teen's attempt to fix her tie. "Let us greet your parents before I change my mind," Mikoto said coldly. "…" Mai said nothing, the feral girl's changed of tone put the teen in a mood swing. They moved quietly, up to the front door when Mai realized that she doesn't have the keys for the front door but the back door instead. So the two detoured and went to the large backyard, and there something unexpected happen to them.

A giant boulder dropped out from the sky, cutting through the air emitting noises that was loud enough for both women to took immediate noticed of it. "Nee-chan, watch out!" someone called to Mai but the teen didn't have enough time to react. "Ahhh…" Mai screamed, the only logical thing she could think of doing was hugged her head and squat down on the ground waiting for the thing to squish her. "Hm!" Mikoto emitted just a single syllable (maybe?!) as a strange image of a devil lady superimposed behind her with an odd pair of wings flexing outward. The superimposed image raised its hand up and just as the boulder come in contact with it, the thing seemingly come apart and looked nothing more than sand dropping down around them.

"Foul demon! This is no place for your kind!" someone shouted and Mai knew that voice from anywhere, it's her father: Tohkiha Shusuke, a well-respected Grand Champion. The man was using what seemed to be a pair of blazing daggers, aiming for the top of Mikoto's head. With a single gaze from Mikoto, the superimposed devil lady behind swung her hand and sent Mai's father flying into the concrete wall around the house. Flexing her fingers, a naginata materialized onto her right hand as she grabbed onto the weapon causing it to emit a deathly aura. Getting in her fighting stance, letting the tip of the naginata's blade touched the sandy ground Mikoto waited for Tohkiha Shusuke to pulled himself out of the wall and attack her.

"Tou-san, stop it!" Mai raised her voice as she finally gathered her wits about her. "Sensei, you too. You promised not to use force when we left Kuga-sensei's place, remember?" Mai said shakily reminding Mikoto of her agreement with Shizuru about resorting to violence. The sudden hostile air around the compound just up and vanished as Mikoto's weapon dispersed itself into tiny particles, Mai was definitely hugging onto her teacher's free hand hoping to calm down whatever it is that stirred inside of her teacher.

"Mai-chan… why did you bring such filthy creature back with you?" Shusuke asked grunting as he pushed himself away from the wall leaving a nice crater behind because of the impact he made. "Tou-san, you should really start to ask questions before you coming blindly at people with those daggers of yours," Mai sighed as a young boy emerged from behind another boulder in the backyard. "Sorry about the rock coming down at you nee-chan, I was practicing on creating a force-field underneath it to bounce it off the ground. I-I didn't know it would bounce that high up," the boy said apologetically ignoring the whole fiasco between his father and Mikoto. "Mou… Takumi, you should use it on a smaller object and test it out before using it on a giant rock. I could've been killed if sensei wasn't here to save me." Mai scolded her little brother in a not so scolding tone. "I'm sorry…" Tohkiha Takumi said shyly looking down at the ground instead of at his sister or the woman next to her.

"You're pretty motherly Mai," Mikoto leaned over and whispered to the teen. "S-sensei!" Mai shouted turning red from embarrassment, she doesn't know how not to blushed when Mikoto said something like that. "Well, you really are…" Mikoto said loudly only to trailed off as Mai's grip on her arm tighten. "I hate you sensei," Mai murmured feeling a bit resentful at Mikoto for picking on her in front of her family. "Hate me all you want, but if you still don't address me properly…" Mikoto whispered. "You can just keep on hating me…" she continued causing Mai to looked up at her with angry amethyst eyes but it softened when Mikoto silently mouthed the word 'honey'. That silent word caused poor Mai turned ten different shades of red as she rested her head against Mikoto's shoulder, to hide from her family's prying eyes.

"Ahem…" a woman's voice interrupted the young couple as a elegant woman in her late thirties walked out of the house and looked at everyone in the yard. "Let us all come inside and have some tea," she spoke softly and Mikoto could tell where Mai had gotten her luscious body from but her hair and eyes were definitely from her father. Everyone nodded in acknowledgement and they all quietly marched inside, it seemed that in the Tohkiha household, the wife wore the pants.

"So, run this by me again…" Mai's mother paused as she's trying to digest the relationship between her daughter and the feral girl in front of her. "You're her teacher…" she paused yet again and Mikoto nodded in confirming the truth. "You're her… _girlfriend…_" Tohkiha-Ito Sayaki trailed off with a raised brow at her daughter who writhed under her husband's intense gaze. Mai didn't dare to look up at the others and just nodded her head while her eyes remained tightly shut waiting for the inevitable to come. "What nonsense!" Shusuke grated. "My daughter will not love another woman and especially not her own teacher, you will not do such a taboo thing that the High Council had forbade since it was formed. You will now perform what you have learned for me, once you passed the test you will be paired properly with a companion." Shusuke raised his voice as he tossed a picture of a handsome young man on the table in front of Mai's face. "He is the grandson of one of the High Council members, who just recently recieved the Guardian title. His name is Tate Yuuichi, your companion once you passes your tests." Mai's father said coldly at her.

Mai finally opened her eyes, only to be stared at a picture of the handsome young man with blonde and brownish hair and long sideburns (Mikoto's sideburns were braided, what irony). She couldn't belief what she's hearing, it made her blood boiled but her tears seemed to be the first thing that came out of her body. Drops of tears blurred the picture, Mai slowly reached her right hand up from under the table where it rested on her lap grabbing the photo and balling it up in her now shaky fist. Throughout the whole time, Mikoto remained silent and passive as her inside was anything but serene as she seemed to be.

Mikoto fished out a small metal box, placed it on the table and gently placed her hand on Mai's shoulder. Giving an encouraging smile at the teen, she wiped the tears away and nodded at the box in front of them. Mai sniffed and nodded her head, concentrating on the object in front of her, she put a force-field around it perfectly with only a millimeter to spare. Mai's family could only gaped at such precision and expertly timing, but they're even more surprised when Mai created a force-field from underneath the box moving it up slowly and kept it there for a while before she tapped her fingers onto the table's surface and caused the box to bounced up and landed back onto the force-field safely without any mishaps.

"Great job Mai-chan," Sayaki praised her daughter as she was surprised at how quick the girl learned such a hard technique since she taught Takumi the technique when he was just five as he seemed to be the one with the most potential in the family (guess she's wrong). Mai gave her mother a strained smile, because her mood is nowhere near the word 'happy' at the moment. "Good job Mai, you have now skipped the Magnus title and now a Seer." Shusuke said proudly at his daughter, who didn't bother to look at him or replied to his words whatsoever. "Tomorrow, we will go in front the High Council and dub you in as a Seer, and there you will meet your companion." Shusuke said ever so proudly at Mai, who looked completely sullen while staring down at the table with the picture balled up in her hand still.

Mikoto suddenly got up, and caused the teen to looked up at her beloved person questionably. The feral girl said nothing as she just smiled and extended her left hand out to the teen, Mai hesitated for a split second before she reached out her own hand and took Mikoto's hand who in turn pulled her up to her feet and brought her into a tight embrace. "Hmph!" was the only disagreeable sound coming from Tohkiha Shusuke as the other two just looked on.

"Omedetou Mai," Mikoto finally spoke after she pulled away. "Wh-what do you mean?" Mai's eyes widen upon the words the escaped Mikoto's lips. "I did my job, and I'm proud of you becoming a Seer. If you work hard, I'm sure you will be Grand Master in no time." Mikoto said forcing herself to sound and looked cheerful though her heart was shattering into a million pieces inside. "Remember what I told you? I think that this is for the best, because when the times come you will not have time to regret. Good-bye Mai…" Mikoto finished putting on a brave face and smiling at the teen one last time before she turned her heels and walked out the front door with her head held up high.

_A/N:1. I'm curious of the reaction of Mai's family. -Oh, me too! Seriously, I don't know either since I don't really plot out the storyline. 2. And I like these line : "Mai Hime" but it's make me think at Nagi, reading book in the Fuuka's library. -True, but Mikoto just called Mai (Princess Mai) in an endearing way. 3. before finishing, I want to rewind to the latest chapter. The "black armor" that Mikoto create, is it inspired by Tsutomu Nihei's Blame! and is other artwork ? - Never read nor heard of Blame until now. The 'Black Armor' from the first few chapters were something more like 'Black Knight' medieval era type of armor. As per the later chapter after she miraculously came back to life, it's more of a leather outfit like in those X-Men movies (not cartoon version). 4. Maybe, you don't want to pull out your inspiration's story ? -This… I don't really understand, because right now another Mikoto/Mai story occupied my mind, though I haven't been able to wrote it down on papers (work got crazy so no break time to work on it). Ex: the little cat in extra curious mode ^o^ -Though curiosity does kill the cat ;p_


	18. Chapter 18

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. XVIII_

"Mikoto!" Mai shouted letting go of the now wet and wrinkled picture and chased after Mikoto. Of course, Mikoto halted her steps when her name was called by the teen, but she didn't turn around fearing if she does she will faltered from her decision to keep Mai out of danger. "I-if you truly love me like you said, then you will not walk out on me." Mai said in a shaky voice due to her bursting anger. "I…" Mikoto paused taking in a deep breath to maintain her composure. "I never loved you," her voice was cracking but she hoped that Mai was angry enough not to noticed it. She pushed the wooden doors open, it somehow felt heavy this time around. She put on a pair of sunglasses before she turned around to face a shocked Tohkiha Mai, keeping the pain in her golden eyes hidden behind the dark shade as she mounted the bike. "Good-bye Mai…" Mikoto repeated once more before starting the bike and shifted it into gear.

"You're lying!" Mai shouted as she knelt down placing one hand on the ground, determined to not let Mikoto leave her. Learned from Mikoto during that camping trip, Mai sent spikes from the earth up right at Mikoto. _If you do not love me, then you will dodge this._ Even though she had no intention in hurting the person she loved, Mai was left with little choice in proving to both Mikoto and herself that the teacher still loved her very much. Mikoto was caught by surprised, but she didn't dodged the attack as it impaled her bike and her left thigh letting her dangled in midair.

It was a frightening scene to see as blood gushed out and quickly stained the pants, while the rest of the family looked on in shocked and dismay. Who would've known that Mai had mastered such a powerful spell without so much using an incantation of any kind, it was a spell that not even the Grand Master could master without a lifetime of training and even that only two to three people had ever mastered the spell. Mai put her shoes on and took off, running her best toward Mikoto just as the spikes slowly withdrawn back into the earth.

Mai caught Mikoto just in time, "You would've dodged it if you didn't love me, you're lying and I hate you. I hate you so very much, do you know that?" "If you hated me so much, then why are you hugging me?" Mikoto asked her voice ragged leaned on Mai's shoulder for support. "Because my love for you overrode everything else," Mai replied turning around so the two would be face-to-face. "I love you Mikoto, and if you run away I will keep on chasing after you until I caught you in my arms." Mai professed once more, but this time in front of her entire family as she stood on her toes and kissed Mikoto's passionately. "Mmm…" Mikoto answered as she parted her lips to deepen the kiss with the teen while leaned down slightly and wrapped her arms around Mai's waist to kept her in place.

"I love her father, and I will not let you decides who I should be with." Mai said calmly after she pulled away from Mikoto's hot lips. "I do not care if it's forbidden by the High Council or anyone, today's world isn't so old and close-minded anymore father. Love know no boundaries, I loved her as much as she loved me if not more. This is my decision to be with her, no matter what path she decided to tread on I will be right there by her side. I apologize for not being the daughter that you had wanted me to be, but I will not throw away my own happiness just to please you." Mai said bowing deeply at her parents. "Takumi, I'm sorry but we must part so soon just after seeing each other again. Remember that nee-chan will always love you." Mai smiled kindly at her only brother. "But the next time we meet, we might be enemies…" Mai paused smiling a faint smile remembering Mikoto had said the very same thing to her not so long ago. "By then, I hope you do not hesitate when going against me." Mai smiled one last time as she turned around with Mikoto limping slightly leaning on her for support.

Now we would all think that Mikoto would be able to heal herself quickly and wouldn't need to be helped by the teen, but unfortunately for Mikoto was that she had given up almost all of her nanonite to Nao just nights ago and now she's nothing more than a mere human that might as well bled to death if her wound isn't properly cared for. "That was very brave and bold of you," Mikoto said heaving in a breath of fresh air after they had gone a block away from Mai's home. "I'm just doing what I have to to be with the person I love," Mai replied calmly maintaining a blank expression on her face. Mikoto stopped walking, and Mai also stopped and gave her teacher a confused look. "I'm starting to lose feelings of my leg," Mikoto murmured letting go of Mai's shoulder and just flopped down on the sidewalk while putting pressure on the wounded leg. "I'm sorry, I forgot all about it..." Mai apologized as she got down and looked at the blood-soaked pants. "Don't worry..." Mikoto sounded a bit hoarse. "I'll teach you a secret healing technique, since I can't use magic I cannot heal the wound myself and the nanonite within my body isn't enough to regenerate the cells." Mikoto explained smiling softly at Mai. She slowly took Mai's hand and placed it over her wound, "Just concentrate and repeat after me. Madra patra daruka dia." "Madra patra daruka dia..." Mai repeated after Mikoto, just so her hand glowed a warm aqua glow giving Mikoto a warm and fuzzy feeling as the bleed ceased and the wound slowly closed up and vanished like it was never there in the first place.

With her brand new vehicle trashed so soon after she bought it, Mikoto felt like sulking but didn't as there are other things on her mind (though Natsuki would sulk if her bike got trashed like that). Together, the two looked for a secluded place to stay in for a day or two before heading back to Fuuka or to Tokyo as that's where the HQ of the High Council is at. "S-sensei, I don't think this is a good place to..." Mai trailed off as Mikoto looked at the screens in front of her before she stepped over and inserted her card into a vending machine, chose the room number and a set of keys dropped down. "Well, what's wrong with it?" Mikoto give the teen a quizzical look. Mai had to wonder if Mikoto was teasing her or seriously didn't know what kind of hotel this place is, "Well, for starters... This... this is a place where people go to do _it_." Mai looked very flustered, and a puff of smoke could probably be seen escaping her head as her face looked as red as a ripe tomato. _"It?!"_ Mikoto asked with a raised brow as the two headed to their room. "Um... this and that... behind closed bedroom door..." Mai really couldn't believed the fact that her teacher didn't know what _it_ means. "So does what we did last night considered _this and that behind closed door?_" the feral girl asked really didn't have a clue as to what Mai was so flustered about (she's really dense). "Ahh... I'm going to take a shower," Mai let out a frustrated groan and headed to the shower as soon as they got inside their room.

"Man, my bike..." Mikoto finally sulked over her brand new bike. Looking out the window at the darken sky outside, the weather was supposed to be sunny but it seemed that nature had other plans. Suddenly her phone ring and brought her out of her sulking state, "What is it?" _"How did the meeting with the future in-laws goes?"_ Nao's voice filled over the line with a hint of amusement in it. "Shitty, how's things at your end? Haven't you got the rings and got down on one knee yet?" Mikoto said calmly. _"That's as cliche and lame as that crazy dog, but I asked her and she said yes. Though not sure if she mean yes in marrying me or yes in the sex was great."_ Nao ranted. "Okay, that was something I didn't want to know. But you asked her to marry you after you two had sex?!" Mikoto asked as her eyes got big and round in desbelief. "Wow, that's just... disturbing... in a good way." Mikoto paused. "But right after sex is a bit mess up, she was probably in cloud nine when you popped the question. Which means, she totally didn't picked up half the words you said to her," Mikoto chuckled. _"Oh shit... dammit..."_ Nao started her string of cursing. "Relax, just take her to watch the sunset and hold her in your arms and asked her again, it's romantic and only slightly cliche. She'll think you're the most thoughtful person in the world and cried in your arms and nodded her head," Mikoto adviced. _"Good idea, though I'm not sure if I want to take advice from someone who haven't got some lovin'..."_ Nao laughed over the line. "Laugh it up, anyway, tell Yukino that there's a change in plan. Later," Mikoto said and hung up the phone just as Mai come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

Mikoto left the phone on the table next to the bed and went to took her shower, and her phone vibrated as Mai went to closed the blinds. Curiously she reached over and took the phone, as it turned out to be a text message. Mai couldn't help herself as she took at peek at the message, knowing full well that she shouldn't be snopping around but her woman's intuition told her otherwise. "_Hey sexy, I heard you got hurt on the job. Why don't you take a break and spend sometimes with me? Call me. Love~Aya,"_ Mai looked steaming angry, as jealousy boiled over within her. First was the kiss between Mikoto and Nao, then with Shizuru, and now someone called: Aya, Mai practically wanted to know how many other women did _her_ Mikoto slept with or had a fling with.

Mai played cool when Mikoto come out in her t-shirt and short, silence filled the room as Mikoto checked on her phone in case Yukino called and read the message. "Hey baby," Mikoto said in English with a slight British accent. _"Hey sexy, how's it going? Things had been quiet here, so we're just having normal jobs like everyone else," _a feminine voice streamed over the line. "Same over here, I've just been traveling around a lot." Mikoto laughed. _"Oh, haven't settled down yet? Come over here and I'll introduce you to some very very hot ladies,"_ the person on the other line giggled. "I think you're a fine lady yourself, except for the facial hair. Heard you and your man finally tied the knot, I'm sorry for not able to make it. I bet it was one hella wedding," Mikoto said sincerely. _"Hahaha... yes, anyway... just checking up on you. Oh, I think my man is calling me, talk to you later sexy." _The conversation ended abruptly as it had started and Mikoto placed the phone back and lied down on the bed feeling exhausted and completely forgetting that Mai was there also.

"Sensei, we need to talk." Mai said coldly addressing Mikoto as a teacher again. "Hm?" Mikoto opened her eyes and stared at a very angry looking Tohkiha Mai. "Why did you told me that you're not seeing anyone when you clearly are?" Mai said controlling herself from lashing out at the feral girl. "Hm?" Mikoto didn't get it but realized it soon after. "Oh, that's my uncle's previous student. He just got married to his long time boyfriend," Mikoto explained as she got up and walked over to the closed blinds. "Honestly, Shi-chan and I dated for a few years, but we done nothing more than holding hands. For a while, we did think of our future together until our grandparents decided to married each other. It was kind of a relief actually, because we're so much alike in certain aspects that it's disturbing. Shi-chan found the person she could fully give her heart to, and they eloped soon after they met. Took her a few years to gather the courage to ask for Shi-chan's hand in marriage, and I'm happy for both of them. Sometimes, Shi-chan lost her mind worrying about that fact that maybe I still haven't moved on since our breakup," Mikoto paused for a moment. "Which usually ended up in the pages of her books, I sometimes wished she didn't took me or the others as reference for her stories. Shi-chan is the great Kiyohime-sensei when she didn't have to deal with all the mess from the High Council," Mikoto heaved a sigh at the mention of the High Council.

"Oh... ohh..." Mikoto suddenly realized something else as she whirled around to look into those amethyst eyes of her student. "You were jealous, weren't you?" Mikoto asked snickering at the teen. "I-I was not!" Mai shouted feeling really embarrassed. "Admit it," Mikoto teased as she closed the gap between them. "Never," Mai said stubbornly. "Okay, guess I'll go find me someone who will then," Mikoto said shrugging her shoulder and about to walk away. Her attempt in leaving was only futile as Mai grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug, "You're mine, so don't you dare look for someone else." Mai threatened the feral girl as she dug her face into the girl's chest hiding her jealousness and anger. "Possessive aren't we," Mikoto stated as she hugged the teen back crushing their bodies together. That action along loosen the towel the was wrapped around Mai, as the teen haven't got a chance to changed into her clothes yet.


	19. Chapter 19

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. XIX_

"So what's the kiss between you and Yuuki-sensei means then?" Mai asked suddenly remembering the incident like it was yesterday. "Ah…" Mikoto let go of the teen and scratched her cheek nervously as Mai tighten the towel around her body. "How should I put this, I'm not exactly a hundred percent human. But I'm not a half-breed either, so I have to relied on the nanonite to keep my body in good shape from the constant wounds I'm getting from working for the High Council. The only really demonic skill I ever got was the ability to take another's wounds by kissing that person, it is the only way to force exchange each other's life force. So technically speaking, it's not really a kiss kind of kiss…" Mikoto trailed off as her eyes locked onto the teen's smooth shoulder. "I see, well since you explained yourself… I guess I will forgive you, but you better not kiss anyone else ever again." Mai said pouting slightly while sounding very dominant, she really took after her mother in the wearing the pants in the relationship too. "I think I just created a monster," Mikoto murmured eyeing the creamy skin and those plum looking chest as she could smelled the strawberry shampoo scent without being so close to the teen.

Suddenly something very primal within her seemed to awaken, as Mikoto licked her lips absentmindedly as her eyes slowly taking in the teen's curvy body. With trembling hand, Mikoto reached out and touched Mai's face and Mai leaned into the touch letting all of her anger and jealousness evaporated. Mikoto took a few steps to be closer to the teen, her heart quicken its pace and she leaned forward a little until their head touched. It was a moment of comfort silence, but it didn't last long as the teen tilted her head closing the gap of their lips parting it just a little bit and a kiss was formed just like that. Mikoto had already let go of her hand and trailed it down to Mai's waist, tracing and remembering the fine curve pulling her body close until their hips touched each other. Mai wrapped her arms around her teacher, whimpered when their lips parted but only to whimpered yet again when Mikoto licked her neck and nibbled the soft skin lightly sending tingling sensation throughout the teen's body.

"Hahhh…" Mai breathed heavily as her hands grabbed onto Mikoto's shirt feeling her body temperature raising rapidly when Mikoto kissed on her shoulder while grinding their hips together. Just as that, the feral girl suddenly stopped her actions remembering that Mai said only kissing and cuddling and what she's doing right now was over that boundary. She caught herself just in time before she really lose what's left of her sanity, slowly pushing Mai away she flopped down on the bed trying to rationalized her actions. "I'm sorry…" Mikoto whispered as Mai was surprised at the sudden change of things. "Let's just get some sleep," Mikoto heaved a sigh and got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face with cold water in hope to calm down her heart. "Mikoto…" Mai sighed climbed on the bed with just the towel on still, it doesn't seemed like she's planning to change out of it any time soon.

"Sensei…" Mai said as Mikoto come out from the bathroom. Mai was kneeling on the bed, still wrapped in towel and Mikoto couldn't help but stared at the teen. "I-I mean… Mi-Mikoto…" Mai caught herself feeling a bit flustered as her inside turned into knots. "Yes?" Mikoto managed hoarsely but just couldn't tore her gaze from those soft creamy skin and the showing cleavage… knowing under that towel there's nothing but curves and smooth silky skin. "Um…" Mai blushed hard poking her index fingers at each other. "I… I'm ready to take the n…n… next step to-together with you…" she was really nervous and very embarrass about telling the teacher that she's ready now. "Are you sure?" Mikoto asked in disbelieved as the teen hadn't long ago denied her advancement. Mai said nothing, just nodded her head in reply as she's just too damn embarrasses to go any further.

She could tell that Mikoto wanted to have all of her, but she doesn't want her love to think that she's easy. It's like going all the way on a first date, and Mai doesn't want Mikoto to think that she is so easy that she might be sleeping with whoever asked her out. It's not like she doesn't want Mikoto, it's quite opposite as she herself desired her teacher. They don't kissed each other much, but when they do Mikoto always left Mai wanting more. Wanting to feel those hot lips on her skin, wanting to taste not just the feral girl's lips but every inch that her skin got to offered, Mai wanted to see it all bare to her eyes. But to do that, she will have to lift the rule between them and bare herself under those wild golden eyes that sent her heart skipping and butterflies fluttering restlessly in her stomach.

"Thank you," Mikoto said leaning down and kissed Mai's forehead gently pushing the teen down on her back. Still clutching onto her towel, Mai was blushing very nicely looking anywhere but into those loving golden eyes. "Please be gentle with me…" Mai squeaked as Mikoto removed her hands from its defensive position. "Mm!" Mikoto nodded her head in confirmation, but she knew that there will be pain for the teen as this would be her very first time doing something this bold. Climbing on top of the teen, Mikoto positioned herself perfectly as she lowered herself and Mai closed her eyes expectantly as their lips met for a soft and gentle kiss. As their body pushed together, the towel loosen and come undone. Mai quickly reached for it out of natural reflexes, but Mikoto quickly captured the teen's hands and pinned it next to her head (one on each side if you curious).

Trailing butterfly kisses, Mikoto let go of Mai's hands as she scooped the teen up and yanked the towel out tossing it on the floor without stopping what she's doing. She moved back up and captured Mai's luscious once more before groping the teen's full chest with both hands and gave it a light squeeze, and her actions was rewarded with a light gasp followed by a whimpering sound escaping from the teen's slightly swollen lips. Smiling a mischievous smile, Mikoto gave it yet another squeeze but this time she put more pressure and was rewarded with a light yelp of surprise instead. Letting the right one free, while loosen her grip on the left and gently massaging it while pressing her index finger on the nipple and twirled it in a circular motion to get it out from its hiding position. Licking the right one slowly, stopped and started to blow hot air at it causing Mai to shuddered as the pink peak shyly showed itself to Mikoto's eyes. The feral girl seemed to studied it for a moment or two before she gently flicked it with her fingers sending another wave of utter anticipation through Mai's body, breathing on it as she approached it slowly capturing it in her mouth and give it a light suck before toying it with her tongue causing Mai to elicited soft moans.

Mai started to squirm under Mikoto's teasing, though more from feeling Mikoto's left hand trailing south paying homage to the most close guarded place on the teen's body. But her squirming was useless, Mai really wanted this and the feeling was making her unbearably hot that she grasped onto the bed sheet instead. Mikoto gently brushed her hand over the patch of curly strawberry orange hair below, and brought it back as she switched her attention to the other breast letting her right hand moved south. Pressing lightly against it, she could felt something wet there and slipped her middle finger in rubbing the bud gently causing Mai to arched her back as though she's trying pushed herself up against Mikoto.

_A/N: uh… Mikoto is 22, and I'm not sure if it's illegal in Japan. Maybe I should ask when I can get a hold of my friend (time diff suck)._


	20. Chapter 20

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. XX_

Mikoto started making her way south trailing kisses making Mai's breathing become ragged, kissing the mount lightly causing the teen to shuddered feeling her hair just curled up even more than they already were. Taking in the scent, Mikoto kissed it again putting a little more pressure as she slowly moved her finger out of its spot making Mai whimpered just a little. Grabbing those smooth legs, Mikoto let it rest on her shoulders taking in the sight of the sacred altar that presented before her. Mai turned a deep shade of red looking at the bedside table, "This… this is so embarrassing…" "I think it's beautiful, like a budding flower," Mikoto commented smiling up at the overly embarrassed teen and Mai couldn't help but smiled back at her teacher… no her lover. Mikoto put her attention back to what she's about to do, kissing from one thigh to the other as Mai squirmed in excitement and building up her anticipation for what to come. The pink lips and bud were throbbing within Mai's body; aching to be touched again and Mikoto will saved her teasing for another time as she moved in and tasted the sweet nectar in front of her.

It was sweet; the forbidden fruit would always be sweet wouldn't it? Mikoto denied it not as she pressed her tongue against the opening and slowly trailed it upward, and was rewarded when Mai moaned loudly this time. But by the time she decided to graze her teeth on the bud, the goddamn of a phone rang and there's no way either of them could just ignored it. It was unbelievably untimely of the caller, and unfortunately for the two lovers they had to stop in the track and composed themselves. Mai pulled the cover over to hide her nude body underneath it as Mikoto sighed and picked up the phone. One look at the caller ID, Mikoto felt like ripping the caller's throat out she let out a low growl before actually answering the phone.

_"Good god, what the fucking hell took you so long to answer?"_ Natsuki literally shouted over the phone. "Ma…" Mikoto smiled and replied with just one single word, and Natsuki somehow shuddered on the end of the other line. It is a word Mikoto hardly used, unless she's being polite and also letting the other person know she's annoyed enough to kill someone at this very moment. "Maybe I should call Shi-chan when she's in the middle of an important meeting with you, Kuga-sensei?" Mikoto said in a very sweet tone, almost sickening sweet to Natsuki's ears like the way Shizuru sounded when Natsuki done something to upset her. _"Oh hell no, you didn't…"_ Natsuki said trying to brush the little fear she felt aside. "I would if you didn't have such a horrible timing, did anyone ever tell you that?" Mikoto answered as calming as possible, almost too calming. _"What is wrong with you, she's only sixteen you twit! What are you, cradle robber? My god, I can't belief this… You're her teacher for god's sake, how could you do such a forbidden act? The Council is going to have a fucking fit and everyone of the magis and keepers will be out for your head,"_ Natsuki shouted and Mikoto could almost saw an image of Natsuki with veins that's about to burst on her forehead.

"If you joined them, I will not go easy on you just because you're married to my cousin Kuga," Mikoto said sternly and coldly. _"You should worry about yourself, those fuckers had been displeased with you for a long time and this would give them something to dispose of you without worrying about injustice and shit. Just don't do something that you will regret later,"_ Natsuki sighed knowing full well how the High Council treated the feral girl. "Thanks for your kind words," Mikoto started knowing full well the other woman probably blushing at her words. "But I'm at the point where there's no turning back, and I wouldn't change anything if given the choice. I've met great people; have good friends, and a person that will stand by my side until the bitter end. There's nothing that's worth trading in all that I got now for it," Mikoto said with a smile while looking over at the blushing teen under the cover with only her eyes peeking out at Mikoto. _"You know we're all here and will back you up, if those fuckers decided to pick you off just because you break a stupid rule, right? Personally, I don't give a damn about that rule just as long as you two are happy, I am cool with it. Shizuru been worried about you when the **spider** called to inform that things got nasty between you and her parents, so I'm just checking up on you. Sorry about the timing and things,"_ Natsuki said trailing off and hung up the phone without saying good-bye whatsoever.

"Well, that ruined the mood…" Mikoto sighed placing the phone back on the table once more. "May…maybe you should turn the phone off…" Mai suggested meekly. "Good idea," Mikoto smiled picking up the phone again and turned the power off for good. But someone… or rather something stirred within the depth of her soul, her heart jumped like it's in panic mode sensing something or someone was coming this way. Dropping the phone and grabbed onto her chest, Mikoto couldn't help but dropped on her knees finding it hard to breathe somehow. Her back was throbbing, searing pain shooting up her brain as a set of odd wings sprouted from her back torn through her shirt and Mai gasped in horror as she sat up in the bed.

It was indeed a pair of odd wings; the right one is leathery like a giant bat wing as the left is feathery black of a giant raven's wing. The pair of odd wings wrapped its owner up like a cocoon, emitting eerily dark aura around it and when it opened up, Mikoto was standing tall in her black leather outfit with the wings folded back behind her. Smoke escaped her mouth as she took in a breath, like she's the god of the depth of an active volcano for those golden eyes seemed to glow brightly searching around the room for something.

"Come my angel, they're coming to take you back." Mikoto spoke as her eyes rested on Mai's shaky figure. Mikoto extended her hand, and Mai shakily reached out to took it with her own hand. This ordeal always frightened her, and this is only the second time she saw Mikoto's transformation and each time it looked more painful than the last. As their hands touched, Mai felt warm and fuzzy all over and suddenly her body was clothed in a vibrant kimono that matched with her hair. "You look gorgeous," Mikoto smiled faintly planting a kiss on Mai's hand. She may be ruthless and cold when she's in her transformation mode, but she is also very striking and charming as well (at least in Mai's opinion). "T-thank you…" Mai looked very flushed from Mikoto's actions and words. Mikoto pulled her in for a hug, and in a blink of an eye, (or two) they were on top of the building as Mai felt the ground under her feet isn't of carpet anymore.

It seemed that her family had recovered from the initial shock, and now chasing after them to get Mai back. Mai's mother's power was of lightning base, while Takumi was of wind base. It didn't took them long to located the two, and the shock they got seeing the place her daughter gone into with that vile teacher of hers only added more anger to Tohkiha Shusuke. But they were surprised when they didn't find the two in any of the rooms in the building besides a couple of drunken sleazy old men and their hookers, Sayaki felt something ominous and urged everyone to the roof. Another shocking moment waited for them there also, Mikoto stood there silently hugging their only daughter in a beautiful kimono looking at them with fearsome golden eyes. They had never known their daughter to like wearing kimono, the teen had never worn even a yukata for reason they're hard to move in.

"It seemed that everyone have poor timing today," Mikoto murmured and Mai couldn't help but blushed even harder remembering what they were in the middle of doing until that stupid phone started to rung nonstop. "Shall I make them go away then?" Mikoto asked kissing the top of Mai's head. "Please, don't hurt them…" Mai pleaded to her lover as she pushed herself away from the hug to look into those mesmerizing amber eyes. "As my angel wish," Mikoto said humbly bowing slightly at the teen.

_A/N: How does it kill you? I wrote that chapter late at night, while my brain filled with Zs. -yawned-_


	21. Chapter 21

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. XXI_

"Unhand her, you filthy demon!" Shusuke roared welding his blazing daggers in hands. "You speak as though you're so clean," Mikoto retorted narrowing her eyes on him. "I would rip your throat open by now, if it weren't for angel's words on not hurting you." Mikoto said cracking her neck to loosen the stiffness. "Hah, I would like to see you try that demon!" the man was impossible to deal with. "Unfortunately, I don't have time to deal with you people," Mikoto said as she stomped on the ground with her right foot and crimson crystals suddenly pushed out of the concrete ground and absorbed the other three people inside of it.

The three crystals broke their roots from the ground and shrunk down as it made its way toward Mikoto's hand. Looking down at the three tiny people trapped within the crimson crystals, Mikoto showed Mai and the teen let out a sigh of relief. "This is the best way for them to avoid the blood shed that's about to happen because of the crime I've committed," Mikoto said with a faint smile on her lips. "What crime did you committed?" Mai asked looking up at the feral girl. "For loving my student and eloping with her," Mikoto replied giving Mai a soft kiss on the lips. "But we haven't…" Mai blushed hidden her face into Mikoto's neck. "Shh… that will be our little secret," Mikoto whispered pulling the teen's body into hers as she put the crystals away.

Back at Fuuka, a meeting was called by Shizuru and everyone was presented even though two of them had nothing to do with anything. "I would assume that most of us received information on the fact that Mikoto is now a wanted fugitive by the High Council for undisclosed reason," Shizuru started as Natsuki served everyone's tea. "It's undisclosed because she and her student went and had sex," Natsuki said bluntly as she sat down next to Shizuru.

"So? I don't see what's the problem is," Nao interjected shrugging her shoulders and leaning lazily against Shiho. "The problem is that the High Council will see it as an opportunity to kill her without being branded murderer," Natsuki raised her voice, the two really can't seem to ever get along unless it's dire situation.

"All of you got it all wrong," Yukino spoke up silencing the other two immediately. "What do you mean, Yukino-han?" Shizuru asked calmly sipping her tea. "This is just the opportunity she was looking for, for each person in the High Council got a hand in killing her mother one way or another fifteen years ago. Of course, falling in love with her own student wasn't part of the plan, but the consequence of it will give her an excuse to bring down the High Council at an earlier time than she had planned it to be. The first person to die will be tonight, and I will join her some times tomorrow. I have my own revenge to take on the High Council myself," Yukino said grimly. "What do you mean revenge?" Haruka asked in a calming voice for the first time in who knows when.

"The High Council was nothing but a bunch of lying cowards," Yukino said anger in her voice. "My parents were the ones voting against killing Mikoto's mother, and so they silence my parents and told me that it was Mikoto's mother that killed my parents. I heard it from one of them a few years back, it was a slip and they thought no one was around but I happened to be around. For most of my life, I was holding a grudge against Mikoto for the wrong reason. We are both in the same boat when we both learned about the horrible things the High Council did to other people who went against their decision in killing her mother, and together we swore revenge not only for our family but for those that died because of us." Yukino said looking at Shizuru baring pain and sadness. "I think its best that you cut ties with her, that way it would be easier when you kill her. I would also like to end our friendship, because I'm determined to take the life of the man you called: grandfather." Yukino said standing up and turned to leave.

"Sorry to say, but I'm with her on this too. If it wasn't for that crazy cat, I wouldn't be here right now." Nao agreed with Yukino as she too got up and followed the young Seer. "That won't be necessary," Mikoto's voice echoed throughout the living space. Everyone looked around and saw nothing, but something suddenly appeared like static on a television and after a full minute Mikoto with Mai in her arms stood in the living room. Shocked would be an understatement at this point, as everyone gaped at the sight of Mikoto's leather outfit and odd set of wings.

With a flex of her wings, everyone was encased in crimson crystals and shrunk down floating lightly into Mikoto's waiting hand. "Sorry guys, but this battle will be too bloody for you," Mikoto spoke softly as she once against using her power and teleported both herself and Mai to a house deep in the woods, somewhere in a jungle with an unknown location. The place looked quiet and emptied, but Mikoto knew better as she visited this place only once when she was young. Walking through the ancient Japanese style corridor, Mikoto was hold onto Mai's hand the whole time maintaining a slow pace so that she won't be dragging the teen.

"Jiji," Mikoto called out as she stopped in front of a paper sliding door. "Ah, I didn't think you would remember this place," Minagi Jijirou said opening the door. He looked nothing like the Jijirou that Mikoto fought a while back, this one have jet black hair, a neatly trimmed beard with only two white stripes on the corners of his mouth as a sign of his age. The man dressed in a Buddhist robe smiling warmly at his grandchild and the teen in her arms, "You must be Mikoto's companion. Bless you child for taking care of her, but you have caused a lot of anger in the High Council." He said raising his hand and gently flicked at Mai's forehead, and she fell asleep immediately while Mikoto nodded her head gratefully.

"Please look after her and the others until we return," Mikoto said hugging her grandfather one last time. "I can't wait to see him again," Nagi said grinning from ear to ear. "Nagi-jisan, don't enjoy it too much and forget our goal," Mikoto said firmly. "You're such a nagger, just like your mother." Nagi said pouting slightly. For someone who's pretty old, Nagi acted and look to be the same as Mikoto's age if not younger. Unlike her, he stood in his white tux while his leathery bat wings spread out and ready to take off, Mikoto gave him a raised brow and decided not to induce pain on her uncle and spread her own wings and the two took off into the darken sky above leaving the forest hidden from the world behind heading for Tokyo. After all, that's where the main house of the Kanzaki Family is at, and they just got over a festive wedding of the heir to the family's fortune.


	22. Chapter 22

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. XXII_

"Halt, where are your invitations?" a guard asked as Mikoto and Nagi come strolling up to the Kanzaki's gates. The post-wedding party seemed to be in full swing inside; Nagi smiled his usual impish smile. With a flick of his wrist, the guard's inner organs imploded just as Nagi's smile widen into a devilish grin. The other guard reached down to drawn his weapon, but Mikoto had already got her katana pierced through his heart.

"Amateur," Nagi said lightly. "Blood thirsty," Mikoto retorted as they both shared a laugh as she cut the iron gates down with her sword. They stopped a few feet in front of the double doors that lead into the giant mansion, obviously there were strong magical barrier that were placed around it. The uncle and niece knew that their enemies were expecting them; they looked at each other and shrugged at the same time. Unsummoned her weapon, Mikoto used her hands and punched into the barrier causing a hole big enough so that she could rip the thing apart. "Let's dance," Nagi said as he reached his right hand out and a dark surge of energy ball escaped from the palm of his hand and burst the doors open ripping it out from its position like someone just shot a cannon ball at it. "Always the flashy one," Mikoto shook her head as both of their wings had withdrawn right after they landed a block away from here.

All the music and laughter died immediately, people looked at the door with curious eyes and some with fear written on their face. "Hello people of the High and mighty Council," Nagi said with a cocky grin on his face. "Since you're all here for such an elaborated event, we just thought of dropping in to collect the debt that you owed us. Especially you Kanzaki Kentaro," he continued pointing at Mikoto's father, who stood next to his wife. "What nonsense are you spewing Homura Nagi?" Kentaro shot back looking visibly unpleased at the event as he only expected Mikoto to come crashing in. "Tsk… tsk… There's no one by the name Homura Nagi, because he never existed in the first place. My name is Minagi Nagi, the second Epic Hero and son of Minagi Jijirou, brother of Minagi Mira, and uncle of Minagi Mikoto. You, Kanzaki Kentaro, seduced my sister by lying to her that you were never married when you had a son. Impregnated her and leave her on her own, only to return seven years later to claim your child and when she refused to give up you used force and killed her in front of her daughter. You weren't claming your child, you were making an excuse to kill her and since Mikoto here is still young, you think of training her into becoming a dog to do your dirty work." Nagi announced as he pulled pictures of the aftermath of the death of his sister out of nowhere and thrown it all up in the air, fluttering down at all those presented to see of Kentaro's hands stained in blood.

"I could kill you back then, but it's your fate to die tonight. So I had to live under false name for the last fifteen years waiting for today," Nagi laughed cynically. Unmerciful, Mikoto summoned a bow and pulled the string back, just so five arrows appeared of crimson crystal arrows. Upon releasing, the arrows seemed to vanished only to appeared just as Kentaro suddenly let out a shrieking cry of pain, the arrows seemed to pierced both his eyes, neck, groin, and heart. The bow dissipated as she pulled both of her hands back to her side, letting it crystallized up to her elbow in the color of blood.

"Hah!" Mikoto breathed out loudly pushing her right hand forward aiming directly for her father, shooting hundreds of tiny yet dangerously sharp crystal shards at him shredding up his clothes and piercing into his flesh as his wife let out a blood curling scream of terror. "You're being too loud," Nagi said as he flicked his fingers and the woman exploded instead of imploded, splattering the people nearby with blood and guts. With a stomp of her foot, thousands of crimson crystals speared from the ground and impaled those are too slow to get out of its path. Those that managed to escape death from below didn't escape death in the air as Mikoto pointed her left hand up in the air and rained down shards of crystal in all sizes. As the crystals hit the ground, it attracted each other and formed into crystallized beasts that aren't from this world, chewing and gnawing on its victims… preys.

"Mikoto, why?!" Reito shouted asking his sister for the reason. "Revenge," was her only answer as she herself transformed into a crystallized onyx beast with burning coals for eyes. "You got your revenge, so leave!" Reito said blocking the shards that come his way as Fumi created a powerful barrier around the both of them. "Not until the last of the Kanzaki die," Nagi answered for Mikoto as she leaped into the air opened her mouth to shoot a crystal that will shatter the barrier.

Back at the home hidden somewhere in the hidden jungle, Mai fluttered her eyes open only to be stared back by a pair of gentle golden eyes. "Where's Mikoto?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. "Getting her revenge," Jijirou said calmly already feeling something dark and sad loomed ahead. "But… she will die…" Mai suddenly cried not know why she said what she just said either. "She…" Jijirou let out a heavy sigh. "She's already dead…" he finally said it. "Wha-what do you mean?" Mai stopped crying looking at the spitting image of Mikoto (with a beard). "She died when she save Yuuki Nao that night, the crystal that my son: Nagi used was just a remnant of her mother in hope to awaken her demonic side keeping her body from rotten away just a little longer until she get her revenge. But by doing that, the crystal itself had slowly taken over her body, by now her entire body with be completely crystallized." Jijirou said heaving yet another sigh.

Suddenly the crystals on the table started cracking, once it broke completely Nao and Yukino appeared as they're the only two that was able to break out from the crystal prison due to their strong tie with Mikoto. "NO! That can't be true," Nao shouted. "There has to be a way to save her," Yukino said in her shy and panicking voice. "There is only one, shatter the crystal that is acting as her heart. With this," Mikoto's grandfather said holding a heavy onyx sword. "To have a high chance that she will be alive, the one person that love her the most should be the one that pierce the crystal in her body. The question is can you do it?" he asked looking from Nao to Yukino and finally Mai. They all wanted to save the feral girl, but the thought of having the use that sword to pierce a friend's heart caused them to hesitate.

"I will do it," Mai said finally making up her mind. Loving Mikoto, and out of love she had to sacrifice that there will be a chance this will kill the person she loved. If she can't save Mikoto, then the least to it is that they will die together. She reached out and took the sword, the thing that looked like it weighed a ton felt as light as a feather in Mai's hand. "We'll come with you, for her sake…" Yukino said in a more determined tone and Nao just nodded her head. "Take care of them for us Jiji," Yukino said bowing at Jijirou deeply. "Thanks old man, good knowing you." Nao said with a grin before Jijirou opened a portal linking from his home to the Kanzaki residency. "Hahaha… Same old little Nao," the man laughed watching the three girls stepped into the portal and disappeared. "Darling, please watch over them and Mikoto," he said looking up at the ceiling.


	23. Chapter 23

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. XXIII_

By the time the three got there, they were shocked at the horror in front of them. Dozen upon dozen of crystal beasts chewing on the flesh of the people that attended the party, which come down to everyone that belonged to the High Council, and leading them was a giant ruby beast about to blast Reito and his new wife to hell with its crystal. Giving the dire situation, Mai used what Mikoto had taught her and formed a perfect force-field around the young couple just in time to deflect the sharp crystal that shot out of the giant beast's mouth.

Snarling at the unexpected shield, the giant beast turned to face the newcomers and ignored Reito and Fumi completely. "Come and get me!" Nao shouted leaping into the air as her armor appeared. "Grrr…" the beast leaped up after her. "Now Tohkiha, now!" Nao shouted to Mai to use the weapon since this is the only way to pierce that crystal heart of the beast. "Kikukawa-sensei, please take them to safety. Nagi-san, please take care of the beasts!" Mai called to the other two. "Right," both replied in unison. Yukino quickly helped the wounded couple traveling at the speed of the wind away from the battle, while Nagi blasted the beasts with his dark spheres.

With sword in hand, Mai knelt down and touched the ground with her left hand causing eruption from the marbled floor to raised up taking her to a new height. Leaving the blood behind her, the place looked like a blood bath if one to stood there one could see that the blood was up to one's ankle. If leaving Mikoto the way she is, surely she will wreck havoc to the world by unleashing more of her crystal beasts as she has completely lost her sanity. Seeing the glowing crystal within the giant crystal beast, Mai tuck away her emotions and took a step pushing the sword through the beast until the tip of the onyx blade touched the crystal and absorbed it. Letting out a thunderous cry, the beast dropped like a ton of bricks crashing down onto the bloody ground below as all of its minions crumbled and disappear.

The crystallization slowly wore off as Nao landed gracefully rushing over to the now half-crystallized Mikoto, scooping her up together with the teen they left the place in a hurry as Nagi enjoyably blown the whole place sky high. "Let's take her back," Nagi said opening a portal for the girls to enter and entered it they did with him right behind them. It was a satisfying feeling, revenge, but at the cost of his niece's life, though they both knew of the outcome and had agreed upon it. Nagi couldn't help but still feeling a little regret about his decision to stabbed Mikoto with the crystal in order to save her life at that moment.

"I'm sorry," Yukino said as soon as they were far away from the crime scene. "What's happening to her?" Reito asked even though he was almost killed by Mikoto just minutes ago. "Your father and grandfather, killed many innocent people and killed her mother in front of her. She was just getting her revenge, but unfortunately that you happened to be there. But you two will never remember this night, all that you will remember is there's a horrible fire and everyone were killed in the fire because you two left early. I'm sorry that things had to be this way," Yukino said as a small dust cloud rose up around the couple and soon they fell asleep without having the chance to asked her what she was talking about. It was a unique skill that she inherited from her parents, the ability to erase and replaced memories to people unfortunate enough to witness such horrific things.

"Huh…" everyone shuddered like they just come out of a strange state-like dream. All in the backyard of Minagi Jijirou's home, in front of them were Mai holding Mikoto in her arms as the crystals slowly disappeared returning her body to a normal state. Nao and Yukino said nothing as they stood there behind the teen and her teacher, Nagi and Jijirou sat quietly on the porch observing.

Shusuke was about to attack a lifeless looking Mikoto, when his wife raised her hand and stopped him from doing so. Their daughter said nothing, looking at no one but her beloved teacher and gently brushing away a few strand of hair out of the way of her sleeping face. The air was gloomy as the crickets chirped quietly in the night's sky, not a single word were exchanged as Natsuki looked confusingly at everyone trying to find an answer to the scene in front of her but no one spoke.

"I love you…" Mai whispered as she took Mikoto's right hand and brushed it against her cheek. "Mm… I love you too…" Mikoto said in an almost inaudible voice. "I'm…"she coughed as blood come rushing out of the corner of her mouth. "I'm sorry for promising you that… we'll walk the blood path together…" she paused coughing yet again. "…but I really… didn't want you to see the ugly side of vengeance…" Mikoto managed to finish her words smiling faintly at the teen. "I know…" Mai said as tears flow freely down her beautiful face.

"Nao…" Mikoto spoke softly while reaching out her left hand. "I'm here, I'm here for ya." Nao said as she quickly got down opposite from Mai and took her friend's shaky hand. "You… have been doing an awfully good job…" the feral coughed again. "Just shut up, save it until you're better." Nao said noticing her friend's shirt turned red from the wound to the chest by the sword that Mai had used earlier. "Mm… I just want to let you know that from now on… you're a Guardian… just… just like Natsuki…" Mikoto grinned but her eyes looked glazed. "I don't care… I just want you to live, remember we promised to go to Hawaii on our next vacation. So don't you fucking die on me, dammit." Nao said in a shaky tone holding back the tears. "Mm!" Mikoto smiled at her friend.

"Yu-Yukino," Mikoto said, it seemed that she's trying to say her farewell to each of her friend. "E-even though you tried to kill me a few times, I still think you're a very sweet person and Haruka is very lucky to have you…" Mikoto chuckled lightly knowing that Yukino would blush even though she can't see it. "Shiho and Haruka, ple-please look after them… especially Nao…" "H-hey!" Nao raised her voice in protest and everyone couldn't help but giggled.

"Natsuki, Shi-chan… forgives me…" Mikoto said straining herself from coughing up more blood. "All is forgiven, Mikoto-han…" Shizuru said knowing that her grandmother didn't attend the post-wedding party, and her cousin was apologizing for killing her step-grandfather. "You idiot, we could've take them on together. If we were there, you wouldn't be suffering right now." Natsuki huffed. "We're just stubborn, runs in the family…" Mikoto laughed lightly as Natsuki growled under her breath. "Anyway, I think…" Mikoto paused. "I'm just… going to… sleep…" her hand loosens its grip on Mai's hand as her eyes closed, the crickets suddenly stopped chirping and everything was dead silent again.

"Mikoto…?" Mai called gently shaken the feral girl in her arm and received no response. Fear overrode her as she let go of the hand and grabbed Mikoto's shoulders trying to shook her awake, "Mikoto, wake up…" She put her hand on her lover's neck, and there was no pulse as the skin started to cool down. "No… no, this can't be… This can't be!!!!" Mai cried facing upward at the night sky. She was losing the person she loved, the one person she defied her parents to be with. Maybe this was the punishment she got for breaking the taboo, for falling in love with her teacher. Mai kept on crying and crying, while hugging onto Mikoto's body tightly rocking back and forth like a madwoman of sort.

"Mai, she's dead. Let it go," her father spoke as he reached out to pull his daughter away from the corpse. "NO! Get away from us!!!" Mai shouted as she looked at her father anger in her eyes and voice. Upon her outburst, something frightening happened as a circle of flame ignited around the young couple separating them from everyone else. The flames grew higher and higher until it joined together into a half-sphere creating a barrier of fire hidden the couple from the others' eyes.

Nao tried to took down the barrier, but at the lick of the flame her armor melted. Even Nagi's power proved to be useless against it, and so Jijirou shed his human form and spread out his demonic wings and ashen skin. Burning his flesh, he broke through the barrier and with a tab of his claw Mai was once again fell asleep. Taking Mai's right hand, he cut her palm using the tip of his sharp claw. Cutting Mikoto's left palm in the same manner, Jijirou clasped their hands together forming a contract that will bind the two of them together for all eternity.


	24. Chapter 24

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. XXIV_

Somewhere deep in the cold summit in the northern part of Russia, a small home covered in snow stood strongly as the blowing wind. It has been a number of months since that day, and the person who seemed to be sleeping still remained in a tank filled with red liquid pumping from clear pipes attached to it. It seemed to be an isolated place, but this small home had supplies that could last a lifetime.

_Months prior…_

_"I will take them with me now," Jijirou said as he scooped both girls in his arms. Standing in his true form, the man was a giant flexing his wings out ready to take off. "You will do no such thing with our daughter," Shusuke roared readied to attack. "Tohkiha-kun, without my granddaughter, your daughter will withered away. Do you want to be the one responsible for that?" his words halted Shusuke of his rash actions._

_"Hey Jiji, what's the chance of her being alive?" Nao asked looking up at the towering demon. "If I am to get her there on time, very likely she will recover. I can't be sure if she will remember anything though," Jijirou explained. "You mean that she won't remember any of us?" Natsuki finally asked after getting over the initial shock of seeing Minagi Jijirou's transformation. "Yes, it will be like a blank slate and she will have to learn everything all over again. What I just did was an exchange of a vow used only by royal demon bloodline, as Mikoto's lifespan will be longer than Mai. By exchange a small amount of blood, a vow between the is made and they shall share their life together from now on. It is known as the pact of blood, it is stronger than even the threat of fate and bind two person together throughout eternity. No matter how many lifetimes they go through, they will find each other without fail. That is the true meaning behind the pact of blood," he said._

_"You mean it's different than contract of blood?" Natsuki asked as she never heard of the one Jijirou spoke of. "Of course child, contract of blood is common knowledge amongst demons and magic user as some of you here. Pact of blood is something only us of the royal bloodline know of, as it is ingrained into our gene." Jijirou smiled at Natsuki as she nodded her head still lost in thoughts._

_"Minagi-sama, when do you think she will be able to be back here?" Yukino asked shyly. "Could be months, a year, or a few years. Don't worry child, with enough care she will recover in no time." Jijirou sugar-coated as he himself isn't sure if what he had done was right on time or too late. With that, they trusted him and let him disappeared into the night's sky leaving it all behind. Nagi stayed behind preparing to get the others back to where they belonged._

Heaving a heavy sigh, Mai stood in front of the tank covering in metal showing nothing but the person's head breathing lightly through the oxygen mask on her face. "Mikoto…" she whispered placing her still in bandage right hand up against the glass like she's touching the face of the person that's inside the tank. The small machine next to the tank monitored the temperature within the tank and also the heart of the one within, and everything on it shown that nothing had changed since Jijirou first placed the girl inside it.

"You really are making a habit of staring at her every other hour, don't you?" Nagi asked as the automate door slid open with him standing there in his usual white suit. "What about you? Checking up on them everyday, don't you have something to take care of?" his father asked him with a raised brow causing him to jumped slightly. "Hey, she's my niece after all. Either way, you know Kanzaki Shinji? He's like a roach, the man somehow escaped from death that night. I'm tracking him down and he's good at covering up his own track that's making things all the more interesting for me." Nagi shrugged uncaringly. Mai shuddered at the mention of the person that Mikoto assumed dead now somehow still alive, but it's not like they're in Japan to worry about it and there's Nagi tracking that man down. "Looks like she's still in the same condition, I'm outta here then." Nagi said as he disappeared just as he come.

Just as her left, bubbles suddenly erupted in the tank and the small machine started beeping loudly. "Grab a towel," Jijirou said as he rushed up to the machine and pressed a few keys to drained the liquid off and turned off the tubes that attached into Mikoto's back to inject liquid nanonite into her body in small dosages at a constant rate for the last few months. While Mai scrabbled out of the room and went to grab some big bath towels and rushed back in just in time to see the tank lifted itself up, Mikoto ripped the oxygen mask off with eyes still closed. Quickly, she wrapped the towels around the feral girl standing tall in her nude form, Jijirou come over and pulled out the tubes on Mikoto's back and heard his granddaughter hissed for the first time in a while.

In the next few days, the two poured over teaching Mikoto how to talk, walk, doing everyday things, telling her name and the girl learned rather quickly but neither mentioned about anything else besides the fact she had friends in Japan. Finally, Jijirou left due to some important matters leaving Mai behind with a Mikoto who doesn't remember her or their relationship. Though this would be a good opportunity for them to rekindle… no start their relationship all over again, and this time it won't be forbidden like the last time.

Mai was preparing dinner as Mikoto stumbled into the kitchen half-asleep, even though she had been sleeping in the tank for months she still spent most of her times sleeping as her body tried to adjust to things outside the tank. "Mm… something smell good, you really will make a great wife someday." Mikoto said in her half-awake state causing Mai to once again got distracted and cut her finger as she was cutting carrots for the curry she's preparing. Still with sharp senses, Mikoto become fully awake at the smell of blood and Mai hissed holding onto her bleeding finger. "Ah, you're bleeding…" Mikoto was already beside the teen and took her hand sucking at the cut finger. Mai couldn't help but blushed at the familiar scene, "Wow… de ja vu…" Mikoto shook her head slightly feeling like she had done this to the teen before but she just can't seemed to remember to the life of her.

Suddenly, Mikoto started breathing hard almost panting as she moved closer to the teen, letting go of Mai's hand as she rested her hand on the teen's face leaning in closer. Unconsciously, Mai closed her eyes as their breathes mingled, the pots on the stove was forgotten as their lips touched. Tilting her head just a little bit, Mikoto angled herself and parted her lips tasting the teen's soft lips tracing her tongue on Mai's lips asking for entrance and was granted just like that as they deepen the kiss. Mai grabbed onto Mikoto's t-shirt for support as their tongues danced together in harmony, and Mikoto wrapped her other hand around Mai's waist as she slowly lowered them both down onto the marbled floor without stopping from what they're doing.


	25. Chapter 25

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. XXV_

Dinner was forgotten for a few minutes until the boiling water gushed out of the pot sizzling into the stove, only did they pulled apart for air and check on dinner. With slightly swollen lips, Mai quickly checked the pot and was glad the food didn't got burnt as she added in the carrots and started stirring. Mikoto said nothing as she set the table for two, once she was done she crept up behind the teen and wrapped her arms around that beautiful waist resting her chin on the girl's head watching her hands moved about.

"Delicious as always, mm!" Mikoto nodded as she ate dinner hungrily as Mai could only looked on with a smile plastered on her face. She never got tire of hearing Mikoto's enthusiastic compliment of her cooking, it was about the only driven force for the teen to strive in improving her skill in cooking. "So what would you like to do after dinner?" Mai asked looking at her bowl of rice. "Mm…" Mikoto stopped eating with a thoughtful expression on her face. Since she woke up, Mikoto was less serious than she once was. "Anything Mai want to do," Mikoto said with a satisfying smiled and went back on finishing her big bowl of rice. Mai only smiled shyly as a light went off in her head, this might be a good chance to finish what had been started but never finished.

Ending the evening with a cup of hot chocolate and watching the fire danced in the fireplace as the light sound of the woods crackling because of the fire. The cups were half emptied sitting silently on the table, as the two sitting on the floor a bit away from the table with a blanket wrapped over them. Mai was resting her chin on her knees watching the fire, Mikoto sat behind the teen and watching the person in front of her instead of the fire.

Sighing contently, Mai straighten up and leaned back a little, and to her surprised Mikoto snaked her arms around the teen's waist pulling her in closer and snuggled up on Mai's shoulder breathing in the strawberry shampoo scent. "Mm… you smells good…" Mikoto said breathing at Mai's neck sending waves of excitement down her spine. "It's strawberry shampoo…" Mai said quietly as she rested her hands over Mikoto's hands on her waist. "I like it, because it's on you." Mikoto chuckled as she kissed the teen's neck lightly. Mai couldn't help but let out a soft sigh, rubbing her hands over those of the feral girl as the butterflies in her stomach started to flutter about.

Soon, the blanket turned into a floor mat with Mai in her under things, Mikoto lay comfortably on top of the teen still fully clothed as she kissed the teen senseless. Soft whimpers and moans elicited from the teen's lips as Mikoto started to trail butterfly kisses from those swollen lips down to the sensitive neck, collarbone, cleavage, and breasts covered by the bra. Without undoing the annoying object, Mikoto just pushed the thing up and the full breasts just jiggled lightly. Breathing in the scent, Mikoto lowered herself down again, gently kissed one hidden nipple before the other and was awarded with a breathy moan from the one under her. Licking one and then the other, causing the hidden nipples to protruded themselves to the call of Mikoto's tongue.

Once again, just as Mikoto was about to take one of the breasts in her mouth, Nagi had to popped in out of the blue. "Hey…ohh… my bad…" Nagi said when he saw the blushing teen quickly covered herself with her arms as Mikoto looked over at him with a very disturbing look in her golden eyes. "You two get back to what you're doing then, I'll just be going now…." Nagi said and quickly disappear fearing for his life. And so, their intimate moment was once more ruined yet again, Mikoto sighed as she rolled over and lay flat on her back staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm starting to think this is a conspiracy of some kind against us," Mai murmured pulling her bra back down as she got up to get her clothes. "Me too…" Mikoto said as she grabbed Mai's hand and pulled her down on top before she could even got to her clothes that seemed to be tossed on the couch. Mai let out a surprised yelp, but she soon found out that being on top of the feral girl isn't all that bad as she was wrapped in Mikoto's loving arms while listening to her heart beats. "Maybe we should go back to Japan, then they will stop dropping by unannounced…" Mikoto suggested out of the blue. Mai said nothing as she snuggled up and slowly drifting off to sleep, it doesn't matter where they go as long as they're together is all that she cared about.

Back in Japan, everyone was having a get together as a café near Fuuka Gakuen. "I heard from Nagi that the old bastard still alive," Nao started the conversation. "He's an Epic Hero, so show some respect." Natsuki scowled at the red head. "Pffftt… like hell I would ever call him Nagi-san, let alone -sama… not in his damn life." Nao rolled her eyes. "Girls, calm down. Does anyone heard any news of them?" Shiho cut in to stop a battle between the wolf and the spider before it happened. "Nagi-san and Jijirou-sama mention nothing of it, so we can only assumed that nothing had changed." Yukino said quietly as everyone turned grim.

"Hey babazuke, tell me I'm not seeing things…" Haruka said pointing to a couple walking on the other side of the street outside the shop. "…" Everyone snapped their heads around and stared at the direction of Haruka's hand and was shocked at what they saw. Two people looked exactly like Mikoto and Mai was talking and smiling at each other, the one that looked like Mai was pointing out things while the Mikoto version just nodded and smiled politely at the teen. "Ara, I guess I'm seeing things too then Suzushiro-han…" Shizuru said in a playfully dramatic tone. "Dammit woman, stop joking around!" Haruka raised her voice as a vein appeared on her forehead while drawing everyone else's attention on them in the process. "Let's follow them just to make sure that it's them and not some look-alike," Nao suggested as she got up and Shiho was right behind her. So everyone decided to stalk... follow the Mikoto and Mai look-alike couple.


	26. Chapter 26

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. XXVI_

Mai couldn't help but shuddered involuntarily, this didn't escape Mikoto's eyes as the feral paused in her steps and looked over at the teen. "Something wrong?" she asked. "I just have a feeling like we're being followed," Mai replied softly hugging herself. Mikoto closed her eyes and sniffed the air; she was acting a bit more like a wild beast as times went by. "Familiar scent, but I don't think I've smell anything like this before…" Mikoto murmured. "Your body would remember it even if your mind doesn't," Mai explained. "I see…" Mikoto looked thoughtful for a moment or two. "Must be why I feel like I've known you for years even though I don't recall anything prior to waking up in the tank," Mikoto paused and took Mai's left hand. "And I must say that I'm one lucky person to have an angel like you for a girlfriend," she finished and brought the teen's hand up and kissed it causing Mai to blushed deeply.

The two headed for a karaoke bar; renting a private room they enjoyed each other's company as Mikoto happily listened to the teen's lovely voice. At some point, they just listen to the music while cuddling up together. Mikoto was being intentional about taking the teen to the place where she could do her favorite thing: karaoke and this was also a nice way to observe to see if there really is someone following them.

"Karaoke?!" Nao asked with a confused look on her face. Nao and Natsuki were the only two to be least interested in going inside, but they were overruled and were left with no choice but to entered the hypnotic place and looked for their room. It all took but a few words from Shizuru to convinced both girls that it's for their own good if they went along, Nao had never witnessed Shizuru's wrath before but she knew that when the dog tuck her tail between her legs at the graceful woman's words she should do the same if she wished to still being able to breathe.

Back in the private room, Mikoto had fallen asleep listening to her angel singing. "Mou…" Mai pouted once the song was over and saw Mikoto sleeping. "I guess you deserved some sleep, the trip probably is wearing you out." Mai whispered pecking Mikoto's cheek before snuggling up against her. The moment was truly short-lived when someone kicked the door down jolting Mai to her feet and Mikoto stirred before opening her golden eyes. Somehow Tohkiha Shusuke found out that his daughter is back in Japan and tracked her down to bring her home.

"Found you!" he said reaching for Mai. "Don't you touch her," Mikoto grated as she caught his hand before he even got to his daughter. Mikoto pushed Mai behind her as her eyes narrowed on the man in front of her, "I don't care who you are but don't you touch her." Mikoto said, actually she wasn't even fully awake but her body moved on its own. "You talk like my daughter is your property," Mai's father said throwing a fist at her so hard Mai thought she heard something snapped from Mikoto.

Moving her jaw, Mikoto spitted out some blood before looking back at Shusuke with glazed golden eyes. Inhaling deeply, Mikoto exhaled and sent Mai's father flying out of the door and smashed into the wall across the hall just as the group of six young women got there. Nao raised her brow at the man against the wall, she can't belief that the man was at it again after knowing about the whole _'pact of blood'_ thing from Mikoto's grandfather. Yukino on the other hand, went to help the man up as the rest gaped at Mikoto rubbing her eyes trying to wake up.

"Huh?" Mikoto looked confused at the scene in front of her but forgot about it when Mai grabbed onto her right arm. "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you, but your voice was just so nice that I couldn't help but falling asleep listening to it." Mikoto said apologetically. "Maybe we should go home so you can get some rest," Mai said holding onto the feral tighter as Mikoto wrapped her arms around the teen in a tight embrace. "Mm!" Mikoto nodded her head firmly.

For a short moment, everyone saw a strange vision in front of them that leave them speechless. An image of Mikoto with a set of black wings spread out just for a few seconds and then the two of them were gone leaving only a few black feathers flowing down slowly like falling leaves. Her odd pair of wings was replaced with a set of overly large raven wings, and her power seemed much stronger than before as well. Everyone blinked a few times, shook their heads and rubbed their eyes to make sure they're not seeing things and true enough a few black feathers remained in the room but the couple was nowhere in sight.

"What is wrong with you?" Nao snapped at Mai's father as she isn't all that younger than him. Tohkiha Shusuke is in his early thirties, and everyone there is in their mid-twenties already. "I can't let that girl have my daughter; it's preposterous for a teacher and student to have a romantic relationship." Shusuke scowled. Nao couldn't believe what she's hearing from such a respectable man, and this pissed her off that she punched him hard on the face. "You are unbelievable, after all the shit they went through and you still want to tear them apart. To think that I once considered you to be a one of wise Guardians, you're dumber than this poodle." Nao spat at him turning her heels and left in a huff.

"I would like to punch you too, but I think I'll let your cushion do that instead." Haruka said. "Its conscience and I concur with her." Yukino said and left with Haruka, who grumbled about being corrected by the shy woman all the times. "Yeah, there are enough people in the Society of Magic hunting them already; you don't have to join them too." Natsuki added glaring at him. "Yes, and with the fact that my grandfather was somehow alive after that night, this will only proven to be even more dangerous for them. If you love Mai-han, you will accept her decision and keep both of them from harm as a parent. As Mikoto's cousin and friend, I will not stand by nor will I break them apart but I will fight with them. Please reconsider as I do not wish to go against your family to protect my friends and family," Shizuru said in a calm and serious tone.

"Argh…" Mikoto tumbled when they reappeared in front of Mikoto's old house. Grabbing onto her chest, with the help of nanonite she recovered quickly but the heart muscles still weak and she had been using her teleporting skill to get from the icy tundra back to Japan and now back here had put a major strain on her heart. "Mikoto…" Mai said as she held onto the other girl. "I'm okay… just feeling a little weak…" Mikoto said grinning as sweat broke on her face. "Liar, you're sweat and shaking…" Mai scolded as she helped the feral girl up the steps and unlock the door to their home.

"Welcome home Mikoto…" an old man said sitting on the sofa in their living room. Mikoto doesn't remember him, but her body remembered him and reacted and went into defensive mode immediately. "You've been a disobedient dog, is it this child that taught you to be brave? You should learn your place, you filthy piece of trash…" he hissed standing up as lightning ball formed in his palm, searing the synthetic skin on his right hand showing metallic parts underneath it.

"Run…" Mikoto murmured to Mai even though she was still shaken from earlier. Growling, Mikoto punched her fists together, and upon impact a pair of spiked black gauntlets was formed as she got in her stance by slumping forward letting her hands hung. Her tired golden eyes got sharp and started to glow, the muscles in her body tightened and increased just a little as her fangs protruded for the very first time. It was all thanks to the high amount of nanonite in her body; it unlocked the twenty-five percent of her demon blood and increased it.


	27. Chapter 27

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. XXVII_

Just as Nao arrived at Mikoto's home, she ended up acting as a cushion for the girl as a powerful electrical surge sent her flying from inside the house out with Mai chasing after her screaming in terror. "Ugh… shit… that hurt…" Nao groaned once Mikoto got off of her as Shiho reached out to help her up. Static still seemed appearance on the feral girl's body, but the gauntlet on her right hand faded away like tiny particles and blood dripped down onto the ground from her middle and ring fingers. A long gnash under her forearm was the cause of the bleeding, and everyone took noticed of it.

"Tsk… tsk… you filthy rabies dog, I took you in and feed you and trained you, yet you turned into such a filthy and disobedient dog…" Kanzaki Shinji said his calming demeanor was no longer there but a twisted and evil demeanor in its place instead. "I don't know who are you or what you're ranting on about, but I don't like you for being such a nasty person." Mikoto remarked as she seriously doesn't know who he is but her body seemed to remember him.

Everyone present had a reason to feared Kanzaki Shinji; the man didn't have the Grand Master title for nothing. He is a lightning base magic user, and unlocked its true power and become to most powerful Grand Master up-to-date. The man was no joke as he had took on a dozen of powerful demons by himself just decades ago, but his thirst for power pushed him to the limit searching for the artifact that will magnified his power tenfold but he never found it. Not that he really knew what the thing looked like, as from what he had heard and read it resembled something like a rod with an onyx crystal on it.

"Bring it, you old bastard…" Nao said as her armor materialized and claws popped out of the knuckles of her gauntlets. "Yeah, you're the one who's a filthy rabies dog biting anyone in sight." Natsuki added in her two cents as she put on her shade. Grabbing onto her beautifully crimson looking naginata, and her clothes transformed into a nice blue uniform with a long trench coat (same color as her hair) and a set of white gloves on her hands. "Death to evildoer!" Haruka added kneeling down and let her hand touched the ground, morphing herself into a rock solid Suzushiro Haruka from top to bottom.

This would be the very first time anyone seen her actual power, her mother is a Grand Seer but her father is just a normal man with a strange ability. Haruka inherited that ability from her father while her looks were totally that of her mother, focusing her power she could generate her entire body to become the same as whatever object she touched tapping into its power. Right now, the earth under her would be the best armor and strength for this fight, Haruka might not look like it but she could be quite tactical when needed to be. She had kept it hidden since her mother walked away from her duty as a Grand Seer over a decade ago, Yukino didn't even know about it and they had been together for about five years already.

They all charged for Shinji, which wasn't a good idea though it was rather shocking as in he shocked them nearly unconscious. Haruka was the only one out of the three still barely standing, as another lightning bolt about to hit her Shizuru pulled up a barrier and deflected the bolt. But that didn't deter him as he summoned at least a dozen of powerful demons; Shinji is more than meet the eye that's for sure.

"Ow… you gotta be fucking kidding me…" Nao groaned as Shiho helped her up and saw a disturbing sight. "Guess his title isn't just for show," Natsuki grunted still feeling tingling of the aftershock. "Ara, looks like we have a very serious issue on our hands now…" Shizuru trailed off as she tucked a strand of loose hair behind her wife's ear. "I have to wonder where they came from," Shiho said injecting extra nanonite into Nao's neck to strengthen her armor. "He pulls them out of his ass? Who knows…" Nao shrugged. "Doesn't matter, we'll kill them as he summon them." Haruka said dusting herself off (hard when you're made out of rocks and earth). "We'll set up barriers around them then, so be careful." Yukino said quietly looking over at a collapsed Mikoto in Mai's arms.

With all that going on, it seemed to be so far away to the young couple somehow. Mai panicked when Mikoto's right arm starting to crystallized in onyx color instead of crimson like last time, but it did stopped the bleeding. Mikoto reached out with her left hand and pulled Mai down to feel those luscious lips against her own, even in dire situation she couldn't help but kiss the teen's lips. They locked lips for quite some times, and when the two parted Mai felt her body becoming rather warm and fuzzy as the earring on Mikoto's left ear glowed brightly.

"I think I'm feeling all better now," Mikoto smiled warmly as she pushed herself up and out of Mai's embrace. Standing there, looking oh so charming in her signature clothes smiling at the teen, Mai just couldn't tore her eyes from her girlfriend when she dressed like that. It just so sexy and dangerous at the same time with the loose tie, un-tucked white shirt with rolled up sleeves, black slacks, and black shoes really compliment Mikoto's natural wild look. "It's so hard to have some alone time isn't it?" Mikoto asked as she pulled the teen up and into her arms whispering into her ears. "Mm…" Mai squeaked weakly as the heat in her body started to pull together and moving down south from her chest.

"Let's finish this off so we can have some alone time, hm?" Mikoto smiled her strange cat-like smile as her right hand got crystallized completely from the tip of her fingers up to her elbow. Turning around and facing a dozen of demons and Shinji, Mikoto ignored everyone but the teen behind her as she knelt down and placed her right hand onto the ground in front of her. Mai noticed this and a dark feeling washed over her, this was the same position Mikoto made during the camping trip and those caught in the path of her wrath doesn't live to tell it and those three women are out there fighting against the demons will surely be caught up in it without a doubt. Mai didn't have time to scream but get herself ready to form a strong force-field around them when her girlfriend decided to release her destructive power. What Mai isn't ready was forming three force-fields at the same time, she isn't sure if she's capable for it but there's no time for her to hesitate as this will be a life and death situation and not a practicing routine.

Without so much as making a sound, Mikoto pushed her hand into the ground making a crater around herself instead of her hand like last time. In a blink of an eye, all demons were impaled on onyx crystals spearing out from the ground in all sizes and heights. Shinji was quick on his feet to get out of the way, and Mai miraculously managed to create three force-fields simultaneously bouncing the three women away when the crystals hit them. The other two magic users couldn't help but gaped at the turnabout of things, mostly gaping at a now sweating Tohkiha Mai trying to sustain three women in the air without dropping them onto the incredibly sharp onyx crystals that's not so far under them.

"So the dog learned a new trick," Shinji chuckled gleefully as he shot out another lightning bolt in Mikoto's direction. "I've learned more than just a new trick old man," Mikoto replied coldly as she raised her right hand catching the bolt easily and crushed it causing tiny sparks to fly. Suddenly a strange portal opened to her left while her left earring glowed in a very dark aura, reaching her right hand over as what seemed to be a sword handle emerging itself from the portal. _"Miroku…"_ was all that she spoke as the pulled the thing out completely showing a glimmering onyx heavy sword, the very same one that Mai had used to killed her with when she was taken over by the ruby crystal a few months ago. But that wasn't the only thing that happened... there was something else... something so powerful that caused Shinji to shown fear in his eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. XXVIII_

Raising her left hand up, Mikoto snapped her fingers and the three women were immediately teleported right next to their prospective partner as Mai was slowly emitting blazing aura around. The teen was getting pissed at Shinji for calling her girlfriend, his flesh and blood granddaughter a dog over and over again like she was adopted by him and his son. Smiling her cat-like smile, Mikoto's eyes glowed just as Mai's eyes glowed in synchronization with the one in front of her.

"You should learn your place old man," the two spoke at the same time but their combined voice seemed to have a third voice within it. The third voice belonged to a creature behind the teen, a blazing celestial beast with a crimson crystal sword through its flaming bird-like beak. A creature of the myth, a god in its own right appeared in present day acting as guardian to the young couple. Kagu-tsuchi, the embodiment of fire and death was somehow summoned from its place in the Heaven down to Earth by two lowly people being together regardless of everything that was thrown at them to separate them from each other. It might be their bond and feelings for each other that moved the powerful god, or it might be the pain and suffering that one of them had endured for so long that intrigued him, either way no one really know why he appeared as the young couple's guardian.

Fear would be an understatement for what Kanzaki Shinji felt right now, but being the ambiguous man that he was he didn't show it except for his dilated amber eyes. This only led him to believe that it is Mai that held the artifact, as it seemed the beast was summoned by her and not his useless granddaughter. An idea formed in his head, but he would have to take down everyone here to obtain the artifact from the teen and enslave Kagu-tsuchi as his pet which will ultimately made him the most powerful Grand Master the world had ever known. This will really let him lead the International High Council as its top head (leader), a world waiting to be taken and enslaved.

With that thought, Shinji couldn't contain his glee and summoned an onslaught of demons from the portal at the school causing everyone within the compound to fell asleep immediately. But as all demons arrived, they all looked as though they're paralyzed. Suddenly, all got down on their knees begging the flame beast to have mercy on them, which enraged Shinji at their cowardice.

Believe it or not, the other six were in a state of frozen right after Mikoto put Nao, Natsuki, and Haruka back inside the barriers that Yukino and Shizuru had put up. It seemed like time had stood still for them, though they could hear and see just fine none was able to move even a muscle. The flame from Kagu-tsuchi licked the barriers but done no damage, it only caused everyone within to feel warm and fuzzy.

"Mercy? What mercy? I had never known of such a word," Kagu-tsuchi said through the couple as Mai flicked her fingers in the air aiming at the demons. Kagu-tsuchi let out a high-pitch shriek and the demons cried as they burst into flame, and another shriek echoed just before Kagu-tsuchi vanished. "Time for you to be properly punished old fool," Mikoto spoke with Kagu-tsuchi's echoing her words.

Her black wings were replaced by Kagu-tsuchi's blazing fiery wings; everyone would have to wonder how could one fly with a set of wings that were made out of purely nothing but fire. With a swung of the blade, Shinji's arm was cut off smoothly but no blood spilled as it was only a synthetic arm since he had lost his real one to Mikoto months back. Shinji bravely fought back with all his might, sending powerful surges of lightning at the feral girl. It was futile of him, as she used the onyx sword to either deflect of absorbed it all easily, and with each time the sword absorbed it the wings seemed to grew larger as well.

The outcome of this battle was set, and Mikoto grew tired of everything as the only reason she fought was to keep her young lover from harm and then having some alone time with her. Stomping her foot on the ground, more onyx crystals speared out from the ground and this time Shinji wasn't fast enough to get away from it and got impaled. Pointing her onyx blade, the blazing wings leave her back and transferred into her sword setting it ablaze before shooting itself straight for Kanzaki Shinji gobbling him up. Pointing the sword up at the sky, Mikoto let go of it as it flew up into a portal and was gone again dispersing all the onyx crystals along with it as well as all the bodies that were impaled on it.

Finally, everything went back to normal and hopefully no more people trying to interfere with their relationship anymore. Shizuru took over the position as the head of the High Council in Japan and proceeded with changing the laws that called off the hunt for Mikoto and Mai. Natsuki and Nao have gotten much better at their jobs as more powerful demons appeared on a nightly base, but sometimes they got a long break in dealing with measly lowly demons that they come home earlier than usual. Mai's family slowly come to accepted the fact that she's in love with her one-time teacher, though her father was the only one that still haven't accepted her decision. But her mother ruled the house and so they're finally able to settle into domestic bliss (as in moving in together, with her younger brother in tow) with a gist that there would be nothing between them until their daughter finished with high school.

"Good morning class, since Kuga-sensei will be away for a month I will take over until she returns." Mikoto said upon entering the classroom. Everyone groaned as most of them had had her two years ago, Mai wore a disinteresting look on her face as she stared out at the autumn sky outside. Class started and everyone did their own things, some are studying while others just reading and a few passing notes. Mikoto was preparing for the next class, but she did caught sight of a young boy passing what looked like a love letter to Mai who declined and smiled back at him politely.

"It seemed that you've gotten over your crush for her," Chie said as soon as school was out. Mikoto didn't make the entire class run ten laps outside in the cold weather; she got them to play basketball instead. "I don't know what you're talking about," Mai said feigning ignorant. "Come on, you weren't even looking at her…" Chie started but Aoi covered her mouth up rather quickly when they saw Mikoto walking down the hall with Nao, Shiho, Yukino, and even Haruka along with a handsome young man with silky blonde hair walking really close to Mikoto. They passed by and Mikoto nodded lightly at Mai and her friends while continued on with the conversation, just as the young man squealed happily hugging Mikoto for some unknown reason.

"Wow… must be her boyfriend," Chie said and Mai's eye started twitching slightly at the idea. "She's wearing a wedding ring, so it's definitely her husband…" Aoi added. While the two chatting over which one was right, Mai slipped away and headed home to prepare dinner and maybe have a little talk to Mikoto about that man being all over her.

"Oh my god, you're Mikoto's lover?" someone hugged her as soon as she got home. "Aya, get off of her," Mikoto said in a dangerous voice. "Sure thing love," the young man let go of Mai and grinned sheepishly at Mikoto. "So you seriously don't remember anything at all?" he asked Mikoto for the umpteenth times. "No," Mikoto shook her head lightly. "That's okay, anyway me and my man just dropping by to see you on our way to Tokyo for that meeting Fujino-san called for. No, Fujino Shizuka was calling for this meeting for all the international representatives," Aya chuckled. "Cheerio," he wave skipping outside and was gone just like that and the young British magician was gone to look for his man as he put it.

"I've been thinking lately," Mikoto started as soon as they got into bed. "About what?" Mai asked snuggling up to her lover. "About maybe moving back there," Mikoto said after a long moment of silent. "We can do that after school is over," Mai agreed. "I don't think I can wait that long," the older one replied softly. "What do you mean?" Mai perked up and looked at Mikoto intently. "I don't want another person to look at you with lusty eyes," Mikoto replied bluntly.

Mai couldn't help but felt giddy from what she'd heard, she really enjoyed the fact that Mikoto was being very possessive of her and that made her felt secured about their relationship. Her father was really annoying her with setting rules about how they can't be intimate in public and that they can't go further than kissing and cuddling when they're at home together. Mikoto gladly accepted his demand because she wanted to be with Mai, but that really put a damper in their blossoming relationship.

_Notes: This is not the end, as per se Aya was the one that Mikoto talked to on the phone when she and Mai stayed at the hotel after their visit to her family went wrong. It's not really jumbled if you follow the story thus far (and actually remembering all the things that happened in it), hence the story status is still in 'procress' mode and now in 'complete'. Settling down into domestic bliss does sound a bit fast and confusing, but in the next chapter or so... I will clear that note about it up._


	29. Chapter 29

_Forbidden Love_

_Eps. XXIX_

"You guys know that I can hear you right?" Takumi's voice could be heard. "We know," Mai replied irritably at her younger brother. Being only a year younger than her, he was mostly calm and quiet, but look could be deceiving as Takumi haven't been all that shy and quiet since he moved in just last month. As much as he had protested about meddling into their affair, their father didn't leave him with a choice of not to be watchful as he constantly reminded Takumi that Mikoto is still a demon regardless of her appearance. The only thing that Shusuke reluctantly agreed to let the two slept in the same bed was due to his little girl's demand while flaring her power at him. So the quiet ceremony was performed by her mother, and blessed the two to finally be engaged.

"You know, I still don't understand why dad is so stubborn about you guys being together," Takumi started as his room was right next to theirs providing the paper wall that separated them. "I mean come on, you disappeared for like a year and that should be enough time for him to think things through and all. During that times, you two might as well eloped actually I think you probably did right after the first time you two visited us. With your power and all, there would be no stopping you doing whatever you want," he paused for a moment. "I think it's very nice of you to give in to his demand, but that would only feed his ego. He's a bit old-fashioned," Takumi sounded disappointed.

"That's just life, now go to sleep or I'll make you run laps tomorrow in my class." Mikoto threatened the teen. "Yes ma'am," he said jokingly and turned the lights out. They bid each other good night and remained quiet until all three started to drift off to sleep. But Mikoto couldn't stay asleep as her ears picked up the sound of foot falls coming closer and closer to her home. Reaching out for a tiny transmitter, Mikoto put it on her ear and tabbed on the device lightly, bringing up a small screen in front of her left eye showing her an onslaught of unidentified creatures approaching her home.

Oddly enough, her senses suddenly failed her as she couldn't seem to keep her eyes open. Even if she wanted to defend her family, it had seemed that she was drugged at some point or somehow she isn't sure. The cinnamon candies… were the last thing that came to her mind as the cause of her hazy mind.

She woke up to a burning pain across her back and a familiar voice that cried out her name or maybe a few familiar voices. There were people hung against the wall in chains around her, as Mikoto was the only one in the middle of the room chained on both her hands and feet as the others only got their hands chained. Another flash of pain washed over her, a whip… that's it a thorny whip slashed on her back drawing blood.

"So you're finally awake," a voice with a light British accent spoke softly and femininely. "You…" Mikoto hissed trying to catch a glimpse of her torturer. "Of course, do you really think that I would come to Japan all the way from Wales just for a silly meeting?" he said haughtily that Natsuki would killed him with her naginata if she was freed and the drugs isn't still in her system. "Although I'm surprised that you didn't die for having such a massive dosage of the drugs in your system, you really are special Mikoto. Now if you don't want them to die, pledge your allegiance to me and together we will purge this world of filthy and pathetic people. I promise to spare their lives if you do," he said smiling impishly walking around standing in front of Mikoto.

"Heh," Mikoto smirked with her eyes closed. "What's so funny?!" Aya said lashing his whip onto Mikoto's head, tearing her flesh causing her blood to trickle down her face. "The amount of nanonite in my body was enough to purge your drugs out of my system in matters of minutes, although I admired you for your attempts to use them against me. But the thing is I don't remember any of them so I could care less if you kill them. Do you understand me?" Mikoto grinned showing her barely visible fangs at the shocked young man in front of her.

In a matter of a nanosecond, she had freed her right hand easily and grabbed onto his head, completely freed from the chains that bounded her in her place she rushed him against the wall bashing it head hard on the concrete wall. A sickening sound was produced from the impact, tossing the twitching body across the floor as the rest looked on in bewilderment. With a snap of her fingers, a pack of small hungry looking crimson crystal beasts appears and proceed on feasting on Aya's body as he screamed in pain and agony while Mikoto laughed cynically at the sight.

Snapping her fingers again, the beasts vanished as Mikoto closed her eyes feeling exhausted. It had become painfully obvious that she turned very scary and violent when provoked into using her power, but it definitely took a tow on her later on as a drawback to the incredible amount of power she obtained through technology and the artifact that latched onto her left ear.

Victory was short-lived as a shadow appeared and the young British man took form, "I had underestimated you, Minagi Mikoto. No one had ever defeated my shadow, not even your uncle." As Aya spoke, a small holographic picture of a really messed up looking Nagi was shown in front of the middle of the room for everyone to see. His wings were completely torn up, his chest was opened that his guts spilled out, an arm was missing and half of his fact was nothing but bones to it. It was a gruesome sight to see, but it's not like they could look away. "That is why I will take your power, just as I did with your uncle," Aya laughed evilly while raising his hand shooting powerful shadow waves at the feral girl.

Breathing heavily, Haruka was beyond pissed as she touched the concrete wall with her right hand, transforming herself into a concrete walking statue breaking the chains the bound her easily. Even though she's completely concrete, Haruka leaped and landed in front of Mikoto smashing all the waves with her concreted bare hands. "Shut up, I'm sick of you power crazed bastards trying to control the world and shit. As far as I'm concern, she could go and blow all of you magic user up to hell for all I care. Just because you can use magic, doesn't make you god. So fuck off," Haruka was extremely pissed as she pushed herself toward him and landed a punch on his face. That sent him tumbling back a bit, surprised and dazed at the same time as no one had ever been able to broke through his invisible barrier before. Her words and anger fued the others to broke free from the chains also, Nao and Natsuki got their weapons ready as Yukino and Shizuru summoned powerful barriers around Shiho and Mikoto while Takumi and Mai are ready to take on their enemy.


	30. Chapter 30

_Eps. XXX_

"Pitiful…" Aya said as multiple form of himself appeared and surrounded them. "Don't fuck with us!!!!" Nao lost her cool causing her hand to form into incredibly giant claws, with one swipe she cut down a handful of his replica. "Pathetic," he laughed as they all went into an all-out battle. As they took one down, demons were summoned from the body. It was wearing them down slowly, even Mai and her little brother was slowly losing their stamina.

"Poor child," Aya said towering over the injured teen. "Don't you touch her!!!" Mikoto roared as she regained her power suddenly and attacked him. She had transformed, her hands were simply claws with spikes on her elbows, black wings, glowing red eyes, smoke escaping from her nose and mouth, and a set of horns are protruding from her head accenting her true nature.

"Unforgivable," Mikoto spoke as shards of onyx crystal emerged from another dimension around her, to be there at her command. "Who die and make you king? You and those that followed you deserve death!" Mikoto roared once more as shards of crystal flew out from behind her and pierced all that's in her way, and those she considered her enemies. Pulling out the onyx blade, Mikoto cut the real Aya down with a single swift motion ending his life without giving it a thought.

"Here's my chance, die you foul demon!" Shusuke said dropping down from the glass ceiling above. Forming his daggers into a single solid blazing sword, his aim was for a quick blow to end Mikoto's life as he never liked the girl. But who could blame him for not liking her, Mikoto was part demon after all and she eloped with his little girl (he believed that Mikoto drugged his daughter and raped her, which none of it ever happened).

"NO!" Mai shouted, even though she had exhausted her magic and Mikoto was in a vulnerable position, Mai forced herself to run and pushed her beloved out of the way. The blade that was aimed for Mikoto pierced his daughter's chest instead, fear set in as he quickly pulled his weapon back letting her staggered. "No!!!" Mikoto and Shusuke both shouted in unison, but Mikoto was the one that caught the teen in her arms.

"Again?" Jijirou asked appearing out of nowhere. Frankly speaking, he was getting tired of all the dead and resurrecting of his descendents that he had been doing a lot lately. "You mortals never seemed to listen to anything I say, from now on they will never return to this country ever again." Jijirou said tabbing on Mikoto's head and she fell into a dreamless sleep. "I'll take care of everything here," Nagi said, also appearing out of nowhere and he was supposed to be dead too. It seemed that Jijirou had also brought his only son back to life as well, must be why he's tired of having to bring them back to life every time they died before their time come.

"All portals were closed, so I guess it's time you guys return all that power you got to where it belong then." Nagi shrugged as he took out an onyx orb that sucks out everyone's power. "I guess fate had dealt quite a cruel hand for you guys, good night." Nagi grinned as he spread his wings while everyone couldn't help but yawned and fell asleep. "Don't worry, when you guys wake up everything will be back to normal. Just that you won't remember any of this ever happened, and that Mikoto was just away on another one of her seminar again." Nagi spoke in a rather calming voice as all the bodies glowed before turning into tiny orbs and flew away to its perspective place.

_Two years later…_

Tohkiha Mai, a student attending Fuuka University, and somehow most of the teachers she had in Fuuka High now also taught in Fuuka U. Since her return from the hospital last year after having a heart surgery, her father seemed to be different and she felt a bit empty herself. The last few years had been a bit blurry; Mai couldn't seem to remember any of it whatsoever.

She was heading to her Literature class when something caught her eyes, a young girl confessing her feelings for a professor. "Minagi-sensei, I love you." "I'm flattered, but I can't accept your feelings and I'm sorry. Have a good day," the professor spoke before walking away since it's the end of the day. The sight of the teacher made Mai's heart beating hard and fast, even though she had forgotten about her past, her heart seemed to remember it just fine.

"I'm going back home," Mikoto said firmly to her friends. "What? What do you mean?" Nao asked looking every bit surprised at the news. "I lost interest in traveling the world, already done it and there's nothing else to see anymore." Mikoto replied. "Either way, we'll visit you…" Natsuki trailed off. She's not going to act like Nao or start crying like Yukino, no way in hell will she be looking so embarrassing like that. Shizuru will never let it go if she gone all mushy on her friend, and Natsuki avoided looking too soft as much as possible.

They bid farewell and Mikoto left for the airport, it was nice to have friends but it is hard to be there as she's the only one with all the memories. "Leaving without me?" a familiar voice broke her thoughts and she looked up searching for the owner of the voice. Amber and amethyst met, Mikoto was surprised to see the girl there with a plane ticket in one hand and a small luggage bag in another hand. "Was trying to," Mikoto replied as their eyes still locked on each other. "Well too bad, because I'm going too." Mai said without so much as thinking. "I guess," her teacher answered.

"So you remembered," Mikoto spoke as they settled down next to each other on the plane. "Of course I did, when you declined her I suddenly remember everything about us so far back that most of it you yourself doesn't remember." Mai said triumphantly with a beautiful smile to boot. "It's going to be very cold there," Mikoto said changing the subject as she laced her fingers with Mai. "I have you to keep me warm," Mai giggled resting her head on her lover's shoulder. "It will be very boring and quiet," Mikoto continued squeezing Mai's hand lightly. "I'm sure we can come up with something," Mai answered with a hint of mischief to it. After all, the two haven't really got to go all the way as things seemed to have poor timing whenever they attempted to.

Mai had called to let her parents know that she found the person that she will be spending the rest of her life with, and she's going home with her. Her father winced at the news, but didn't object but reminded her to come and visit at least once a year. She made no promise, but only said that she would try to if her lover wanted to. She truly had no intention of bringing Mikoto back home to be nearly killed by her father again. She's sacrificing her family to be with the woman she loved, and it's all worth it for her because Mikoto only had eyes for her.

**End~**


End file.
